Sparring Match
by Mr. Me2
Summary: "She is the strongest student in my school." Hercule boosted proudly. "Of course I'm proud of her. But you know? She's getting a little restless, not having someone to go up against." "You mean a sparring partner who can keep up with her?" Bulma caught on. Hercule nodded slowly. "But there aren't any kids her age who can stand up to her." "I think I know someone."
1. Chapter 1 A fateful Match

Hello everyone.

As you can see, I've started a new story. I randomly had the idea, and I looked at my literal pile of unfinished ideas, and I decided to just write away and try to finish it in one go.

It worked.

Kind of.

I think it turned out rather well.

It has a T rating for my Terrific writing skills.

Ok, it's for violence. It's just Gohan and Videl sparring though.

Well then, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A fateful Match**

* * *

It was at a high-profile event, for one charity or the other, Bulma couldn't recall what exactly, just something about aid and clean water. She was invited, because of course she was, she was Bulma Briefs, one of the most well-known people in the world. Her endorsing this charity would turn a lot of heads.

She wasn't the only celebrity here. And that's where the trouble started.

"YEAH!" He screamed, doing his usual double peace pose. So many flashes went off the room just looked like it was white.

She rolled her eyes. Why didn't she check the guest list? "Come on." She said to Trunks. "I think we're done here."

Trunks looked happy, for pretty much the first time since they got here. Bulma couldn't blame him, these things usually weren't fun for kids, nor for adults for that matter. No wonder she was unable to drag Vegeta along.

Unfortunately, before the two could make their quiet escape they had been caught by some reporter.

"Mrs Briefs." He addressed her. "What is your stance?"

"I think it's a good thing." She replied neutrally.

"But you are asking the common people to donate from their little savings while you sit on your massive piles of money. Doesn't that make you feel selfish?"

"I do not have massive piles of money lying around, so no, I do not. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm the biggest contributor by a large margin."

"Second biggest, now that Mr Satan has doubled your contribution."

Bulma shrugged. "Good for him. Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be."

"But you still haven't told us what you think."

"And I'm not planning on doing so either." She said as she walked away. Trunks made a face at the camera and followed her. Damned parasites. If it were up to her, she would just have donated quietly, without all of this fuss.

The two walked to a private VIP room, to sit for a bit, and have a drink. The party wasn't over yet, so unfortunately, they couldn't go home right now. She had to stay for the group picture, since her presence here was already noted, so it would be strange for her to be absent from that.

Well, at least it was peaceful here.

The door flew open. Scratch that thought.

"But sweetpea, the picture will be taken soon."

"I'm sorry dad, but duty calls. If you want me in it so badly, just delay it for me."

Bulma looked to the door to see Mr Satan and some teenage girl walking through it. Mr Satan had a daughter? Bulma didn't know that. Though she could immediately see the resemblance, especially in the bright blue eyes.

The two walked through the room in a brisk pace. The girl was digging into her pocket for something.

"But sweetpea." Mr Satan argued. "Can't you let the police handle this one?"

"No, I won't." She returned. And pulled out a capsule. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mr Satan stopped dead in his tracks, letting out a sigh. "Be safe."

"I will, dad." And she shut the door behind her.

"Ah, Mrs Briefs." Mr Satan now addressed Bulma. "I didn't see you here."

Bulma was right in the middle of taking a long sip from her mug. "Trouble?" She asked, only half interested.

"Oh, not really." He shrugged, taking on that arrogant pose again, as if his pleading demeanour just now never happened. "Would you mind if I sit down here for a bit?"

She did mind, in fact, but the places were free, and refusing out of spite wasn't exactly proper.

"Not at all." She thus replied courtly. "But what was that about?"

He looked up in surprise. "You don't know what she does?"

"Can't say I do."

"She occasionally helps the police out by catching criminals." Mr Satan answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"She can handle herself." He answered forcefully. "After all, she is my daughter, and nobody but me is stronger than her!"

_'I doubt that.'_ Bulma shared a glance with Trunks, who grinned right back.

"She must be brave." Trunks suddenly stated. "To fight crime all be herself." And he put on his sweetest admiring voice too. Bulma knew what he was doing and put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"She is!" Hercule stood up and boosted proudly. "She is the strongest student in my school."

"Wow, she is?" Trunks looked up at him.

"You bet she is!" Hercule continued. "She won the junior division. Father and daughter, both champions, as it should be!"

"Junior division?"

"Of the World Martial Arts Tournament, kid." He replied.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. Sure, it was a junior division, but that was still a big accomplishment. "She must be really strong then."

"You bet she is!" Hercule replied with pride. "My girl is the strongest there is!"

"But fighting in a tournament and fighting crime are two separate things, aren't they?" Bulma noted.

Hercule nodded slowly. "Yeah, they are. But she's fine, she can handle herself."

"So you're not worried at all?"

Hercule looked at her for a few seconds. Then his eyes went to Trunks, who had lost interest and went back to his soda. "A little." He then admitted. He had a much more casual tone from before. He wasn't stroking his ego this time, that was clear. "Of course I'm proud of her, and I'm happy she found something she loves doing, but I can't help but worry a little."

"Of course." Bulma nodded. Annoying champion or not, Hercule was still a father.

"But you know?" He sat down again. "I'm starting to think it may be going to her head." He then confessed.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. Where did that come from?

"She's the strongest around, save for myself of course. I think she's getting a little restless, not having someone to go up against."

"You mean a sparring partner who can keep up with her?" Bulma caught on. Well, that was a problem she was very familiar with. Ever since Goku's passing, that kinda summed up Vegeta.

Hercule considered for a little bit, and nodded slowly. "Maybe." He then said. "But there aren't any kids her age who can stand up to her."

Bulma thought back to the girl. She would have been eighteen at the most. "Actually." She said, putting her mug down. "I think I know someone who might."

* * *

How in the living world did she get talked into this again? Her father had 'arranged a sparring session' with some kid for her. Why did he think she wanted to beat some kid's face in? And did this kid seriously think they could stand up to Videl Satan, a Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Ok, junior division, but it still counted. And she had gotten loads stronger since then.

She sat in the comfort room, together with her father, and her two best friends, Sharpner and Erasa. They were served drinks, of course, and were pretty much waiting for this contestant to arrive. It was still early though, but it would be bad manners to be late, wouldn't it? Especially when they were the one challenging the one and only Videl Satan.

The butler came walking in. "Sir, miss, there is someone at the door and claims to be the challenger Mrs Briefs arranged."

"Ah, good." Hercule nodded. "Sent him in."

And a few minutes later the butler came walking in again, this time escorting a young man.

A nerdy young man. He was wearing orange pants, a white shirt and a black vest. He didn't look like a fighter at all.

"Who are you?" Hercule pretty much demanded, standing up. Looked like Videl wasn't the only one who doubted this kid.

"Bulma sent me this way." The boy answered, scratching his head nervously. "She said something about a sparring match, I think."

"You're the one she talked about?" Videl stood up herself and seized him up. Sure, he was a head taller than she was, but almost everyone she faced was taller than she was, it meant nothing to her. In fact, she had toppled guys three times his weight with ease. Who did this scrawny kid think he was, thinking he could take her on?

"Oh." She heard Erasa behind her. "He's just my type."

Videl rolled her eyes. Ok, yeah, he did look kinda handsome, but that was just it. And soon she will have to rearrange that face of his. She highly doubted Erasa would still find him handsome then.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. "I'm really strong, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then." She took her stance right then and there. This wouldn't take long.

"Videl." Her father called behind her. "This is not the place. Besides, you're not dressed properly for a match."

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" She wanted to know. "I fight all the time wearing this." She gestured to her white shirt, black shorts and green boots.

"Nothing." He replied tactfully. "But this is a sparring session, it is different from your usual activities."

"He's not wearing an uniform either." She gestured to her challenger.

"Actually, do you have somewhere I can change?" The other hooked in. He held up the bag he carried, which probably had the proper clothing in it.

"Sure." Hercule replied. "But what is your name again?"

"Bulma didn't tell you?" He looked surprised "It's Gohan."

Gohan. Bit of a weird name. But there are worse.

Videl sighed slightly. Fine, the sooner she was done with this, the sooner she could leave.

So the five walked down to the private dojo in relative silence. Sharpner was also seizing up the challenger, and under no uncertain terms let everyone know he probably could beat Gohan with both hands tied behind his back. Videl was inclined to believe him. This kid belonged in a library, or at the very least in the beginner's class, not in the ring with her. He might end up getting hurt.

She changed to her gi, the one with brown pants, black and white shoes, black belt and a white top and a brown shirt underneath it, a bit of an opposite colour scheme from her father. And now she stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for her tardy opponent.

"At least this'll be over with quickly." Sharpner tried to lift her mood.

The other door of the changing room opened. Videl turned, and promptly four jaws hit the floor. Was that the nerdy looking guy from earlier?

Gohan had changed his schoolboy clothes for a blue/purple-ish gi, with red wristbands, ankle bands, and waistband, with black shoes.

Since his top didn't have sleeves and was low cut, the carved muscles of his arms and chest were on full display. Holy Kami, Videl could have sworn he did not have those earlier.

"Wow." Erasa said out loud. She was the only sound in the room, save for Gohan's footsteps towards the ring.

"Are you ready?" He asked Videl.

"Uh-huh." She nodded slightly, still taken aback.

The ring was actually just a couple of mats pushed together. Soft enough to fall, yet hard enough to still move properly. He took place just across from her. Hercule walked up to the two of them and scraped his throat slightly.

"Now then." He started. "This is a match, and I expect the both of you to remember that. Are you familiar with Tournament rules?" He then asked Gohan.

"I am." Gohan nodded, smiling slightly.

"Good." Hercule nodded. "Well then, ready?"

Videl dropped into her stance, her legs slightly curved, ready to spring her forwards and end the match in a single blow. Gohan on the other hand didn't. He stood up straight and lowered his head slightly.

The two looked at each other for a full second. Then Videl shot up and bowed back to him. She quickly dropped back into her stance, as did Gohan into his. She tried her hardest not to blush. Damn, she had completely forgotten about that. She really was getting out of touch with proper martial arts.

"Ready." Her father sounded. "Set. Go!"

At once Videl jumped forwards, her left fist out, aiming it right for the middle of his chin. But then her head jerked backwards as it came to a sudden halt, while her body continued on. She found herself flat on her back, holding her face. Her forehead hurt.

Standing over her was Gohan, his right arm still outstretched into a fist. He didn't attack though, not like she expected. Instead, he backed off a few paces and seemed to wait for her to find her feet again.

'What just happened?' She found herself wondering, getting back to her feet again.

"Videl, are you ok?" Her father asked her.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Her forehead still hurt, though it wasn't really that bad.

"Don't be so aggressive." He then went over to berating her. "You jumped straight into his fist."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Erasa yelled from the side-lines. Sharpner next to her nodded. "I saw it clearly. He stretched his fist out, and you just jumped against it with your head."

Videl clenched her jaw. That was humiliating. She hadn't even seen him move. But the others had. How did she miss that?

She glared at Gohan, who didn't react in the slightest. He just put his arms up again.

She took a deep breath. He didn't move. Fine. He wouldn't get lucky twice.

Again she jumped forwards. She feigned a strike to the right, then jumped left. Only to jump right again, her right fist reaching for his chin again.

She stopped. A sudden fist had materialised before her face. The two locked gazes. Though his fist was mere millimetres from her face, her fist was a long way from his.

Bastard, he'd use her shorter limbs against her? Fine, she'd get in real close and personal then.

She made a grab for his wrist, but he drew his arm back in and stepped back to gain some distance. At once she attacked, seeing a weakness in his defence. She struck with a left high kick, which went over his head, followed be a right low heel, which passed underneath his leg. A right backhand at his head was blocked, a left straight punch was parried. The low kick she launched at the same time was dodged.

She spun around again. She drew in her right leg and aimed a kick at his chest. He jumped back, just out of reach. She used her momentum to continue with her patented left high kick.

He blocked it.

She drew in her leg, aiming a right hook at his head again, which he dodged by leaning back. Left hook, dodged. Right backhand, blocked. Left high kick, dodged. Right heel, parried. Right hammer fist, parried. Left uppercut, dodged.

She spun around like a top, unwilling to relent her barrage even the slightest bit.

She made it look like she would follow with another right backhand, but made it an elbow instead. But he jumped backwards again. So she followed with a left straight punch. She literally launched herself at him, putting all of her strength and weight into this one punch. Surely, he couldn't block that.

As if in slow motion she saw him step forwards again with his right leg, turning his torso sideways slightly. Just before her fist reached his chest his right arm came up on the inside. Their wrists made contact, and her fist was pushed aside, just past his right shoulder.

Still the momentum she had built up for this strike carried her forwards. He brought forth his left foot, going past her left, as if underneath her armpit. He brought up his felt hand, an open palm, and placed it over her face, pushing both up and backwards.

Her back bent. Her head went backwards, while her body carried on forwards, creating a spin in the air.

She felt his leg, his left one he used to step past her with, against the back of her shins, sweeping her off her feet, only adding to the motion her body was already making.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins. It all happened within an instant, but in her memory this one moment seemed longer than everything else in the match combined. She clearly felt how she was pushed to the ground, how her back made contact, how his palm was over her mouth and pushed her lower lip unto her upper teeth, which pierced it.

And all this time she had been drawing in both her legs, by pure reflex, almost with her knees up to her chin.

He withdrew his hand over her face and had his right hand high to strike. And strike down it did. Her left leg shot out, right against his shoulder, stopping the fist just before his face, and then continued pushing a little bit more, giving her more wiggle room.

Then she drew it in again, and shot out with her right leg, using her elbows and shoulders as anchor points. It hit him right in the chest, just below the throat.

He was pushed backwards, and she used the force she got to roll over her shoulder, back unto her feet. Both her knees were bent, making her crouch low, and she saw him still stumbling backwards.

Using her legs as spring coils she jumped forwards again, drawing her left fist all the way behind her, and her right fist forwards, to strike him in the head. She clearly remembered planning to follow that up with a left punch just like it.

But, though stumbling, Gohan didn't lose his balance, nor his guard. He still had both his hands up. This time his felt hand diverted her punch just like he did earlier. His right one went below.

She tensed her abs. Not a moment too soon, the fist made contact with her stomach. And went right through, bending her tensed muscles. But the force was already gone, preventing deeper damage.

The fist continued pushing against her belly, forcing her backwards. Videl was already drawing in her left arm, and bringing forth her left one, just as she planned earlier, and her body was still following that plan. Though she could neither put her hips nor her shoulders into that punch, it did make solid contact against his cheek.

The two parted again. Videl stepped back to regain her balance. Gohan stepped up, but Videl already made two more almost running back, not only to get her feet back below her, but also to get a little distance and breathing room.

She also brought up her arms again, ready to intercept his oncoming blow.

It didn't come. Gohan stopped his attack and kept where he was.

A few seconds passed as the two kept eye contact. She didn't even blink.

She drew in a breath, feeling her belly protest. That _hurt_.

"Stop!" Her father called from the side lines.

The boy in front of her relaxed immediately. She could even see his muscles shift slightly as the tension was relieved.

He brought up his hand, to wipe his mouth on his wristband. No blood, just a bit of spit.

She did feel something go down from the corner of her mouth, and by taste alone she knew that wasn't saliva. Besides that, her lip hurt a little as well.

"Videl." Hercule came walking up to her.

"I'm ok, dad." She replied, wiping off the blood with her sleeve.

"Here." He passed her a bottle of water, and an empty bowl. She took a mouthful to rinse her mouth, which she spit into the bowl, and then drank a few mouthfuls.

"Any loose teeth?" He asked.

She checked, one by one. Now she understood why many professional fighters had that uncomfortable bit in their mouths.

Luckily there were no loose teeth. Well, she hadn't exactly been hit there either, just pushed.

"Nothing." She replied. Her lip was still bleeding a bit, but injuries in the mouth usually stopped doing so really fast.

"Do you want to stop?" He then asked.

"Of course not!" She snapped.

"The both of you are way too competitive." Hercule said. "You could get hurt."

"I'm not quitting!" She returned.

Hercule threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, have it your way."

Behind him she saw Gohan refuse the drink. He looked so casual. As if he didn't just thoroughly beat her.

She took a deep breath. "How did you dodge me?" She asked Gohan.

"When?"

"Everything." She replied. "I attacked with everything I had, but I couldn't hit you."

"Oh." He nodded. "Well, it all came from one direction, and you were telegraphing everything clearly, so it wasn't really hard for me. Those last two hits though." He smiled and rubbed over his chest. "I could feel those."

Yeah, but that was just it. She didn't actually do much more than tag him.

She closed her eyes. _'Ok, I really underestimated him. He is way better than I thought he would be.'_ She said to herself. _'But now I know what he can do. I won't be so stupid again. Oh, and I better watch out for his bloody counters, those are nasty!'_

"Ready when you are?" He announced.

"Sure." She took her stance again.

As did Gohan. She observed him. Properly this time. She didn't bother to do that earlier, and paid for it.

His stance was low, his legs wide. It was a defensive stance, wide and stable, with a low centre of gravity. He wouldn't be pushed around so easily.

But that was also a weakness. He wouldn't be able to move from his place that quickly. And Videl was _fast_.

She breathed in deeply, drawing in the energy for her next attack. Oh, she was still feeling the adrenaline. Though the stuff itself had burned up already, its effects were still there. Her heart was going fast, her mind was racing, though not as fast as when she was tackled. Her breathing was somewhat shallow, despite her attempts to control it.

"Ready." Her father sounded again. "Set. Go!"

Boy, was she wrong about him not moving quickly. The word 'Go' was still hanging in the air and he was already right in her face, and he used only one long right step to get here. His right hand shot out, his entire body stretched itself, and two fingers were aimed at her throat.

Reflexively she bend backwards. Though he did tag her, the very tips of his fingers only just made contact with her throat.

She brought up her right hand and grabbed him over the wrist. _'Gotya!' _She thought to herself for a split moment.

This was something she had practised often, and also employed often against the criminals. Her body knew what to do. She turned his wrist slightly, to put his elbow in the right place and prevent him from pulling free. She also stepped past his arm, to behind him. With her left hand she reached for his head, to pull him backwards, while with her left leg she kicked into the back of his knee.

Just according to plan, he fell backwards. Less according to plan was him grabbing the hand over his face and dragging her along with him.

The two fell on their backs, her arm still over his face, but his arm now bent. She drew to straighten it out again, but too late, he already twisted it free.

She tried to sit up, but her abs send a wave of pain, preventing the motion. He wasn't hindered so much and jumped back to his feet.

In what might be a moment of pure spitefulness Videl kicked him in the knee again, making him fall back down.

She rolled over her shoulder back to her feet. He placed his hands above his shoulders and quite literally jumped up again. Videl aimed a left hook at his exposed head, but he dodged it by going underneath her punch, passing her behind her back.

She twisted and brought up her right elbow, hitting him against the side of his head.

She turned more and tried to land another hook. But he already stepped out of range, making her swipe air.

He lowered his stance, and she did the same in response. He attacked with a right hook.

She put up her block, placing her elbow into his, stopping the fist just next to her face. At the same time, she struck with her right fist, hitting him against the forehead. She couldn't get her body into position for that one, so it didn't do much besides pushing his head back a little. But that was just what she wanted. She twirled her hips, and then her shoulders, and finally channelled that movement into a left uppercut.

But as she did so, a strike from him came her way, a left straight punch, that was headed for her head at first, but for her shoulder now.

Both hit, and hit hard.

She got him right under the chin, snapping his head backwards. And he got her only just above the breast.

The two were separated by the blows. He made one step and regained his balance and posture. She had to make two of them to regain control, since his attack had transferred more energy backwards, and thanks to his longer arms had penetrated deeper as well.

Again the two put up their arms. This time both of them took a high standing stance.

She stepped sideways. He circled her. Again she stepped, and again he circled around.

She made a feint towards his head. His reaction was immediate, putting halfway up a block.

A feint to his stomach, to make him drop his arm. Now a real left punch to the head.

Missed. He only brought down one arm. He attempted to grab her wrist, but she withdrew already.

Her heart was pumping fast, her breath high and shrill. She could feel drops of sweat go down her face.

Dear Kami, this was a hard fight. He was way stronger than any criminal she had faced.

_'Should I grapple him?'_ She wondered. Grapples usually did her good, especially against guys much bigger than her.

She let her eyes go over his upper body for a moment, over his muscles. _'No, no grapples, he's too strong.'_ She told herself.

Sure, it worked on criminals, and perhaps those could lift more than Gohan could, but they weren't martial artists. Their muscle strength was just that, strength, their big muscles becoming a liability when she got really close and personal.

But Gohan's muscles, though thick and defined, were also long and supple. He clearly knew how to put that strength of his to proper use. And he had more to work with than she did.

_'Stupid testosterone!'_

This wasn't good. She didn't see something she could take advantage of. Sure, she was smaller and lighter, but he could clearly keep up with her, and his heavier frame just made it easier to push her around.

And he was very skilled, placing counters like he could.

Longer limbs, more strength, but about equal speed and skill. And she had wasted a lot of stamina in her reckless attack earlier.

She locked eyes with him again.

_'Now what?'_

Eyeing him carefully, she noticed how he held his front, left arm a bit high, leaving his lower left side exposed.

A good kick there could even the odds.

_If_ that was not a trap.

She shook her head slightly. Yeah, that was totally a trap.

She saw his leg twitch.

He attacked, and she wasn't paying attention. He had distracted her.

By reflex she moved back, only to come face to fist with his punch. The movement had put her past his point of impact, greatly lessening the blow, but it was still a strong punch.

She fell back and rolled automatically to her feet again. He swept at her with his leg. She dodged by stepping over it, then attacking with a right punch.

He diverted her fist, lowered his stance, and struck out with another blow to her abdomen.

It was a sloppy punch though, and it mostly just pushed her back. She turned her hips, her left foot shooting upwards. He ducked further and it went over his head. She turned, trying to stop would be disastrous, and aimed a backhand at him.

He was no longer there. He had gone with her motion and remained at her back.

Now his left fist made contact with her lower back, quite literally knocking the air out of her.

Out of desperation she aimed an elbow behind, and actually hit him in the side of his head.

She turned, turning the elbow into a backhand, then followed a right straight punch at the same place.

All hit.

She stumbled back, clutching her right fist. She could feel that last blow pulsing through her hand.

He made a little distance too, holding the side of his head. But when he removed his hand, she didn't even see a mark.

They had hit, but not cleanly. It wasn't good enough to incapacitate him.

He charged with a high kick. She leaned backwards, and let the foot pass by her face. She jumped forwards to strike his exposed back, but from the corner of her eye she saw movement, and brought up her arms in a block instead. And not a moment too soon, as the foot came back in a heel, which would surely have made a nasty impact if it hit.

He jumped up slightly, drew in his right foot and swept in his left one. Videl jumped out of the way. She felt the wind of the kick pass by her face. That was a seriously dangerous attack.

She charged attacking before he landed and could position himself properly to defend. She got in knee to his side, but when she tried a punch to his head he ducked out of the way. Then he grabbed her wrist with his right hand, pulling on it, while going in the opposite direction with his left elbow. It landed just above her right hip, staggering Videl for just a moment.

A moment too long. He was now behind her. She was pulled more, and then felt his hand go over her left shoulder. Quick as lighting her left hand went up, to grab his wrist, but it was an awkward position, she couldn't stop him. His arm slid around her neck, putting her into a stranglehold.

Her right arm kept being pulled back, with her left she was pulling her hardest just to stop him from squeezing her throat shut.

The force increased, pulling her up, and pushing his chest against her back. He quite literally picked her up.

But in doing so she suddenly had her legs free. She brought up her heel, right into his groin. Sure, that was actually an illegal move, but she wasn't really thinking straight anymore.

She could feel the shock, but there was no reaction other than that.

With her other foot she hooked behind his knee, forcing it to bend. The two fell, him on bottom.

But that didn't help. She still couldn't pull her arm free, and still couldn't displace his arm.

Seconds passed.

Then he suddenly relaxed his arm, letting her pull it away a little and relieving the pressure on her throat. She heaved in her breath, which came out again as a shallow cough. She wanted to move, to shake him off. But she couldn't.

Videl closed her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder now.

Though her opponent had given her an inch, she couldn't use it. He still had her.

The message was clear. It was over.

She lost.

She relaxed her pull, and he let go of both her wrist and her neck.

Videl didn't move immediately, she just drew in a breath of air. She was exhausted. Gohan beneath her pushed himself up a little, into a semi sitting position.

"Videl." She heard. She saw her father standing over the both of them.

"I'm ok." She squeezed out. "Just… my breath."

She felt Gohan push her up, prompting her to get back on her feet again. She felt her father's strong hands around her wrist, pulling her up, then around her waist, to hold her up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in concern.

"Not that bad." She replied. "I'll live."

"You're a really good fighter." She heard behind her. She pushed her father away to look at her opponent, who stood there, grinning.

"Thanks." She nodded. "You as well."

"Thank you." He returned, and smiled.

And Videl smiled back. She brought her hand up, and he shook it. "Good fight." She breathed. He grinned at her. They just became friends, didn't they?

Well, she didn't mind. She'd love to have more matches against him. Though perhaps not as intense as this one. Yeah, they had gone way overboard today. But perhaps she wasn't the only one who had underestimated the other.

"I think I better get going." Gohan then announced.

"Already?" Hercule wanted to know. "Don't you want to stay for a bit? Regain your breath, perhaps talk about your training?"

"As good as that sounds, I don't think I can." He replied. "I promised I would get home soon."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Thank you, but no thank you." He denied politely. Damn, he was so polite, it was hard to believe he had actually defeated her in a match just now.

"At least go take a shower." Hercule insisted.

"Well, alright." He gave in.

Videl watched him turn and leave for the changing room, which had a shower attached to it. He took the towel Erasa handed him and slung it over his neck.

His dry neck.

Videl felt a pain go through her heart.

He literally hadn't even broken a sweat.

"And you, Videl." Hercule told her.

"Videl, that was amazing." Erasa sounded from right next to her. When did she get there? "You two were so good. I could barely follow you."

"You went too far though." Hercule cut in. "You were treating this like a real fight."

Videl nodded slowly. "I was, wasn't I?" When did that start?

"What about Gohan?" Sharpner put in. "He also went all out, didn't he?"

Videl crossed a glance with her father.

"Dad." She called. "Do you think Gohan held back on me?"

Hercule didn't need to answer, the look alone was enough. "I think he did."

"He did?" Erasa sounded surprised.

"No way he did." Sharpner denied.

"Yeah, I think so too." Videl admitted, increasing the surprise of the two even more. "I think he underestimated me though."

"Not as much as you did him." Hercule teased her. "Mrs Briefs said he was strong, but I didn't know he was this good."

Videl nodded, rubbing her stomach. "That was the best fight I've been in for a long time. Hardest one too."

"Funny how those often go hand in hand." He remarked. "But you two went a little too far, didn't you?"

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think next time we'll try and not fight so hard. Still I never knew there was someone my age on my own level." She grinned up at him. "It's kind of exciting."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Yeah, end of the chapter, not of the story. I got more where that came from.

I really enjoyed writing this. And I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please, leave me a comment and tell me exactly what you think I did right or wrong.

Special thanks to MrChuckMan for giving me feedback.

See you next week. (On this story, if nothing else, and yes, that's a promise.)


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

A/N: Chapter 2 GO!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Friends**

* * *

"Oh, you wiped my army." Erasa whined.

"Tough luck." Videl shrugged. "Should've sent more soldiers. Or waited for Sharpner's backup."

"Yeah, you really should have." Sharpner nodded.

The three were hanging out in Videl's room. They were playing a handheld strategy game, all hooked up to a central computer. Sharpner talked them into playing a game about conquering the medieval known world.

They were sceptical at first, but then Erasa had her king marry a horse, and Videl cheated Sharpner out of half his territory, and this actually turned out to be a lot of fun.

"But I wanted that castle." Erasa returned.

"Sorry, it's mine now." Videl replied.

"You better give that back, or I'll make you." Sharpner threatened.

"You know, I still control the pope, and you're talking a lot of shit for someone in crusading distance."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare."

'**Popette Videllius Satanius III has declared a crusade against the Holy Empire of Sharp.'**

Erasa laughed. "Oh, you're in trouble now."

"She's bringing half the map with her." Sharpner remarked. "Also, you're a target along with me, you know?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a plan." Erasa returned.

"What is it?"

'**Empress Removla has left the alliance.'**

"ERASA!"

The two girls laughed out loud.

But then Videl's wristwatch went off.

Videl sighed. "Videl here." She answered with reluctance.

"Videl, we need you help." The chief answered. "There's a shootout by the bank, we need backup."

"On my way." She replied. And jumped up. She stretched out her sore stomach. There was still a bruise from yesterday. Not all that bad, but definitely annoying.

Luckily it was the weekend, so she wouldn't have to sit through school like this. Unfortunately, no school meant she couldn't take sick leave either.

Ah well, it would heal soon enough. She had been hurt far worse before, she could handle it.

* * *

"Alright Ed, keep her steady." Videl instructed. They matched the speed of the get-away truck and were descending directly over the crooks. And they hadn't been noticed yet.

"Videl, this is crazy!" Her pilot protested.

"Probably." She returned. She started to hang out the side. He lowered the hover jet until it was only a small distance above the vehicle. An armoured blue pickup with a lift kit and oversized wheels. Thankfully it wasn't going all that fast.

Two men were sitting in the open back ducking behind a stack of sandbags to avoid police fire. There must be three in the front, since five suspects were listed in her briefing.

The police stopped firing and Videl took this as her signal to jump. She landed on the cab, making a small bump. The two in the back spun to face her, immediately readying their guns.

Videl was faster. She placed her hand on the roll bars, swinging her body, and landing a kick right into a thug's face, and made sure to press his downwards as not to kick him out of the speeding vehicle. She wanted to knock him out, not kill him.

The other crook got a punch to the gut, and one to the face, and another to the gut, and finally a shin to the neck, making him lose consciousness and fall onto his companion.

Videl looked to the front, and saw a gun sliding through the back window. She dived down into the trunk, bullets zipping overhead. Did these guys even care what they hit? Well, they did fire a full machinegun at a regular cop car, so either they were reckless, or too stupid to understand their actions.

"Hey!" One of the crooks called. "That's Satan's kid."

"I have a name."

"They can put it on your tombstone!" Her answer came, accompanied by more bullets.

They swerved around on the road, a bad attempt to shake her off. She was dug into the bed like a tick. If they tried to extend the gun out further to get a better angle at her, she could break the hand holding it. Luckily this wouldn't last much longer. There should be a corner coming up any second now, exactly what she was waiting for. Without slowing the car zipped around said corner, the force pushing Videl to one side.

Then they hit the brakes.

A police roadblock.

With screeching tires, the car came to a halt just before the block. The car was put in reverse, but now a few police cars, who had been waiting in ambush, came around the corner and cut them off.

At once the crooks started blasting everything they had out of the windshield, or rather what was left of it. Videl used the opportunity to jump out, open the door, grab the driver and pull him out.

"Sup." She said and placed a fist deep into his stomach. Now she made a jump into the car, feet first, hitting the middle crook so hard he and the last one were both slammed against the other door. Middle crook didn't move much anymore, but the final one was pissed, and aimed his gun at Videl.

Until the door behind him opened, and he was dragged out by no less than three officers, who promptly cuffed him. As well as the four others.

"Nice work, Videl." The one in charge complimented her.

"You're welcome." She returned.

Behind her the silent hover jet landed. "That was crazy." Her pilot repeated himself.

"A little." The officer in charge added. "That could have gone wrong very badly."

"But it didn't." Videl argued. "We got them all, didn't we? And at minimal damage."

"We did."

"Here." Her pilot threw her a capsule. The one containing her jet copter.

"Thanks." She caught it, and promptly threw it to the ground. She wanted to get back home as soon as she could."

* * *

"HA!" She cried as she threw a kick so hard it tore the training bag at the seams and made it spill sand everywhere.

The others present in the gym were looking at her with gaping mouths.

"That's the fourth bag already." She heard one whisper.

Videl grinned slightly and grabbed herself a towel to wipe her face with. "Hey, I'm taking a little break, can you guys hang up another one for me?" She asked. She didn't even wait for an answer, just walked out the door.

"Videl." She heard her father call. "Don't you think you're overdoing it? You've been at it for hours now."

"Nah, I'm fine." She returned casually. "I'm not even that tired."

"What got into you?" He then asked. "I'm happy to have you back in the dojo with the others, but why now all of a sudden? Is it Gohan?"

"Yes." She replied. "I want to get stronger and be able to beat him as well." She pumped her fist while at it.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, punching bags isn't going to help you much at this point."

"I guess I need a sparring partner then." She stated. And promptly swung her fist at her father. "Come on, dad, it has been way too long since you and I had a match."

"I can't." He refused, quickly stepping back and waving his hands in the air. "I have students to teach, and other things to do."

"So, you're not going to train at all?" She asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. "Not even for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Nah, no need, I'll win anyway!" He started boasting, crossing his arms in front of his chest and laughing loudly.

"Ugh." So annoying.

"There is nobody who can stand up to your father, sweetpea. I probably won't even have to show up, and they'll just mail me the money and title."

"Ugh. Don't call me that. And, I doubt that." She returned. He opened his mouth to protest, so she spoke first. "But anyways, I'm gonna call Gohan. Maybe he wants to have a spar with me."

That sure made Hercule snap out of it. "Gohan?" He repeated. "Why him?"

"Because he can keep up with me." She returned. "Don't worry, it'll just be a sparring session, not a match like last week. You got his number, right?"

"Well… not exactly."

Useless, that man.

* * *

"Gohan, glad you could make it." Videl greeted him as he walked into the busy gym.

"Yeah, I happened to be free." He laughed back, in that dorky way of his.

Videl had decided to ring up Mrs Briefs, to ask after Gohan. Bulma just gave her Gohan's house number instead, so she could ask him directly, and it wouldn't have to go through Bulma all the time.

Because Bulma accurately guessed this probably wouldn't be the last time.

Luckily for Videl, Gohan had agreed to come over again. He was free this afternoon anyway.

"That's the kid?" One of the tougher, buffer men looked at Gohan. "He's gonna fight against Videl? I could break him like a toothpick."

"I bet he won't even last ten seconds." A second one sounded.

"Nah, that's a lost bet."

Videl grinned slightly to herself. She eyed Gohan for a little bit. Indeed, it was so easy to underestimate him when he was wearing those clothes. "Go change." She told him, pointing to a free changing room. "I'll wait here."

"We're gonna spar here, in front of all of them?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, no… but…" He stammered as he scratched his neck.

Aw, he was being shy. It made her shoot into a laugh. So hard to believe this guy had actually defeated her last time. Sure, she had severely underestimated him, and wasted way too much energy, but it still counted.

"We can always go someplace more private if this doesn't work out." She offered. "Now go change. I've been waiting long enough as it is."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey!"

"Videl." He was addressed by one of the other students. "Why are you wasting your time with this guy? He's a pushover? Is it some kind of pity party?"

"Oh, I bet she has a crush." Someone suddenly suggested.

Videl frowned. Ok, maybe she should have gone for a more private place after all. Oh well, it's done now, got to deal with it.

"I do not." She replied calmly. "And you just wait."

A few minutes later Gohan came walking out. The busy gym rapidly grew silent, as the people who had seen Gohan earlier, that's everyone, were now staring at him with wide eyes.

And Videl couldn't blame them. Even now she was still impressed by his physique. He wasn't that big compared to most of the guys here, but that definition, it just was better. It even looked better.

Their muscles were from lifting weights in a gym, his were from a long time of dedicated practise. It was a small wonder he was able to use his strength so much more effectively.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Sure." He returned. And gave her a small bow, which she returned. Now the both of them dropped into their stances.

He had the same stance, low and centred, but she had learned the hard way he still could move fast.

"It's a sparring session, so no need to go all out, remember?" She basically repeated herself. Yeah, Gohan was at her level, and if he went all out and she didn't it would probably not go well for her.

"Yeah, I remember." He nodded. "Well, here I go." And he threw a high kick at her, which she narrowly avoided. It wasn't as charged as it was yesterday, and she actually did it quite casually herself.

She tried to strike him in his open back, but he kept turning and directed her left fist to his side. She had not expected that and lost her balance slightly. Gohan reached out with his own left hand, paced it just below her neck and pushed her back, making her roll over her back and back to her feet.

"Seriously?" She noted. "A counter right from the start?"

He grinned. "You were wide open."

She swung her left foot in a wide kick, which he blocked, and grabbed. Videl twisted her hips, pushed off with her other leg and swung her heel right in the kisser. He let go, and she landed flat on her back. Of course, she had expected that, and jumped up right away.

"Hey." Gohan protested, rubbing his cheek.

"You were wide open." She grinned.

"Touché"

And an intense silence fell all around the room.

Videl raised her arms, almost daring Gohan to attack. And he did, moving in with a low gut punch. She blocked it with both hands, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm straight, so she could use leverage. He actually went along with the movement, wrenching himself free from her grip. And promptly struck with his other hand.

Videl dived underneath and landed a strike in his abdomen. Not hard, of course, but hard enough to let him know she had hit him.

One of the spectators bumped his neighbour, and spoke in a soft tone, though everyone could still hear it. "Holy Kami, look at them go. I knew Videl was good, but I didn't know she was this good."

"No kidding." The other returned. "Has she been going _easy _on us all this time?"

Videl, though feeling a little uncomfortable under their gazes, also felt a bit of pride. Also, yes, she _had_ been going easy on them.

She jumped back to her feet and put her full focus back on Gohan, raising her arms.

"You practised that one a lot, haven't you?" Gohan complimented her.

"I get to use it a lot too." She nodded. "You wouldn't believe how many criminals I've floored wit that."

"Criminals?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why would you use it on criminals?"

"Do… you not know?" She asked, hesitating. Was he leading her on? He didn't look like he was. "I help the police bust criminals."

"You do?" He was taken aback.

"Sure do." She added proudly. "I even got my own legal documents and everything."

"That's pretty cool." He actually said it in an approving tone. "So, if you see a crime, you can go arrest them?"

"Not exactly. I can only do something on orders of the chief. But I've got a two-way communicator, so making sure it's legal for me to step in is a piece of cake."

"That's pretty cool." He admitted, then looked as though he were considering something.

She took her stance, as did he. He struck with a high left hook, a little hesitantly. Videl just let it go by her face and aimed a right hook at his face in return. This also drifted by his face. Now he struck out with a straight punch, which she blocked.

"What about you?" She asked, as the both of them were pushing against each other now. "Where did you train?"

"Oh, with my dad." He answered casually. And used his greater upper body strength to push her back. He aimed another punch at the same place, which she dodged, and promptly countered with a straight left of her own, which he caught on his forearm.

Back to pushing.

"Your dad?" She repeated.

"And friends of his." He added. "It's a whole group of fighters. And I've trained with many of them from an early age."

"How early?" Videl wanted to know.

He shrugged. "About six or so."

"Geez, no wonder you're so good."

He twisted his arm, making her slip past it. He already moved his other arm to strike her as she came towards him, but she had other plans.

She overtook his arm, pulled on it and swung it down. And thus Gohan did an involuntary flip and landed on his back. He used his momentum to roll back to his feet before she had a chance to take advantage of it.

"Come on." She egged him on. "Let's step up the game a little." Lots of people were still watching, perhaps they should put on a show.

"Alright then." He replied. And his fist struck out. It was so sudden Videl barely had time to block it on her forearms. The next fist came, she ducked under this one and struck out with a left of her own.

He stepped back, just far enough for it to miss. So she followed up with a right one. And another left. And a high kick, and a low kick, rapidly one after the other, not willing to give him breathing room.

He narrowly dodged them all. And retaliated. His foot sprung up, a round kick at her hip, she blocked, but then he withdrew it and kicked again, this time a straight kick at her head. She blocked it as well. Again he withdrew, and still with the same leg he kicked again.

And gain. And again.

In the end Videl just stepped back from the onslaught and couldn't repress a laugh. He literally did that rapid kick thing.

Gohan just placed his leg on the ground to cross the distance and raised his other leg, though he didn't strike.

"Gohan, that was stupid."

"But it worked."

"Did you get that from a video game?"

He just grinned in return. So he really had.

"It's a bad idea to try that out for real though." She remarked.

"I just thought it would look cool."

Ok, yeah, it kinda did.

He was still standing there with one knee raised to his chest. Time to punish him. She dropped low and made a low kick at the inside of his knee.

His foot struck with a little arc, hitting her right in the shin with his heel. He also planted his foot down, preventing her from pushing on. And used it to step towards her. He struck out with his left fist. Videl didn't even bother to either dodge or block, she just let herself roll backwards.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled. She also planted both her feet into his stomach, and used his own momentum to throw him, sending him flying upside down.

She rolled over her shoulder and turned. Gohan landed on his hands and basically cartwheeled back to his feet.

Videl wiped off the bead of sweat making its way down her face. Perhaps they should call a break? Gohan didn't even look winded though. Well, she could go on herself, if she had to.

She put up her arms again. A grin made its way on her face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked her.

"Of course I am, and don't tell me you're not. You rushed over when I offered a spar."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "I guess I did, didn't I? It is nice to be having a friendly match against someone my own age. Maybe I am enjoying this a little."

She shook her head slightly. And promptly launched a kick towards his face. He had his guard down, so she stopped her foot before it would hit.

He didn't even flinch. He just kept eye contact with that big smile of his.

"Why didn't you move?" She asked, her foot still hovering just next to his face. "I could have hit you."

"You weren't going to hit me." He replied calmly. "I could tell."

It made her let out a little snortle that sounded a lot like "heh". Was she that obvious?

She drew in her leg, placing it on the ground and turned her hips, her right foot swinging high in the form of a heel. This time she had the full intent to go through with it. But before her foot had even swung properly she felt a hand in the back of her thigh. And another over her shoulder, around her neck.

Still in the motion she transferred the energy meant for the kick into her upper body instead, and her right elbow shot out, hitting him right in the ribs. He promptly let go.

Videl turned, placing her right foot back down on the ground, and used it to step forwards, towards him. She aimed a left straight punch at his chin. A finisher. Truth to be told she was mostly acting out of reflex and habit, though she was still pulling her punch.

Gohan bent the knees, grabbed her wrist with his left hand and pulled.

'_Oh no.'_

He slipped to her left side, placed his right hand on her stomach and pushed her.

But she was still going forwards from her overextended swing. So she ended up bowing over his hand instead, and he pushed her up.

They came to a halt. She was just kinda laying over his shoulder, her feet from the ground. She looked at him. "I think something went wrong here." She remarked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I should have used my other hand."

She crossed her arms. "So, are you gong let me down now?"

"You don't like being picked up?"

"Hilarious." She swung her legs and flicked herself off his hand, to land back on the ground behind him. "What were you trying though?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it was supposed to throw you back, but I accidentally reversed my hands." He admitted.

"So, if I did this again…" She started, charging again and swinging her left fist in a very telegraphed way.

He overtook her wrist, this time with his right hand, and placed his left in her stomach. He flexed his legs, turned his hips and shoulders, then pushed her.

She literally went flying back, fell down and had to roll over her back and shoulder to find her feet again.

"Ok, that was awesome." She grinned. He gave her a little shrug, grinning back at her. "I think it's time for a break though." She continued, wiping her forehead again.

"Well, alright then." He replied.

The two walked off the ring and made their way to the exit. There were still a lot of people gawking at them, though mostly at Gohan. Videl couldn't exactly blame them. She could kick all their asses with ease, but Gohan was keeping up with her.

As they walked past the crowd, said crowd came to life. "Videl, that was amazing!" A nearby guy twice her age found the need to yell into her ear.

"Those were some sweet moves."

"Way better than the last tournament, am I right fellas?"

One of the guys slammed Gohan on the shoulder. "Respect, dude."

Videl forced a smile, but inwards she was groaning. So annoying. And from the look of his joyless smile, Gohan was feeling the same. She made a mental note to never spar with Gohan in the gym again.

The stares were still annoying. Videl wasn't going to spar in front of them again.

"By the way." She addressed Gohan as they walked through the halls of the mansion. "Did you know there is a tournament coming up?"

"There is?" He was surprised. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, you do now. You gonna compete? You might actually have a chance at facing my dad. That would be a match worth paying to watch."

"I think I'll pass."

"What?" She was taken aback. "Why?"

"I'm not really interested in fighting for glory."

"Neither am I." She returned. "But the best fighters from all over the world are gathering there. And I want to fight them. Or at least watch them fight."

"You really love fighting, don't you?"

"Yep. It runs in my blood."

"In your blood?"

"Hello, my dad's the world champ. And he defeated Cell."

"Ah."

"Are you that dense?"

"No, I was just thinking about something else entirely."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." He waved it off. "I have to say, you're really good."

"Thank you." She grinned. "So are you. Way better than I expected when I first saw you." He grinned slightly, doing that head scratching thing again. Was that a tick or something? "But tell me, did you underestimate me?"

"Well… a little." He admitted. "I knew you were good, but you're better than I thought."

"I guess we were both pleasantly surprised." She grinned. "By the way, I have been thinking, have you participated in the last tournament? I think if I faced you I would have remembered."

"I haven't. I didn't even know there had been a tournament until your father showed up at the Cell Games."

"You didn't? Geez, do you live way out in the boonies or something?"

"Well…"

Videl glanced at him. She didn't actually expect to be right here. "You do, don't you?"

"Kinda."

"You're weird."

"Kinda." He laughed. And she laughed as well.

They sat in a private room, where Videl had a servant bring refreshments over. They talked a bit about their training. Videl thought her training was tough, but Gohan told her he had been sparring seriously against adults since he himself was only ten or so. No wonder he was so good at fighting.

She tried to convince him to sign up for the tournament, but he really didn't want to.

Oh well, there was still time.

They also talked about his home. It was way out in the mountains, with them being the only people around for many miles. Secluded indeed. He kept talking about it, the rivers and forests. The birds, the dinosaurs, the few other people. It was nice to listen to him, he really loved his home. But she couldn't exactly relate, having lived in this city all her life.

She in turn talked her work for the police. The criminals she busted, the excitement it brought, the feeling of pride when she defeated men armed with firearms. Though he probably couldn't relate to that either.

Afterwards the two had a bit of a spar, though it was mostly just them showing each other a few moves. Then he announced that he had to leave, as his mother was waiting for him at home.

All in all, it was a good day.

* * *

Days passed. It was actually quite quietly. The police didn't call her that often, sometimes the crime was already resolved by the time she got there.

There was also a rumour flying around of a guy… well… flying around. Went by the name of Singing Man. He was going around every now and again, busting criminals, knocking them out and then leaving.

It ground Videl's gears. Sure, she wasn't really doing much different, and yes, he was on her turf. But he was illegal. She had a cooperation with the police, he was acting on his own, playing vigilante. That was against the law.

Also according to the rumours he was super strong and fast. One of them tricksters, no doubt. After seven years they had reared their ugly heads again. Ah well, Videl would show him what for

And she got the opportunity soon. As she was flying home from school she got a call. It was actually nearby. Only two minutes after the call she landed her copter on the scene of the crime.

"I am the great Saiyaman!" Someone yelled. Videl saw someone from the back making a double peace pose. Someone wearing a long red cape, weird gloves and boots, and some kind of trashcan as a helmet.

She glanced around. The officers at the scene were currently cuffing the unconscious criminals. And this weirdo was posing for the cameras.

"Hey, you!" She called. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned to her. He was also wearing a green vest and either some black skin-tight suit or something to make it look like he had big muscles.

Well, a bit big. They were more… defined.

"Hey there, miss Videl." He greeted her, in a jovial and exaggerated voice.

'_Hang on.'_ Shot through her head. _'Is that… Gohan?'_

"I am sorry, but I can't stay to chat." He said, and his feet left the floor. He shot into the sky.

'_He can fly!'_ She looked him go. For a moment she wondered if she should pursue him in her copter, but he was long gone already.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

She looked at her screen. _'So, it was _Son_ Gohan.'_ She noted. _'And Son Goku is his dad. That does explain a few things. But why didn't he tell me Goku's his father? Is because he's a trickster? Maybe he's ashamed of that?'_

She pondered for a little bit.

'_But he's good enough to match up to me. And I'm pretty sure he didn't use any tricks. But now he's going around using tricks to make himself look like a superhero. Even though he didn't want to enter the tournament. Is he afraid to have his tricks be found out?'_

She shook her head. That just didn't add up. She was sure of one thing though. Gohan was hiding a big secret, and she wanted in.

'_But why didn't Son Goku come back to defend his title? Neither he nor any of his trickster friends showed up. Were they scared when a real fighter like my dad entered? Well, he did crush Cell, also a trickster, so maybe they were.'_

"Videl." Erasa's voice sounded just outside her room. "Can we come in?"

We. Sharpner must be with her. Oh well, Videl was dressed properly, since she'd have school in a few, so she didn't mind. "Sure." She called back.

"What are you doing?" The blonde girl wanted to know.

"Looking up on Saiyaman." She replied. No, she wasn't going to mention her knowing it was Gohan. If she did, she wouldn't be able to use that secret as leverage. Besides, it was bad manners.

"Singing Man?"

"I think I heard him say Saiyaman yesterday." Videl replied.

"Oh, right, you were there." Sharpner remembered. "So, what did he look like?"

"Weird."

"That we knew already. Did he do stupid poses?"

"Not this time. I think he was in a hurry. Oh well, we'll find him out eventually."

That made Erasa scratch her head. "Err… why? He's doing good, isn't he?"

"Technically." Videl admitted. "But he's taking the law in his own hands. People can't do that."

Erasa smirked. "Isn't that how you started out?"

"Ow, low blow." Videl laughed. "Yes, but I saw it was wrong and work alongside the police now." She replied. "But we should be going, shouldn't we?" She changed topics.

"Nah, we're early." Sharpner shrugged. "At least, if we fly with you."

Of course, Videl should have known.

Ah well, she didn't mind.

* * *

A few more days passed. Saiyaman was still a pain in Videl's side, but she didn't meet him anymore. She wondered if she should ring Gohan up and confront him that way. But no, she wanted to bust him herself.

Then her chance came. She was in the morning class when she got a call. Apparently, someone had broken into a circus and made off with the newest sensation, a baby dinosaur.

And according to witnesses, it was someone dressed in Saiyaman's stupid costume.

Well, either someone was trying to blame Gohan for their crime, or he picked the wrong side of the law. Either way suited Videl.

She flew over, being told the route the dino-napper was taken. She was just in time to see him hop up a moving truck and run over it. It blocked the police, while he kept running. And wow, he could run fast.

Not fast enough to shake her copter though. She simply flew over him and cut off his escape route.

He looked behind, perhaps considering taking his chances with the police. The baby dino was on his back.

"Got you!" She said.

"Miss Videl." He returned. It really was Gohan, she recognised his voice immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked sharply.

"I have to return this baby to his parents." He replied. "It is very important; you have to believe me."

"I don't." She returned. "And what's more, I know that's you under that helmet." She pointed at him and put on her most accusing voice. "Gohan!"

"No!" He yelled back. "It's not me!"

Videl snorted. She couldn't help it, that was just too funny. Gohan just stood there, grinning sheepishly.

"Now." Videl stated when she regained control over her laughing muscles. "Hand over the dinosaur and come quietly."

"I can't do that." He replied.

"The hard way it is then." She stated, and jumped in. She launched a high kick, followed by a high heel. And another high kick. But Gohan stepped back and avoided them all.

Shit, he was good, even with both hands tied up with the dinosaur. She had to get serious.

So she did. She made a feint with her leg, pretending to wind up another high kick, but went for a straight one to the stomach instead. It hit him squarely in the chest. And it felt like she hit a wall. A shot of pain went up her leg.

Armour? Perhaps he was hiding it under that suit.

She didn't let it bother her and charged in again. Though Gohan kept stepping back to avoid her, he couldn't shake her.

"Videl." He almost pleaded. "I know what it looks like, but I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"Tell that to the judge!" She grunted, focusing on her attacks.

"If I don't take him back, his parents will come looking for him, and it will not be pretty."

"We can handle a few petty dinosaurs." She grunted. How was he talking and dodging at the same time? She could barely keep up with him, so quickly he avoided her. And so easily too. Had he been holding back on her all this time? Or was there something fishy going on here? She suspected the latter, since he was the son of that trickster.

"Give it up." A voice through a megaphone called. Indeed, the block was set off at both sides now by a police barricade.

"All this trouble for a baby dinosaur." Gohan mumbled. Well, he had a point there. Usually there wouldn't be so much commotion over this. But it involved Saiyaman, and the police wanted him caught as well, so they pulled out all the stops.

"Return the dinosaur to his rightful owner." Videl demanded, seizing up on Gohan.

"I can't do that. People might get hurt if I do, and that's the truth."

"Save it for your lawyer." She returned. "I'm taking you in."

"You have to believe me." He started.

She cut him off with a kick he didn't expect. It landed on his side, and once again it felt like she had hit steel. But he did drop the dinosaur, so it did have results. She swung more at him, mostly to make him back off more.

And he did. But now he was also deflecting her barrage with his palms, parrying everything. He did not even try to attack or counter her like he had before.

"Give it up!" She commanded. A cry sounded behind them as the circus owner had taken hold of his dino. "See, it's back where it belongs, so there!" She accented her line with a punch, which he caught in his palm.

Then a crack sounded. Videl turned to look. The owner was swinging his whip at the baby, who looked in distress.

"Hey!" She called. That wasn't any good treatment of animals. Especially when the little guy started crying loud.

"Obey me, you stubborn little pest!"

Videl felt her stomach turn. Ok, she could sympathise with Gohan a little now. But it was still a crime.

"Tobi!" Gohan called.

"Forget him." Videl told him. "I'm arresting you."

"You can't." He protested. And looked aside when he hears another crack.

Videl took the opportunity to jump up, grab Gohan's head between her thighs and swing backwards, placing her hands on the ground. She was intending to throw him to the pavement. But then his weight just vanished, and so did he.

"Hey?" She called, slightly confused. Gohan was a little distance from her now. What just happened? How did he get free?

"I'm sorry." He said. "But I have to…" He was cut off by a roar. An answer to the cries of the baby dinosaur.

A few screams came from down the street. Then she saw it. It was absolutely massive, it's wings couldn't even extend fully between the buildings, so large it was.

It flew over, casting a dark shadow.

"This just got ugly". Gohan next to her commented.

Her breath was stuck in her throat. Another roar, and a different one came over. This one landed just by the baby dino, trembling the ground underneath.

"Videl." Gohan called.

"They're huge." She commented.

"We have to return their baby." He continued.

"Right." She snapped out of it. It was time to act now. She saw the police draw their guns. "Stop!" She ran over. "Don't shoot."

They held their fire. Well, most of them. She saw that circus owner take a gun from one of the officers and shoot.

The effect was immediate. The monster roared. And the other one landed as well, ready to attack the man.

"TOTO!" Gohan called. But to no effect. The dino launched.

And stopped promptly. Underneath it stood Gohan, his arm up to his elbow embedded into the beast's stomach.

"I'm sorry Toto." He said.

"You won't get away with this!" The circus guy snarled at Gohan and aimed his gun at him. Videl jumped, making a full circle in the air. With one kick she disarmed him, with the other she knocked him out.

She looked back at Gohan, who gave her a smile. He turned to the baby dino. "It's alright Tobi." Gohan said to it. "It's over now." He picked it up and hoisted it high in the air.

The other dinosaur closer, and gently took the baby from his arms with the beak.

Then Gohan hoisted the massive beast up his shoulder. He didn't even look like he was strained. And his feet left the ground. "Come." He said to the other dinosaur. "Let's leave."

And leave they did. He literally flew through the air.

"What?" Videl found herself asking. "Just… what?"

"You won't get away!" The circus owner yelled. He had woken up. She hadn't kicked him hard enough. Ah well, time to fix that. "I know where the nest is!" He kept raving. "I'll take him again!"

Then an officer clapped his irons around the man's wrists. "No, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"What?" He actually looked surprised. "But there is no law against taking a dinosaur."

"No, but there is one against taking my gun."

The man actually looked defeated.

Videl grinned. Ah, justice. Kind off. She watched Gohan leave with the two big beasts. She was going to let this one slide.

Then she turned to the officer. "There isn't a law?" She asked. "There should be one. That guy put a lot of lives in danger just for his personal profit."

"I think it's more because up until now nobody was stupid enough to try." The officer laughed.

Ok, that was likely. "In that case, I'm gonna try to get that law written." She stated.

"We're behind you." He spoke for the police. "Now, about Saiyaman…"

"We'll let him go this time." She stated. "He means well. But we're still going to try and contact him. At least I will."

"I'll tell the others. Well then, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please, leave me a review, and tell me what you think.

And to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed already, thank you all. Seriously, I was really surprised to see just how many there are.

And special thanks to MrChuckMan.

See you next week. (hopefully)

Ps, Videl is only 17. That's 'no older than 18', right?


	3. Chapter 3 Training Outdoors

And we're another chapter into this story. I like it quite a lot.

Have fun reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training Outdoors**

* * *

"I see." Videl sighed. "Well, thank you for trying." She hung up.

Another dead end. How come it was so hard to find Gohan's place? Nobody seemed to be able to give her a more accurate answer than 'somewhere in the mountains of the East District'.

Well, final resort it was then. She called the police station. "Hey, it's Videl." She said. "Listen, I know it isn't exactly to the rules, but I have a favour to ask. I want to trace a home number, to find the address, and possibly coordinates. Can you do that for me?"

* * *

She looked down at the lush forests. This place was way bigger than she believed it was. So many mountains and rivers. Plains, fields of grass, lakes and forests. Gohan truly lived beautifully here. But damn, it was a long way. Did he seriously go all this way just to have a match with her?

And how long did it take him? Probably not as long as it was taking her now. Though her jet copter was a top of the line, it was just that, a copter, not a plane.

Something appeared from behind the horizon. A mountain. This one looked familiar. She checked her map. Yup, that must be it, Mt Paozu. Almost there now.

She sighed, thinking about her plan. She was going to confront Gohan, and then… well, she didn't actually have an idea. It might go many places. So she was prepared. She had her gi, a fresh set of clothes, packed lunch, sunscreen, shampoo, a taser and a couple of handcuffs with her.

She wasn't actually planning on arresting him. She hoped she could convince him to sign up with the police like she did, or otherwise give up his vigilantism. And then, well, a bit outdoor training was just what she needed, and a good sparring partner was welcome too.

A few minutes later she landed her copter in a grassy field, not far from a single house. Must be the place. She jumped out her copter and capsulised it.

"We don't want anything!" She heard a woman yell at her. It came from the second floor, where a woman with long black hair was looking at her. "I don't care what you're selling!"

"I'm not here to sell anything." She returned. "I'm here for Son Gohan."

"'_Here for him'_, are you?! What do you want with my son?"

'_Ah, so he does live here. And that's his mother then.'_ She noted to herself. She had to admit, Gohan's mother looked young enough to be his elder sister. "I'm here to talk with him." She replied truthfully. "I've sparred with him a few times."

"You're the one he fought?" The woman replied. "He didn't tell me you're a girl."

'_And what does me having a vagina have to do with anything?'_ She wondered, getting a little annoyed now. "Can I talk to him?" She just asked.

"He has studies." The woman returned. "So you come over to seduce him."

"Me? Seduce him?" Videl nearly shrieked. "Berk!" She made a gagging noise.

That did not go down well with the older woman. "So he's not good enough for you?" She yelled back.

"Just let me talk to him!" Videl basically demanded.

"I don't think I will!"

"Mom?" The young man she had come here for came walking up the balcony. "What's going on?" He asked and looked down. "Oh, hey… Videl?" He was now surprised and gaping at her.

"You know this hussy?" His mother asked him loudly, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "Get your jaw off the floor! You aren't going anywhere with her!"

"HUSSY?"

"Mom, she's the one I've sparred with." Gohan argued. "We talked about that."

"You didn't tell me she was a girl." His mother returned, giving Videl the evil eye.

"Does it matter?" Gohan stated. "But what is she here for? Hey Videl?" He now addressed her directly. "What brings you all the way over here?"

'_Arguing with your mom, can't you tell?'_ She thought angrily. She swallowed it though. "I wanted to have a word with you." She answered.

"About what?"

"Things." She replied. "The other day."

"Oh, right." He sighed.

"What's this about?!" His mother demanded.

"It's about probably Saiyaman." Gohan admitted. Ah, so his mother did know. "She kinda figured me out somehow." He explained to his mother, and promptly jumped over the balcony, to land on his feet on the ground. He made it look like he just jumped a single step from the stairs, rather than an entire floor.

"It _is_ about Saiyaman, isn't it?" He then asked Videl.

"Yeah, kinda." She replied. "Can we go somewhere we can talk?"

It was Gohan's mother who replied. "You can talk right here, can't you?"

"Well, I guess we could take a walk." Gohan suggested.

"Just don't let her seduce you." His mother yelled and slammed the window shut.

Videl clenched her fist, but still let Gohan guide her away from the house. Oh, the nerve of that woman. Calling her, Videl Satan, a hussy?

"Sorry about that." He apologised again. "Mom can get a little… intense, sometimes."

"I noticed." She returned.

"So, you err… know I'm Saiyaman" How did you even find out?"

"I recognised your voice. And the way you walk and talk. Also, _'It's not me.'_" She imitated in a low voice. And promptly laughed at the memory.

Next to her Gohan just groaned. "How stupid I am."

"Very stupid." She grinned.

"You can't tell anyone." He then pleaded.

"I don't know." She decided to lead him on, and tease him a little. He certainly seemed to be fun to tease. "The world has a right to know."

"You can't." He replied. "I hid my identity because I don't want to be recognised."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really."

She took a look at his face. It was serious, and honest. And a little handsome.

"Ok, I won't spill." She then promised.

"Thanks a bunch, Videl."

"If you compete in the tournament." She finished her sentence.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But I can't." He tried. "I'm not interested in that."

"Well, then I guess your big secret will be up for grabs." Videl made a shrug. "That Gohan is the great Saiyaman. Come on." She bumped him with her elbow. "All you have to do is enter as the great Saiyaman. Then people won't know it's you."

"Well, no, but…"

"Or would you rather I talk to the press?"

"No."

"Then you're entering." She decided. "And hey, maybe your dad can come too." She hooked on.

He snapped up. "My dad?"

"Yeah, Son Goku." She replied with a proud grin. "I know he's your father. And he's the champion from before my father. You know, dad was disappointed your dad never showed up. I think it would be great if he made a comeback."

"He… can't." Gohan denied with a low and calm voice.

"Why not? Is he chicken?" Videl remarked, then looked aside. And got a bit of a shock.

Gohan looked a little gloomy, a little sad. He was letting his head hang a bit, his eyes unfocused. "Actually, he died a few years ago."

Videl stopped walking, pretty much frozen on the spot.

Son Goku had died?

He never showed up to any of Hercule's challenges, never came to defend his honour, not because he was afraid, like her dad liked to claim, but simply because he had died?

It wrenched in her gut. They had been mocking a dead man.

"I…" She stammered. She had been really insensitive just now. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

"It's ok, you didn't know." He replied lightly.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. What should she say now? She had wanted to ask about the tricks, if it was why they never showed up. But she couldn't exactly do that anymore.

She sighed slightly. Ok, she was going to drop the whole tournament thing, for now. The day wasn't here yet, she could try and push him again later.

"What about those…" 'Tricks' was at the tip of her tongue. "things you do as Saiyaman?" She asked. "How did you do that?"

"That?" He asked, slightly panicked. "Oh, that's, err… the suit."

"The suit?"

"Yeah, you know, my suit." He avoided. "It's made by Bulma."

"Why decide to wear it? I mean, why go out and fight crime at all? You live way out here, it's a pretty long way."

"Well, yeah, it is." He admitted. "But sometimes I do go to the city. To get certain groceries and other stuff. Then you told me you were fighting crime yourself, and I started noticing crime almost every time I was over, and… well… you inspired me."

"I inspired you?" She almost laughed. That was certainly unexpected. "So why the suit?"

"I didn't want to be recognised." He replied again. "My family likes being left alone."

"Yeah, I kinda figured, with you living way out here and all." She joked lightly. "So, what's the suit do? Is it how you fly?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "Antigravity belt." He then said.

"Seriously?"

"It's made by Bulma."

Videl nodded slightly. Ok, that was plausible. "And what else?"

"It's bulletproof, for one."

"Bullet resistant, you mean?"

"No, actually bullet proof. It's made from a special material, that gets harder the stronger it is hit."

"It does?" She repeated. And made a connection. "So that's why you felt like a wall of steel when I hit you the other day. It was the suit!"

He gave a little nervous smile. "Yeah. I barely even feel any bullets."

"Amazing. Can I get one too?"

"What?"

"A suit. I want one too!" She stated. "It would be amazing to have it. Oh, and for the rest of the police force. And the army, I guess. Why isn't it being shipped yet?"

"It's still a work in progress." Gohan replied casually. "She gave it to me because I'm a friend of the family."

"I see." She replied, a little disappointed.

Silence fell between the two.

Videl breathed in. it smelled good here. Of water, of forest, of grass. It smelled clean, and free. "What do you do around here?" She then asked, feeling a little curious."

"Oh, a bit of hunting and fishing." He replied casually. "Also chopping firewood. It helps keep the expenses down."

"I meant for fun."

"That is for fun." He returned.

"You hunt for sport?"

"Well, sometimes. I always bring the animals back to eat though, so it's not exactly the same as when others hunt for sport. And I don't use a gun either."

"You don't? Then what do you do? Punch them?"

"Sometimes." He grinned. "Chase, ambush, jump, trap, there are many ways to hunt."

"I'll take your word for it." She replied. "I've never hunted before."

"Do you want to try?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Alright then."

"So, how do you train?" She then asked. "You must be getting at least some training in, because there's no way you got that good by doing nothing."

"Well, I actually haven't trained properly for quite some time now." He admitted.

She opened her mouth to ask how in the world he could stop training, but then remembered it probably had to do with his father. Besides, her own father barely trained anymore, and she was still quite sure he was at the top of the league.

"Then wanna spar with me again?" She offered. "I got to be at my best for the tournament."

"Well, ok, I don't mind." He replied. "Just let me change. These clothes aren't really comfortable to exercise in."

"Sure." She nodded.

And thus, the two walked back to his house again. Videl let her eyes slide over the scenery, especially the trees. A really nice place to live this was. But there was one little nagging doubt starting to grow in the back of her head. "Hey, aren't there any large dinosaurs around here? I thought this place would be crawling with them."

"Oh, there are plenty around, they just don't come up here. I think they know better."

"Sure they do." She laughed.

"The closest big dinos live on the peak right over." He pointed to the mountain nearby.

"Those big flying ones, right?"

"Pterodactyls." He replied. "But yeah, it's Toto and his family. There's also Icarus, who moved into a cave by a lake, a little further from here. He's also a friend of mine, we've been playing together for years."

"Another big dino?"

"He's a dragon, actually."

"A dragon? You played with a dragon?"

"Sure did. Do you want to see him?"

"Hell yeah I wanna see him! Dragons are a super rare species. But err, it's safe, right? I mean, he's tame, right?"

"Oh no, he's a wild one." Gohan replied casually. "But you'll be fine if you're with me."

She was having second thoughts about this now. On the other hand, a wild dragon. Dragons are a rare and exotic species, almost never seen. They can't be kept in zoos, too large, too powerful, and as a flying species they simply need too much space. Not to mention the fire.

"Does he breathe fire?"

"Actually, no, he doesn't."

"That's a shame."

"My mom's really happy about that one though."

"Lol, I bet."

So the two chatted casually, walking back to the house. Gohan's mother was no longer on the balcony, probably done with hanging out the wash.

"Goten!" Gohan called up. At once a boy appeared on the second floor. "Can you get me my watch?"

"Ok." The boy disappeared. And reappeared a second later. "Here." He threw it. "Who is that?" He then asked, pointing to Videl.

"She's a friend." Gohan replied and put his watch on. Then he pressed a button. His body was covered in a glow, and he was suddenly wearing his gi.

Videl blinked.

"Bulma made it for me." Gohan answered the unspoken question. "It also has my suit. Well then, shall we?"

"Yeah, just let me… wait, we're going on foot?"

"Sure, it's not that far." He replied. "Goten, if mom asks, I'll be back for lunch."

"Ok." The kid waved.

And Gohan started running.

"Hey, you didn't tell me… hey, wait up!" She ran after him.

He didn't run that fast, allowing her to catch up, but then he picked up the pace.

"I didn't know this would involve running." She commented.

"It'll make for a good warmup." He said, smiling at her. Oh, it was on now.

So the two ran. It was mostly downhill, which was pretty nice. But also swerving between the trees. Videl assumed Gohan knew where they were going, because she didn't even see a trail or path. It was just forest.

After a bit they reached the other end of the forest, and she was greeted by a large field of plain grass, long enough to reach up to her hips. And Gohan kept on running. There definitely was no path here.

She ran after him. It was weird, running through a field like this. She did her share of running, as it was part of her training, but that was either a treadmill or on the flat paved streets. This was way different. The grass moved against her boots, making every step take more effort. It also brushed her bare legs, and past her hands, which was a funny feeling.

Yet she liked it. It was new, and it was good. Especially the air. It was so clean. Even if it was a bit thinner than what she was used to. But just because Gohan lived on a mountain didn't mean he lived at a very high altitude. There was a difference, but only slight.

After the field came more forest, and then another open plane, this time full of shattered rock. As if he were a mountain goat Gohan hopped on top of a rock and skipped over to the next. He didn't even slow down.

Videl hesitated. This was a bit dangerous, miss-stepping could really hurt. She observed Gohan. He had his arms spread out, like an airplane, skipping on rapidly. Until he stopped to turn and look back at her. He stopped mid-step too, and just balanced on one foot.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. She spread out her arms, and hopped on a rock, imitating Gohan. She needed to find her balance a bit, but managed to remain on her foot. Then she hopped to the next one, came to a still to find a balance.

"Not like that." Gohan called. She looked to see him walking over. Indeed, he walked rather than jumped. "You have to keep moving."

"But I have to balance on my foot." She protested.

"When you walk you stand on one foot for a little bit as you bring your other foot forwards, right?" He asked her. "Just do it like that. Keep in motion to keep your balance."

And he showed her by going over for a bit.

"Alright then." She nodded. And tried it. She hopped, and immediately hopped again. It actually went better. And a lot faster too.

"That's the way." He encouraged her.

Gaining more confidence, she sped up more. She watched carefully where she went, but it went well. And she had fun doing so. She felt like she reached the other side too soon, but also found herself a bit winded. That's not much of a surprise, since she was concentrating on doing something she usually doesn't do, so she'd definitely feel that.

Gohan, who had been waiting for her, gave her a few seconds to catch her breath, and started running again.

Sheesh, how far was this lake?

It was open grass fields again, though thankfully not as tall. After that more forest.

A low rumbling started to echo in her ears. It sounded familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. But whatever it was, they were running towards it.

Then the trees opened up. A river was cutting through them, swirling like a serpent. Gohan started leading along the river side. If that sounds nice, forget it, that field of rocks earlier was just the tutorial. The river had smashed through solid stone, and many broken boulders laid scattered. And Gohan as already hopping over them.

Not one to be brought down so easily, Videl followed. She did slow down by a lot. These rocks were quite a bit higher and seemed to go on longer too. She wanted to conserve her stamina.

Thus, they followed the river, occasionally crossing it where it was thin enough to jump over. Videl looked down a few times. There was a lot of water, and it was going fast, but she highly doubted this was as high as it would go. Clearly this river would take on far more water on occasion.

Then all of a sudden the ground stopped. They had reached some kind of edge, or plateau of solid stone. A forest laid just below her, stretching out to the horizon, only interrupted every now and again by rivers, lakes and hills.

"We're almost there." Gohan said. He pointed to a large lake near the base of a mountain.

Videl looked behind. Though there was a peak there she doubted it was the one Gohan lived on. How far had she run already? She lost track of both time and distance. The sun had risen noticeable, so a lot of time must have passed.

She glanced to her left. The river was coming down with a massive roar, falling many metres, forming a waterfall of mist near the bottom.

Everything was big here. Even the trees. Though they were many metres high up, she could only barely see over the nearby treetops.

Videl stretched out a little. "Do you want to take a breather?" Gohan offered.

"Just a second to catch my breath." She replied. "Do you run all this way every time you want to see your dragon?"

"Oh, not always." He said casually. "He used to live a lot closer. I think he likes it here more though. But we often meet in the forest, or he comes to look me up."

"I see." Videl sighed. No wonder this guy seemed to have crazy stamina, doing this so regularly it didn't even seem like a big deal anymore.

She sat down on the bare rock. And promptly shot up again. It was hot. Of course it was hot, the sun had been shining on it for hours. Well, so much for sitting down.

So she made her way over to the river instead. Indeed, thanks to the waterfall the rocks here were wet, and cool to the touch. Downside? She was kinda in the vapour, and she'd definitely not stay dry. Well, maybe that would be nice. She did work up quite a sweat and was also feeling a bit hot herself.

"Do you want a drink?" Gohan asked her. "The river is clean enough to drink from."

"I think I'll pass." She denied. She also had drinks in her copter, enough to last the whole day, but she didn't feel like bringing that out right now. Besides, she wasn't that thirsty. It could wait.

"Do you like it here?" He then asked.

"All I've been doing here is running." She remarked. And chuckled at his defeated face. "But yeah, it's a nice change of pace. I never thought running in the mountains could be this intense. I thought it was just going downhill and uphill."

"That's if you follow the roads."

"Which we clearly don't do." She let her eyes go past the horizon. So large, so far away. In the far distance she could make out more mountains, the ones popping up from behind the horizon. And some of those had white tops.

Yeah, she was glad she decided to come here.

She stood up again. "Let's go then." She announced. "How do we get down?"

"Usually my brother and I just jump straight into the trees from here." Gohan pointed down.

"Good one." Videl chuckled. And felt the laugh wash off her face. "You're serious."

"But I guess today we can take the slope instead." He offered.

The two walked over to closer to the waterfall. And there Videl learned that the word slope was used loosely here. It wasn't a drop-off like the rest of the edge was, but it was still definitely uncomfortable steep.

And it was moist. Wet, slippery stone, leading towards the cover of leaves a few metres below. What's not to love?

At least she didn't have to worry about falling off the edge, since it was angled the other way. There were also a lot of stones sticking out, they did look smooth, but perhaps could be used as hand grips.

Gohan nodded once to her and let himself slip down. Literally. He slipped over the smooth surface, using his hands on the rocks sticking out to control his speed.

He made it look easy.

Videl shook her head slightly. This guy was reckless, even by her standards. She stepped on the slide and let herself slip down. It actually wasn't as slippery as she thought and going down was easy as pie. She slipped through the leaves and slid a few metres further before landing on a little plateau. Clearly the water hit a wall here and would just gush over the edge. Also, it was narrow, and Gohan wasn't on it. He stood on a branch just before her.

The branch was thick, and there were many overhead to grip on to. She looked down and was shocked to find they were only barely three metres up. She had slid down further than she thought.

She made a jump, gripping the overhead branch as she landed

"See." Gohan nodded. "It's easy. Come on." And he jumped over to a different branch, and another one, basically the same way he jumped over those rocks.

Jumpy time, lvl 3.

Videl giggled to herself. But that's just what it felt like.

She imitated him, though still more careful, and unlike him using her hands to grip wherever she could. Just because she was confident she could do it didn't mean she was going to.

She thought back to her father. He didn't even know she was here. For all he knew she was with Erasa or Sharpner. A friend, she had said. If he knew she was here he'd throw a fit. Not unlike Gohan's mother.

But above all, he'd be telling her to be careful, to come down from there, that she'd die if she fell. Bitch please, she could easily jump from this height no problem. But he was a worrywart.

She stopped. Gohan had made a large leap from one tree to another. This was a little too far for comfort. Luckily there was another way, a tree nearby she could just hop to and jump on. And this one didn't have those annoying little twigs either, and looked much dryer. Far better to stand on and hold on to.

So that's where she went. She took the leap.

She heard Gohan's voice behind her. "Wait, no, that's a dead…" The rest of it was masked by a massive crack. The branch she had put her weight on fell beneath her feet. She grasped the nearest handhold to save herself but could only watch as the wood shattered in her grip.

Next thing she knew she was looking up at the roof of leaves. She felt something warm and solid beneath her back, something holding her neck and back of her head in place, and something holding her up by the knees.

She wasn't lying straight either, but a little folded up.

Videl needed a second to realise she wasn't even hurt.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked from beneath her.

"Yeah." She nodded, feeling a bit dazed. _'What just happened?'_ She pushed herself up, and realised Gohan was laying underneath her, flat on his back, having held her head protectively in the nook of his elbow.

"I'm sorry." Gohan then apologised. "I guess I got a little carried away and forgot you're not used to doing this."

Videl got off of him. "Thanks for the catch, I guess. Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I managed to break my fall. I'm fine."

"So am I." She returned. Well, we're on the ground now." She shrugged. "Shall we go on?"

"Alright then."

And he led the way over the forest floor instead. At a run, of course. But Videl had stamina, so it wasn't that much of a problem. She was starting to feel it though. That dragon better be worth it.

"Usually Goten and I jump over the trees here." Gohan said, pointing upwards.

"Why?" Videl wondered. "Is it faster?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "It's more fun that way, I guess."

It made her snort a little. Oh yeah, sound reasoning there. She had to admit though, jumping over the trees was more fun than running down below.

It was surprisingly bare beneath the trees. The sunlight was completely blocked by the dense roof of leaves, with only a bit of green wherever there was a hole. Other than that, there wasn't a lot of plants down here.

Kinda boring.

She noticed something move. Something little and brown. It scurried over the floor, and then vanished behind a tree. A squirrel? A big rat perhaps? Come to think of it, it was awfully noisy for a supposedly empty forest. Where are all the animals? She could hear them, but not see any.

She heard the whistle of birds, the call of frogs, and more animals she couldn't place. And a growl of something bigger.

"Hey, look." Gohan pointed to the side. "It's a bear."

"A bear?" She looked over. Indeed, it was a brown bear. It was standing on its hind legs, looking at the both of them. "Is it angry?"

"Nah she noticed us coming a mile away." Gohan told her. "She's just a little curious. Not everyday that people come running through here. But we didn't startle her, so it's fine."

So Gohan said. Videl still looked over her shoulder, to the big and brown beast. It was still looking at them, but also still standing at the same place. It was a little uneasy, but on the other hand, Gohan probably knew what he was talking about.

"Are there more?" She asked him.

"Bears? Yeah, they've really taken over recently."

"Recently?"

"After Icarus settled here and chased off the carnivorous dinosaurs." He continued. "I have yet to see a T-Rex here since then."

"So, Icarus actually makes this place safer?"

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." He returned. "You won't find many big herbivores here either, because he hunts them. But not bears and the likes, and they seem to like it here."

"Makes sense." Videl nodded.

"Well then, here we are." He announced. Just up ahead the greenery was increasing. Probably the edge of the forest.

And indeed it was. In fact, the edge was so sharp the moment Videl stepped through the bushes from underneath the trees she had to squint against the sunlight. The sun was right in front of her, and reflected into the water, doubling the light. Not pleasant.

It was also a lot warmer here all of sudden. The difference one step can make.

She looked around. They were at the edge of both the forest and the lake, standing on some stones, the water barely a metre from the edge of the forest. It was almost completely still, reflecting the blue sky above. To her left the lake formed into a river, going further downstream. To her right, across the lake, there was a steep extension of the mountain, with a big hole in it.

The forest pretty much stopped at the lake, the other side covered in grass, with only a few trees, which picked up more the further away.

She breathed in. She could smell the calm water. This was a beautiful place.

Gohan started walking to her right, upstream. He led her around the lake. At one point they crossed the river feeding the lake, but it was barely a few centimetres deep, so that was easy as pie. Eventually the two arrived before the big cave.

It felt a lot cooler here.

"Icarus." Gohan called. "I know you're in there."

A grumble was his answer. Then something jumped out of the darkness. Something big, purple and really fast. It tackled Gohan, who flew backwards out of the cave and ended up on his back in the water.

"Icarus, easy!" She heard Gohan laugh.

It was indeed a dragon, though with smaller wings than she imagined. Still, it had three sets of limbs, a long and thick tail, and a long neck. It's head alone was half as high as they were tall. was covered in purple scales on the back, and yellow on the underside.

And it was currently assaulting Gohan with its tongue, licking every inch of him it could.

"Cut it out." Gohan pushed the big head away. He rolled up, only to find himself soaked. His back with water, his front with… dragon drool.

He looked up at her. "Piece of warning." He said, whipping his arms somewhat, sending liquid flying. "It doesn't wash out." He sighed.

She grinned, also making a mental note to stay away from that big tongue.

"Well then, this is Icarus." He introduced the two. "He's grown a lot since we became friends. And this is Videl. She's a friend."

"Hey there." She waved slightly. Was she seriously taking to an animal? Oh, but what an animal it was. It was massive, bigger than an elephant, though not as big as some T-Rexes. The scales looked smooth, more like those of a fish than those of a lizard. It had six horns on its head, and a stubby nose. It looked… kind of cute. Especially when it started swinging its tail around. Like a dog, a bit.

"No, don't do that." Gohan warned. At once the wagging was replaced by a stillness, and a sad face, with big eyes. "Alright, one round." At once it let out a happy roar, and pretty much head-butted Gohan away. He flew backwards and fell into the lake, where he disappeared into the water. And the dragon dived right in after him.

The two came up again, Gohan on Icarus's back.

Videl sat down on a nearby boulder, somewhat happy to be able to catch her breath. She was also drinking in the show of the boy and his dragon.

Son Gohan. What a strange guy that was.

* * *

"Who's a good boy?" She asked, scratching the dragon under the chin. "You are, yes, you are."

Icarus, who was laying on his back, slammed his tail against the ground, quite literally shaking the ground. Thankfully Videl didn't really notice that one, since she was currently standing on his chest.

"He seems to like you." Gohan commented behind her.

"I'm glad." She stated, once again dodging the slimy tongue. Oh, Icarus was definitely worth the long way here. Provided he didn't lick her.

Videl had been taking a breather while Gohan and Icarus played a bit. It was nice, sitting in the sun, watching the two. But by now it was wearing off a little, and she was starting to itch for movement.

Well, flying with Icarus was out. she highly doubted she could hang on to his back while he flew like that, or handle being dropped from a height into the water. Yeah, she felt like she had gone through a few heart attacks while watching them.

"Would you like a flight?" Gohan offered all of a sudden. "I'm sure Icarus won't mind."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." She replied immediately. "How about something else? You know I'm preparing for the tournament, right?"

"It's also important to take time off, you know?"

"I know." She returned, a little annoyed. "But now's the time for training. Well, I guess I did do a bit of training on my way here. That was quite the adventure already."

He grinned, blushing slightly. "Glad you liked it." He mumbled. "But if you want to spar, I'm up for it."

"It's a long way back though." Videl commented, letting herself slide off if Icarus. The dragon was a little disappointed that playtime was over.

"Or we could fight here." Gohan suggested. "We're here already, and there's plenty of open space."

"But won't… well… wouldn't Icarus think we're fighting?" She asked carefully. The dragon was certainly friendly right now, and so cuddly, but if she and Gohan started trading punches, would it stay that way? Icarus looked big enough to have adult elephants for lunch, she did not want to risk getting on his bad side.

Gohan looked at her with a bit of a question in his eyes. Then they lit up, as he realised what she was getting at. "Ah, don't worry, Icarus here understands the concept of sparring. He's really smart. That and he used to watch me do it with dad and… dad's friends… all the time."

"Really?" She looked over at the dragon, and she could have sworn Icarus nodded. "Who's a smart boy?" She reached out to him, and Icarus actually placed his chin on her hand. "You are, yes, you are." Icarus let out a happy little grumble, his voice making his throat vibrate right into Videl's hands, which felt quite funny.

"Come on then." Gohan decided. And walked into the water. He had kicked off his shoes a while back, to let them dry, so he was on bare feet now. And clearly he didn't care his pants got wet.

"In the water?" Videl asked. "Can't we, I don't know, stay dry?" If Videl had known water was going to be a part of today, she would have brought her swimming suit. And a towel. Looked like she wasn't as prepared as she thought she was.

"Well, ok." Gohan gave in and came out again. "It's nice and cool though."

"I'll take your word for it." She returned. "How about we start up slow first?"

"Like a warmup?"

"Eh… sure, let's go with that." Videl shrugged. She was thinking more along the lines of making sure Icarus didn't think they were fighting for real, but if Gohan wanted to believe it was a warm-up, she wasn't going to tell him otherwise.

Although, who has warmups in a fight? Aren't those things done before the fighting?

Gohan stood before her, on the grass. The two bowed to each other and took their stances.

And at once Gohan jumped forwards, his bare right foot swinging Videl's way. It was a high kick. Videl didn't expect that so suddenly, and only barely managed to catch the foot on her left wrist before it hit her head. But she did catch it. And almost automatically she stepped in to cross the distance and her right fist shot out, aimed at his chin.

Gohan caught it on his own wrist, and the two had a little standoff. Until Videl pushed for real. Gohan, being on only one leg, lost his balance and fell down. She didn't pounce though, even though she had to restrain herself from doing so. She saw that Gohan let her do that, he let himself fall down.

Indeed, he looked at her from the ground as if he expected her to attack and seemed a little disappointed she didn't.

He sprung up.

"I said, let's start slowly." Videl reminded him.

"I did." Gohan defended himself. "I didn't kick full force, did I?"

Yeah, Videl knew that one already. There was no way a real kick could be blocked simply by putting up your wrist. But for someone who was supposedly starting slowly, he was moving awfully fast. Well, suited her just fine.

Videl put her hands up again, as did Gohan. She tried to feint a kick, but he didn't even flinch. It did get her in punching distance, so she just did that instead. A left hook was thrown his way, followed by a right gut punch, and a left straight one. Gohan casually dodged all of them, and then moved in with a right punch of his own. Videl leaned aside, letting it go over her right shoulder. She stepped in, wanting to place her fist neatly below his ribcage.

She got an elbow against the side of her head for her trouble. It wasn't a hard blow as much as it as a shove. But it did push her aside, just enough for Gohan to see an opening and land a left fist against her side.

Videl made a few steps back. It didn't hurt, but it did let her know she was hit.

Not off to a great start here. She breathed in deeply. She couldn't help the small smile on her lips. This was just so exhilarating.

Gohan stretched out a little. In the middle of a fight. That boy really was as careless as he looked.

But Videl highly doubted she'd be able to use that against him. He had some lighting reflexes, and besides, she was too far away right now.

So she simply stepped up instead. Gohan instantly got back into his stance, the low one, as Videl hoped he would. She aimed a kick at his chest, which he parried, and tried to land a left punch in return.

She saw him coming and back off just enough to have his fist fall short.

"Nice." He smiled.

Time to take it up a notch.

The two stared each other down for a little bit, circling each other. Gohan made a feint to his right, then moved left, and tried to punch. Videl caught him on her fist, striking him against the shoulder with her right hand. It wouldn't do damage, but it did take the strength out of the fist, and made it fall short of her face.

Then she kicked up, missing his chin by mere millimetres. Gohan moved in, and she brought her heel down, now using her bodyweight to compensate for the lack of speed. Gohan caught it on his left arm and moved to grab her ankle with his right hand. Videl had other plans. She jumped up and aimed a straight kick at his chest. He blocked it by catching it on his left wrist, but his arm was pressed against his body thanks to the strength she put into it. She also found herself flying back just a little, which was exactly what she wanted to do.

Gohan didn't give her an inch. He stepped in, swirled and swung his right leg in a high heel. Videl didn't even think of blocking that one, it had too much momentum packed in it. Instead she ducked, the bare foot brushing against both her pigtails as it flew over. He moved in. and realised Gohan had pushed off with his left leg, and now used his rotating motion to fling it her way in a high kick.

Problem was, he jumped up, and made a high kick, and he was taller than she was. Videl only had to bend backwards, and saw the foot fly over her face, once again catching her hair. She veered back, and struck with her left fist, landing a hook against his exposed back.

It did nothing.

Gohan's right hand came her way in the form of a diagonal karate chop. Videl veered to her right, letting it fly by as well, swung her right fist into another hook, now catching him in his exposed abdomen. Followed by one from her left. Immediately her right fist struck out again, hitting the same place trice in a row now.

Then she twirled her hips, then her shoulders, and channelled all her strength into an upwards palm aimed at his face. It flew by, only just missing him.

She was now turning, standing sideways, her back exposed. She twirled and tried to elbow him in the gut with her right. They were now standing so close only a mere inch separated their torsos.

Her elbow was caught in his palm. Sher felt him try to push and didn't push back letting him waste his energy with pushing away her arm, not her body. She turned more, her right heel aiming for his right thigh. But it hit his shin instead, he had lifted his leg to block the strike.

Her right hand twirled around the elbow, her fist flying up, to strike in the face. This too was caught in his palm. But now she could move more. She turned back to face him properly and struck with her left fist.

He caught it in his other palm.

His left leg flew up, she had to use her right arm to block it, placing her wrist into his knee.

He followed up with a right blow. She ducked below the hook and tried to hit him with a gut punch. Her left fist was met head on with his own left.

This forced the two apart. Videl tried to jump in again, but her straight right punch was met with his fist.

His left came up, she dodged it and tried to swipe with her left as well. It was met with his right again.

She jumped back, subtly waving her hands. That freaking hurt. He was literally punching her fists. And so many times in a row. That was not an accident. He did that on purpose.

Gohan advanced. Videl stepped back more. He aimed a high lift kick. She stepped back again to dodge it. But her foot found no ground. She stumbled, unable to recover she fell on her back.

Flat on her back, she blinked a few times. The ground was mighty wet here.

She looked up at the sky as the cool water flowed just above her ears. She had not watched where she was going and ended up falling into the lake. Well, at least it was shallow here, not even able to go over her face, even though she was with the back of her head against the bottom.

'_Nice work, Videl.'_ She sarcastically thought to herself.

"Hey, you ok?" She heard Gohan ask. He had been standing over her, though still on the shore, waiting for her to get up.

"I'm ok." She sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position. She actually found herself doing it against her will. Gohan was right, the water was nice and cool. It was pleasant.

And wet. She stood up, feeling it flow down her back. The back of her t shirt as soaked now, as was her hair, there was even water in her shoes. Not such a pleasant feeling, feeling it squash under her feet.

She kicked the water, making a splash fly up right in Gohan's face. Darned boy got his way after all. Fine, she didn't care anymore. She was already wet now, might as well stay in the lake. She did, however, take off her boots, and put them near his, also to dry. Then she reached up to her back and flung off her big white t-shirt.

"Videl?" She heard behind her, in a slight panic, or perhaps just surprised.

She looked to see Gohan looking away.

It was nice of him, but he didn't have to. Videl was wearing a top underneath her shirt, a black one, to match her spandex shorts. It had no sleeves, and ended just below her ribcage, leaving her belly button uncovered. It was also reinforced, and quite sturdy, doubling as her bra. Custom-made, of course. And ever since she got these she had never worn anything else. Even when not out sporting or fighting, these were just so comfy.

She pumped her fists. "Ready for round two?" She asked, jumping back into the lake, which rose to just above her ankles.

Gohan glanced back at her, concluded she was indeed neither wearing something embarrassing nor exposing herself inappropriately and also jumped in the water.

Behind them a gust of wind flew, and the sound of wings echoed.

Icarus, who had been watching the two of them, must have grown bored of doing so and had taken off.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked the flying dragon.

"Maybe he has a lady dragon?"

"I don't think so, I've yet to see any other dragon in these parts."

"Who knows?" She shrugged. She had other things on her mind. Such as fighting Gohan.

She took her stance.

As did Gohan.

The two kept eye contact, neither moving. They were seizing each other up once again. The warmup was officially over now.

Gohan kicked. Though she was too far away for his foot to reach, she wasn't too far for the water he kicked up. Either she had inspired him, or he was taking petty revenge.

He also jumped in. Videl ducked, and he majestically flew over her, to land on his arse in the water behind her.

The moment he jumped back to his feet Videl had turned and tried a low kick. She had forgotten for a moment she was standing in water, and water is quite a bit more resistant than air. As a result her kick just kinda failed, coming to a rest before it even reached his feet.

She tried to retract her leg, but Gohan had already gotten hold of her foot with both hands. He pulled on it, giving her a small smile. _'Oh no.'_ She tried to kick with her other leg, but he saw it coming and dodged. And pulled harder, now dragging her entire body along. She felt herself leave the ground, and the water, and was plainly swung around like a ball and chain. And thrown away like one too.

She twisted her body in the air, and automatically stuck out her hands. But water isn't solid, so she just made an upside-down splash. A little disoriented, she actually found herself laying belly down in the bottom, completely underwater.

She stood up, and to her surprise she was actually waist deep now. She waved her long hair out of her face and rubbed in her yes. That was quite unexpected. Also, she didn't have a towel with her and Gohan went and got her drenched.

She looked up. He was more than just a few metres away. Man, he had swung her a long distance.

He just looked back at her, grinning, scratching one hand behind his head. She saw his thick muscles laying bare for her to see. Yeah, Gohan was _strong_. Even stronger than his physique suggested. Was this really that nerdy kid? It was the same face and hairstyle, but that was just it. It was just so easy to forget.

"Jerk." Videl shot at him, though playfully. Though unexpected, it wasn't all that bad. And this wasn't the first time she took an involuntary dive either. It wasn't like her clothes would become see-through or skin-tight from just a little water. Sure, she had no swimsuit with her, but this did almost as well. This cloth becoming wet just made it a bit uncomfortable.

She gauged the distance between them. Gohan was walking towards her, for whatever reason he did so. She could use that. She punched over the surface of the water, making drops of water fly towards him. As she expected, he covered his face with his arm. She jumped forwards, and reached out with her left hand, hoping to grapple him.

But he sidestepped to her left, and pushed her arm, and by extension her entire body aside with a small shove, sending her falling again. This time she just rolled over her back to her feet again.

Not giving her an inch, he made a right punch. She blocked with her left and punched with her right. He punched against her fist again with his own left.

And so, they sparred the morning away. It was a good time.

* * *

**End of ****Chapter**

* * *

Well, how was it? Videl's little outdoor adventure. Please, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.

And I'll see you again next week.

Unless I die, or I forget…

Actually, I almost did forget. Luckily my beta-reader, MrChuckMan (special thanks be upon him), had not forgotten, and had already gone over the chapter before I remembered.

So yeah

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4 Just a few Tricks

Thanks to everyone who left m a review or PM.

Unfortunately I couldn't really reply to much lately, between my mail not getting the alerts properly and me just plain old reading, telling myself to write a reply and then forgetting, only to realise it's getting really long ago now, and that would be awkward, and telling myself to make up for it, and do better, only just to repeat.

I can't help it TT_TT

Also, wow, nearly 200 follows?

Oh, geez…

I have nothing to say, other than to thank you all.

Ah, but enough about me.

This chapter is a little heavier on the story/dialogue, and a little lighter on the fight/action.

Just a heads-up.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Just a few Tricks**

* * *

The wind rushed through her hair. The air was so fast and thin that it was hard to breath. She clung to the smooth scales for dear life, but felt as though she was going to slip at any moment. All she could do was clamp her legs around the massive body as the wings beat underneath her.

Behind her sat Gohan, and who knows how he was hanging on, since she pretty much hooked her legs under the dragon's wings.

As exhilarating as this was, Videl really regretted not taking her own copter back. But hey, at least now she could put _'has ridden a dragon'_ on her bio, so that was definitely something. How many people could say that?

After their spar was over, Videl had changed in the back of her copter, using one of her other set of clothes to dry herself, and donned her pink and white shirts, and her yellow boots, since her green ones had not dried yet. When she finished, Gohan offered a ride on Icarus back, and the dragon looked at her with such big puppy eyes she couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

Icarus bent forwards. Videl glanced over the horned head and saw Gohan's house. There already? This was a way shorter flight than she had expected. Icarus really could fly fast.

Only a few seconds later they landed. Videl slipped off his back expecting her legs to catch her and fell promptly on her behind. Her legs were like jelly, and more than a wee bit shaky after that flight. Gathering her strength, she pushed herself back up onto her feet.

"Thanks for the ride, Icarus." Gohan said to his old buddy.

Videl actually found herself reaching out to the dragon, patting him over the head. Icarus just growled slightly, a warm and friendly growl, then spread his wings and took off again.

"That was fast." Videl admitted to Gohan. "I guess I better get going back home now."

"Aren't you going to stay for lunch?" He asked her. "It'll take a while before you're back in the city after all."

She felt her tummy rumble. "I don't want to intrude." She started politely. "Besides, I don't think your mother will be so glad to have me."

"Ah, Gohan." He was greeted by his mother. "Just in time, I was just about to send Goten over to call you." The woman glanced at Videl, arms crossed, appearing to look the young girl up and down. Her shoulders rose and fell sharply as though the woman huffed, but otherwise didn't say anything.

'_If you have a problem, just tell me.'_ She thought, annoyed.

Though never one to avoid a confrontation, she wasn't exactly keen on seeking this one out either. She was plain tired. Between running through the forest, sparring with Gohan and riding Icarus back, she was spent at the moment. So she just sat down with a small sigh.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" The woman asked her after a pause. "Gohan told me you live in the city, and that's pretty far away, especially on an empty stomach. And we can't exactly go and eat without inviting you."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble." Videl replied. That didn't feel much like an invitation. Then again, Chichi was probably only offering out of courtesy. Well, at least that meant the woman might respect her son's right to have company.

Plus, Gohan's mother was right, Satan City was a long way from here. Breakfast this morning had been early, and Videl had burned a lot of calories with her son.

Besides, it was rude to refuse the invitation right now. Even ruder to just pack up and leave too.

So, she accepted and followed the others to the back. She was a little worried at first, since the woman probably hadn't prepared for company, and thus there wouldn't be enough food for all of them, but that worry vanished when she saw the table.

Was this really meant for a family of three? The feast before them could feed at least eighty people, and the table seemed to be curved downwards at the centre from the weight.

"Gohan, grab an extra chair, would you?" His mother directed him.

Goten was already sitting at the table. "And hurry up, I'm starving." He felt the need to add.

"Have you washed your hands?" The older woman now addressed her second son. Who didn't answer verbally, but did jump up and zoom into the house.

Videl decided to do the same thing, if only out of politeness.

After that, it was lunch time. And Videl promptly found out why there was such a humongous amount of food. Gohan and Goten started eating so fast they didn't even look like they were chewing. For a little while Videl just stared, holding a piece of meat between her chopsticks.

Then she remembered she was, in fact, quite hungry herself.

"Wow, you two can eat." She commented between two mouthfuls. Though the boys did inhale their food, their mother was eating at a pace that might even be considered slow under normal circumstances. But she did it elegantly and politely. Such a massive contrast.

"They take after their father." The woman answered. "He could also eat more in a single setting than most people would in a week."

"Must be quite the trouble."

"Oh, I like cooking." She replied lightly. "And I knew what I was getting into when I married him. Though I would have appreciated it if my boys didn't inherit that particular trait."

"I imagine." Videl returned between two bites.

"But what about you?" The woman then asked her. Well, it wasn't like the other two were up for conversation, since they were continuously shovelling food away. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"A spar with Gohan." Videl replied. "He's a good fighter, and I don't exactly have a sparring partner who can keep up with me. I'm training hard at the moment, you know?"

"So I have heard. But what are you training for?"

"The upcoming tournament."

"There is a tournament coming up?" The older woman asked with a more interested tone. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, it has been a while since the last one." She gave a small shrug. "They are trying to set things up again from how it was before. You know what happened at the twenty third tournament, right?"

The other nodded. "I was there, yeah."

"You were…" Videl had a revelation flash into her head like a bolt of lightning. "Wait a moment, if Gohan's father is Son Goku, then you must be Miss Anonymous." She pointed out.

Gohan's mother actually gave her a smile. "Yes, I am."

"You competed in the tournament?" Videl asked. This crazy mama bear was turning out to be pretty interesting in her own right. How does that saying go? Don't judge a book by its cover?

"I sure did." The reply came. "I finally met my Goku again after all those years. And he didn't even recognise me."

She let out a dry chuckle. "Ouch."

"He did remember me though, and his promise to marry me. And, obviously, he kept it."

Videl found herself smiling. It was a sweet little love story. "You know, you're one of the very few women to fight in the tournament." She pointed out. "I'm going to try and have a shot at the title myself soon. I'm going to have to get past my father first though. I think he's still stronger than I am, but I'm still going to try!"

"You're really passionate about fighting, aren't you?"

It made her laugh slightly. "Yeah. But come on, the title of the world martial arts tournament. That's a massive accomplishment. Well, I guess the money is nice too, but I'm in for the title."

"Money?" The woman picked up. "How big is the prize this year?"

"Hm." Videl rubbed her chin with the ends of her chopsticks for a little bit. "Well, first place gets ten million, the runner up gats five, and the two semi-finalists…"

"Ten million!" The woman nearly screamed. The three kids present froze for a moment. "I didn't know it was that much! That would set us up for years. And the money Goku has left us is nearly gone too."

And here it was, Videl's opportunity. All she had to do was say the right words. "I asked Gohan if he wanted to enter as well, since he's a really good fighter, but he didn't want to."

Said boy looked up at her in surprise.

"Ten million zeni." His mother repeated. "Gohan, you're entering!"

"But mom…"

"No buts, mister." She returned.

"But what about my studies." Gohan then protested. "I think I'll need to get back into shape before then."

"Oh, alright." Chichi sighed. "You can take time off to train."

"Really?" And now Gohan actually looked happy. Sheesh, it was hard to get a grip on this guy.

Also, did he seriously say _'get back into shape'_? As in, he was out of shape now? Just how good was that guy? Videl ginned slightly. She was going to have to try even harder now.

She and Gohan crossed glances, and she gave him a little peace sign. _'Ha, I win.'_

The boy clearly caught on to her meaning. But he shrugged it off and started eating again.

And so did Videl.

"Wow." She couldn't help but remark. This stuff tastes really good. Way better than what our chef makes."

"Your chef? Do you have a restaurant?"

"Oh no, the chef we hired." Videl corrected her.

"Your own chef? You must be really rich."

"I guess." Videl shrugged. "Like I said before, I'm in the tournament for the title, not the money."

"Ten million zeni, and you don't even care? You must be filthy rich!"

Ok, now Videl was getting a little uncomfortable. This woman decided to dislike her for virtually no reason, but after learning Videl is rich she's gonna be all friendly? Yeah, how about no?

The woman wasn't done yet. "And you're going to marry her?!" She asked Gohan.

Who promptly spat out a full mouth of rice, right across the table into Goten's face. "Hey." The kid protested slightly. And turned to Videl, his face full of rice. "Does that mean you're going to be my sister now?" Wow, give that kid a medal for not giving a crap.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gohan protested loudly.

Videl looked from one to the other. Well, that certainly happened. _'Seriously?'_ She asked herself, torn between amusement, bewilderment and a hint of anger. But Gohan's absolute freak-out was kinda funny.

Luckily The woman didn't mention it again, so the rest of the meal was held in peace. Relatively, considering the two black holes. Seriously what is up with those two? They literally ate more than their own body mass.

Afterwards, while Goten was helping his mother clean the table, Gohan walked Videl out.

"I guess I'm entering after all." He grinned.

"I'm glad." She pumped her first. "Hoping to fight you. And I won't go easy on you, so you better be ready."

Though she was teasing him a little, he was neither flustered nor freaking out. He just smiled slightly, looking her dead in the eye, and nodded slowly. "Sure." He replied.

Videl felt her breath stuck in her throat. What was that? How did he suddenly look so… what was that? "Do you… mind if I come by again?" She asked, having just a little stammer in there.

"Sure." He nodded. "Just… err…"

"What?" She asked sharply. "Or do you think my presence here is a nuisance?"

"No, not at all." He said quickly, waving his hands in front of him. "Just could you give us a call first?"

"Ah." Well that was fair. Ok, yeah, that would be more polite than just showing up. Besides, it might save her a long trip for nothing. So she nodded slightly, turned to get into her copter.

"Oh, by the way." He continued. "I was thinking, maybe you should cut your hair?"

"My hair?" She took one of her pigtails, stroking it slightly. "You mean like short hair on girls?" She asked, and even squirmed a little in place.

"Err… I didn't think about it in that way." Gohan started. Oh, that one definitely hurt. "It's just that I saw your hair get in the way today, like get into your eyes, and I could have grabbed hold of it several times."

She felt something snap. "That's none of your business!" She yelled. "Stay out of my hair you jerk!"

She turned and jumped into her copter, slammed the door shut and blasted off.

'_Jerk!'_ She found herself thinking as she flew over the woods, in the general direction of the city. _'What's his deal? Suddenly getting into my business! I can wear my hair however I like!'_

* * *

"Videl!" Her father ambushed her in the corridor. "Where have you been?"

"Out." She returned. And winced slightly when he saw her jet copter recharging on the landing pad.

"Didn't you just charge that this morning? You weren't with your friends, and you weren't away for the police either! And you didn't come home for lunch. Where have you been?"

"I've been training for the tournament." She said her readied reply. "It got a little later, and I went a bit further than I thought. And I've already had lunch."

"But where have you been?" He did not let go. "With a boy? You know what I said about boys! And why aren't those the same clothes you had on this morning?"

"I wasn't on a date!" She snapped back.

"So you were with a boy!"

"It was training!" She returned. "And besides, you're the one who introduced us in the first place, so there!"

"What?" He stood still for a moment. "That Gohan kid?" He then asked. "You were hanging out with him?"

"Sparring with him, since nobody else is good enough." Videl corrected him. Ugh, he was being so annoying.

"I don't like him."

'_Big surprise.'_

"He's hiding something!" He raved on. "There's no way some kid just gets that good."

"He's the son of Son Goku." Videl dropped her bombshell.

That certainly made Hercule freeze in place. "Goku?" He replied, in a much higher tone. Oh, that definitely struck a nerve.

"Yep."

"Then that kid's one of those… tricksters!" He suddenly decided.

"I didn't see any tricks at all." Videl returned. "Besides the ones he made his… pet do." Yeah, she wasn't going to tell him about the dragon just yet.

"You went to his house? Where does he even live?"

"Obviously. And… out in the mountains."

"Mountains? But the nearest mountains are…" He started then looked back to the copter. Something seemed to click in his head. "Videl!" He grabbed her by the shoulder. "What were you thinking? Going all that way all of a sudden unannounced!"

"I was getting in some training!" She returned. "Something you haven't been doing for a long time. Maybe if you would spar with me I wouldn't have to go all that way!"

"You don't even know him." He argued. "Do you know how worried I was? You went off without telling anyone!"

"Of course I did." Videl returned. "You would have stopped me otherwise."

"Of course I would, I'm not going to let you go to a boys place. Especially not Gohan's! Especially especially not out. In. The. Mountains! You're lucky you even had enough juice to get there and back!"

"What's your problem?" She asked sharply. "You're the one who made me have a match against him in the first place!"

"I didn't know he's a trickster back then!"

Videl grit her teeth, biting back her harsh reply. What got into him all of a sudden, being so unreasonable? It was his fault in the first place. Idly she stroked her hand over her pigtails.

Her long hair.

She wondered.

"You are not going out to see him again!" He ordered.

"I'll decide that for myself!"

"No, you won't! And I'm grounding you! You're staying away from him, you hear me?"

* * *

Videl waved at Gohan and Goten as she put her copter down next to the house. She opened it and slid out, pressing the button behind her to capsulise it again.

She saw Goten look up at her with questioning eyes, and Gohan was a bit confused as well. "Hey Gohan." The kid addressed his brother. "Who's that?"

"I don't get it." Gohan lamented. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Videl crossed her arms, looking him right in the eye. "What do you mean, you don't get it? I'm here to continue my training." And she had called before she went too. How could he not know?

"I know. I just… never mind." He sighed. "My mom's not so happy. She says I need to concentrate on my training so I can win."

"So she claims I'm distraction you?"

"Err…"

That must be a polite yes. Videl rolled her eyes slightly. She thought Gohan's mom had warmed up to her a little, but it seems the woman wasn't so easily persuaded. Either that or learning Videl had a lot of money didn't weigh as much as she thought.

That one might be a good thing. Videl found herself becoming quite fond of Gohan. He knew who she was, her relation to Hercule, the money she had, yet he didn't seem to care. She didn't have to worry about an ulterior motive. He was nice and friendly simply because he was. She enjoyed his company, probably more than she should. And him being quite pleasing to look at certainty helped too.

"I guess she's kinda right though." Videl had to admit. "After all, we're rivals now."

"Rivals?" His eyes actually lit up at that one. "Oh, I suppose, a little."

"Well then, shall we?"

A few minutes later…

She dodged his fist, as well as his follow-up punch. The sun was burning in her neck, and the grass tickling her legs. Gohan's house was a stone's-throw away. He had offered to take her back to the lake, but she refused. She had seen the dragon, and she was here for practice, not for sightseeing.

Gohan made a lazy punch, which she avoided by going right. Only to meet with another punch, which she narrowly avoided by bending back. Both her hands were on her back, to keep herself from blocking, countering, attacking back or basically anything that wasn't dodging.

"You're distracted." He suddenly commented.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He argued. "You're barely keeping up with me, and I'm going easy on you."

"Fine, I am!" She snapped. Her fist shot out towards his face. He caught it in his palm.

"What's on your mind." He asked.

"It's my dad." She confessed. "He has suddenly decided to dislike you."

"Dislike me?" He repeated in true confusion. "What for?"

"I don't know. He just blew up at me when I got home yesterday. He also tried to ground me."

"You're grounded?"

"I don't really care." She shrugged. "He also said a few things about you being some trickster."

"A trickster?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Because your father used to use those tricks instead of fighting straight on."

"Do you mean using energy?"

"Energy? Is that what you call it? The flying and the light things. You can use them too?

"I'm Saiyaman, remember?"

She nearly facepalmed. Yes, he did fly around. "Speaking of which." She hooked in, glad to change the subject. "How are you going to handle your Saiyaman things? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't give them up. I wouldn't. In fact, I didn't."

"I'm not sure." He replied. "I'm not in the city all that much. And I'm too far away to be on call."

"I guess we'll figure that out later." She replied. "Come on." She gestured for him to strike again.

And he did. A right hook flew her way. Reflexively she put up her arms to block, only for Gohan to stop just before making contact. He smiled. "Weren't you supposed to dodge?"

"I panicked." She grinned.

"At least you were fast enough not to get hit in the face." He returned. "Silver lining."

So the two continued. Videl dodged Gohan's rapid punches. Some were so fast she barely even saw them. Like, seriously, how was he so fast? And this was just punches. Gohan wasn't even throwing in kicks. And not by agreement either, he just didn't.

Once again Videl had to admit to herself, Gohan was good. Really good. He didn't need tricks to fight. But he did know them, didn't he?

She slowed down, as did Gohan. "Have you used a trick against me?" She asked all of a sudden.

"They aren't tricks, we're not trying to trick anyone." He protested. "And no, I didn't use my energy against you. You would have known if I did."

"I guess I would have. But you do know them?"

"I do."

"And are you going to use any in the tournament?"

"Well, I had a talk with my friends. My dad's friends, actually. They are a bit like uncles to me. But anyway, more of us are coming back to the tournament. You know, Krillin, Tien. And Yamcha, though he might not compete. He's retired."

"They're returning?" She asked, grinning with excitement. Oh, this would be a good tournament. "Then I finally get to see how well I measure up against them. But no tricks! Rigging the fight like some of the previous tournaments is not legal. And no fun either."

"They never rigged any fight." Gohan protested. And then nodded his head sideways slightly. "Ok, maybe a little, but that was to line up my dad against Piccolo in the finale."

"So there was a bit of rigging?" Videl hooked in. "See, those tricks are dirty, and beneath you. You're an excellent fighter. You don't need them."

"That was a different matter." Gohan argued. "Piccolo had come to take revenge against my father. And they are not tricks." He protested.

"Then what are they?" She ignored the first part, for now.

"It is energy. Have you never heard of it?" He then asked. "You've been in martial arts your whole life."

"I haven't." She declared. "Fine, shown me then."

"Alright." Contrary to her expectations Gohan agreed. He stepped back. Videl crossed her arms and looked at him. What was he doing? Was he going to set something up? He just took a deep sideways stance, his left hand in front, the other all the way behind him. "Brace yourself." He said.

Videl blew slightly more air through her nose. "Show me." She dared him.

"Alright then." He returned. And breathed in. What was he… did the grass just move? There was barely any wind, but the grass around him suddenly started waving a lot more violently. Was this his little trick? Then he brought his fist forwards. He didn't even step in to cross the distance.

"HA!"

Suddenly Videl felt her body jerk backwards. One moment she as on her feet, the next she was tumbling backwards through the air.

After about few seconds of that she hit the ground and started rolling. She saw a blur of green and blue before her vision settled on pure blue with a few white streaks. She blinked, shaking her head slightly. She was flat on her back, looking up at the sky.

'_What just happened?'_

She pulled herself up to see Gohan, still with his fist stretched out, standing many metres from her. And he was still in the exact same place.

"What did you do?" She asked, dazed.

"Simple answer? I punched you with energy." He replied.

She nodded. Her mind thought back to a certain crime scene. It was already resolved by the time she got there. Robbers knocked out, their escape car overturned. According to witnesses some golden-haired fighter had jumped in, moved so fast he wasn't even visible, and flipped the car by yelling at it.

Especially that last part was suddenly eerily familiar.

Videl got back to her feet, dusting herself off. What in the blazes was that? Some kind of device? A device that controls the wind? But why would he even have something like that on him? And where was he keeping it?

She stomped towards him. "That was dirty!" She accused.

"You asked me, didn't you? And that was just a simple technique. It's just energy."

"And what is this energy you keep talking about?"

"Maybe they just call it something else where you're from." He speculated. "Basically, it's that source of power that you can feel deep within your body."

Videl raised one eyebrow. "Sure." She replied in a tone of clear disbelief. She had no idea what he was going on about.

He just grimaced. And took off his right wristband. He turned his wrist for her to see. "I'm not wearing anything, right?"

Videl glanced at it. "Right." She repeated dully.

He held out his hand, palm up. She looked at it in a mild disinterest. Then it lit up. Just above it light started to gather. It formed a little point, with small ball around it. She could hear a strange hum.

She leaned in, her eyes focusing on this light. _'What is that?'_ She saw Gohan lean back a little, but it just made her lean in more.

She resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. She straightened her back again. "It's an optical illusion." She decided.

Gohan pressed his lips together, his face practically yelling _'Are you kidding me?'_. But then the expression was gone, replaced by a little smile. "Hey Videl." He addressed her. "Dodge." And he flicked the ball towards her.

She raised her arms in response. And felt the ball bounce off them. It made contact. But it was an illusion. It was light. How could it be solid? And warm. Very warm.

She watched it come back around. She batted it away, definitely feeling its solidity and warmth. It was, beyond a doubt, real.

"I thought you wanted me to help you with dodging?" Gohan asked. And the ball came a third time. Videl ducked, it zoomed over her bead. And came a fourth time.

Again she leaned aside. "What is that thing?" She asked. "And why is it coming for me?"

"It's a ball of my energy." Gohan replied. "And I'm making it target you. By the way, you don't always fight one on one in a fight."

Videl looked over to see another ball from in his hand. "You do in the tournament." She protested while stepped aside for the first ball.

"Oh, right. Well, your opponent has two hands." He then stated, and the second ball flew her way. She ducked, only to almost come face to ball with the first one, which came from a low angle.

As one ball came around to her torso, the other aimed for her leg. Sometimes both at once, sometimes one after the other.

It didn't take long for Videl to really start feeling her heartbeat. Her breath was becoming faster too. She had her hands full with just dodging the two.

Then the two circled round. She suspected a combined attack, but they came to a rest next to each other. And behind them she saw Gohan, two more balls hovering above an outstretched finger.

'_Oh no.'_

"Your opponent has two legs too."

"Don't you dare!"

He dared.

The two joined the fray, and the four assaulted her at once. Videl slipped in a gap between them. Except now the four split up, giving her quadruple trouble.

She no longer even tried to just dodge them. She started using her arms and legs to fend the things off. They just kept on coming back, unrelenting, bouncing off her limbs like they were bouncy balls, and she was the centre of gravity.

She ducked and twirled and twisted, laughing while at it. She punched and kicked where she could, sending them as far away as possible to give herself some wiggle space.

Then they stopped again, gathering on one side. Videl breathed hard, but she knew she could go on. Behind the balls was Gohan, again holding another one. "You know, sometimes using your head is a valid strategy too." He said, casually handling the ball. "Like headbutting and ramming and such."

"Bring it!"

He brought it. All five of them. Again Videl swirled and swayed, waving in and out of their lines of flight. It took her only a moment to realise these five were going a lot slower than when there were still two of them. But then, it was seriously hard to keep track of them, since they all had their own flight path.

She kicked and punched, occasionally feeling a bit on her torso, or back of her head, telling her she had been ignoring one for just a moment too long. It was comparable to a gently thrown football. A pleasantly warm one.

Until Gohan gave her a little breather again. Sweat was rushing down her skin. This was hard. Really intense.

Of course, Gohan was holding a sixth ball. "Some opponents aren't exactly human." He stated casually. "You might find yourself up against someone with a tail."

Videl highly doubted all six ways of attack would come independently and from all different directions at once. But you know what? She didn't care. She just took deep breaths, to regain stamina, and took her stance.

So they resumed. Videl kept up decently well. She jumped aside to gain some distance, but the balls were chasing her. She was starting to feel it, keeping track of six balls at once, dodging or blocking them, hitting them, and just keeping on moving, it was draining her stamina like crazy.

A missed punch led to her being directly hit in the face. This made her miss another, which hit her in the stomach. And then all six were just taking turns bouncing off her.

Until they weren't. Suddenly they were all moving at once, and she was hit repeatedly by all of them at once.

"Stop it." She called, barely able to breathe through her own laughter. "Gohan, knock it off!"

Gohan did. Videl let herself fall to all fours, breathing so hard she was starting to see stars. That was absolutely crazy.

"Are you ok?" Gohan had walked up to her and asked.

She looked up to see the six balls hovering around him. "I'm fine, just let me catch me breath."

"Alright." He nodded. And the six disappeared at once. He sat down next to her in the grass.

Videl planted herself down as well. "How'd I do?" She asked.

"Good. You've got some really fast reflexes."

She grinned foolishly. "Thanks."

She looked up at the sky. Damn, she was really sweating hard here. And Gohan next to her was dry as can be. Of course, he didn't even do anytime this time, so it made sense. A little.

"You know?" She started. "Those are nice and funny and all, but how useful are they? They're not dangerous, can't push that hard, so the only thing they are good for is a distraction. They don't even hurt."

"Of course not." Gohan stated. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"You wouldn't be able even if you tried." She stated confidently.

Gohan didn't reply. He just raised his hand, pointing with his palm at a nearby boulder.

Then his palm lit up. It was different. Bright blue, humming strongly. It was hot, it felt hot just looking at it.

Them it shot away. Literally. It flashed over to the rock. And a massive explosion rang. It was so hard the ground underneath shook, and sand and gravel were blown her way by the wind.

She stared at where once was a big rock, now only a small crater.

"You planted explosives." She said out loud, not even thinking about it. It couldn't be a real thing, could it? Firing explosive balls like that from his hands. It _had_ to be false!

"No, why would I do that?" He returned. "I'm not trying to trick you. Its energy, and it's a part of my body."

"Then I don't know!" She snapped. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Gohan didn't reply, he just sat back and looked at the sky. He wasn't angry. Or at least, he didn't look like he felt angry. Meanwhile Videl felt… everything. She didn't know what she felt, now where it came from. It was all one giant mess, and the boy next to her was the cause elf all of them. Sure, she could go away, and the feelings would leave to. Probably. Hopefully. But she didn't want to do that. Why? One of the feelings within the mess told her so.

So she hugged her knees, letting her chin rest on them, and let her mind wander a little.

Actually, she did see it once before. On tv. The Cell Games. But those were fake, weren't they? Were they?

She glanced over at Gohan. She had literally played with six of those balls earlier. And now a bigger, brighter, stronger ball blew up a rock. It wasn't fake. It wasn't an illusion. No smoke, no mirrors, just light that could be touched and could explode.

"Gohan." She addressed the boy. "Those things, can others do them too?"

"Well, with training…" He started.

"Anyone?" She cut him off.

"Sure." He nodded

"What about Cell?"

He was quiet for a moment. "How come?" He then asked.

"It's just like what Cell was said to do. Those weird light that did things. Dad told me it was all fake, just tricks."

"Well…"

"So it can't be real."

"Videl. Let's say it's fake. Then why was Cell so dangerous?"

"Because he was threatening to kill people?" She replied immediately.

"But how?" He questioned her.

"He planted bombs and everything." She answered the obvious. "Remember the military?"

"I'd think the military could work their way around bombs. And they have tanks, missiles, aircraft, long range snipers. They'd be able to take out one guy, wouldn't they? So why did your father have to be summoned? Why didn't the tricks work on him then?"

"Because Cell was running out of tricks."

"He literally blew up the arena. There's a massive crater where the Cell Games once were.

Videl sighed, thinking, taking it in.

"So, if it were all fake, how did Cell get so dangerous? And why was his defeat worth celebrating?"

"I don't know!" She returned. "I don't know, ok? He just was! And dad beat him for it."

"But I showed you just now that I can do the light too. And that was real, wasn't it? Couldn't Cell be real too then?"

"Fine he was real. So what? Dad was still stronger."

"I just did that." Gohan pointed to the rock. If Cell's abilities were real, he made his explosions just like that, but way bigger. Big enough to wipe out an army, tear up a city, and blow up the arena. How did your father beat him?"

"Who cares?!" Videl snapped, standing up. "I'm here to train, not to argue over that! So either we train or I go!"

"Let's just go get something to drink." Gohan suggested, calmly changing the subject. "It's pretty warm out."

"Fine!" Videl averted her eyes. What was wrong with her? She just didn't feel like herself.

The two walked back to the house, where they grabbed themselves some soda. Gohan's mother wasn't in the kitchen, nor the living room. She was outside in the back, trying to teach Goten some math. Judging from the sounds, Goten didn't really get it, and couldn't sit still that long either. Videl could feel the little boy.

After a drink and a rest the two made a bit of a run. Not that far, just a small round.

Gohan was in the middle of pointing out a particular tree when he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He made a step aside and looked over the trees. Videl did the same. There, in the sky, was an aircraft, with on the side big black letters spelling Satan.

'_Dad!'_

"I think we better get back." Gohan suggested. Videl agreed, and they beelined for the house now. It wasn't far. And yet, halfway there Goten came running their way. "Videl mom says I need to say your dad says you have to go home with him."

"What are they talking about?" Videl asked the kid, feeling a little bit of dread. She had not expected her father to come after her himself.

"Your dad demanded you come out, but you're not inside so you couldn't do that. He said you weren't allowed to go out with Gohan, so I guess that's why he thought you were inside. Mom asked what was wrong, and he said you ran away."

Videl shared a knowing glance with Gohan. _'Well, technically…'_

"He got angry and wanted to know where you were. Mom said you two were out training together. Your dad said it was bad. I asked why. Mom said something about she and dad spending their first date fighting together. Your dad then shouted something about seducing. And mom told me to come find you." The boy gave his report.

"Wait, is that true?" Videl asked Gohan. "Did your parents really spent their first date fighting?"

"I think?" He scratched his head. "Remember, they also got married right after dad won the tournament."

'_I guess Gohan's mom likes strong men.'_ Videl nodded somewhat to herself. _'Not good!'_ "We have to hurry." She said.

"What? Why?"

"Because my dad is the strongest. And it will get awkward if he and your mom…" She stopped, remembering there was a kid present now.

Gohan just laughed. "Oh, don't worry, my mom isn't so easily swayed."

"Dad can be convincing." She added.

"I don't think he ever has a chance with my mom." He argued.

"What? You think so little of my dad?" Videl asked, feeling offended. "He's the world champion!"

"Wait, what does that mean? My mom is very headstrong. Besides, she loves dad. Who is also a world champion."

"People move on, Gohan, and get other people. My dad sometimes three times a week."

"Maybe, but mom would never go for your dad."

"You think he's that bad? I'll have you know he's the strongest and bravest in the world. He earned a massive mansion and is a worldwide celebrity. He could do way better than a headstrong and pushy like your mom anyway!"

"Don't talk like that about my mother. You don't know what she had to live through!"

"My dad went up against Cell. Can't be worse!"

"I beg to differ."

Luckily the house came into hearing range, and thankfully the two were still in front of the door.

"I raised him well!" Videl heard Gohan's mother. "You don't know him!"

"He better keep his hands off my daughter!"

"It's not him that came over unannounced and decided to train together!"

Videl slowed down a little. She glanced aside, and saw the same uncomfortable look in Gohan's eyes. Almost simultaneously the two backed away from each other as the two realised what their parents were arguing about.

"Hey dad!" She called, if only to break them up.

"There you are!" He snapped at her. "We're leaving!"

"No." Videl refused. "I am in the middle of my training."

"Do you call floundering around in the forest training?"

"Do you call sitting on your arse at home training?" She returned. "At least I'm taking it seriously!"

"I am…" Videl fully expected a tirade to come along, on how he was the world's strongest, how nobody had a chance, but Hercule stopped before actually getting started. He swallowed his words. "We're leaving!" He repeated himself

"Fine, go!" Gohan's mother made a dismissing wave with her hand. "And take that hussy of yours with you!"

"Hussy?!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Why not? If she's anything like you, I do not want her near my Gohan!"

"Maybe it's me why doesn't want your son near my sweetpea!"

Videl kept her tongue. Actually, the woman had a point there. Dad's womanising was _awful_. She was still pissed for being insulted like that though. "We were training, not dating, the two don't mix!" She argued.

And that's where Goten cut in, and loudly addressed his mother. "But you just said you got married after the World Martial Arts Tournament. I guess fighting and kissy kissy stuff do mix sometimes, don't they, mom?"

"Ah, yes." The woman made some weird twirl in place, holding her hands by her chest, and making a dreamy face. "We really did." Then she set her glare back on Videl. "But your case is different. Goku and I knew each other since we were kids!"

'_Didn't he forget about you?' _"Look, I'm just here to train." Videl made her case against both parents.

Neither listened to her.

"You are not coming here anymore, and that is final!" Her father commanded.

"I agree!" Gohan's mother nodded. Wow, they actually agreed on something.

"Fine!" Videl turned on the spot and dug into her pocket for her capsule.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" She yelled, jumped in her copter and promptly took off. She did not feel like spending the entire trip with her father in one plane.

Sure, there was going to be hell to pay when she got home, but that was when she got home.

* * *

The door to the room was slammed open. Videl had only just sat down too. She could have sworn she had more of a head start on her father than that.

"What were you thinking?!" He half asked, half yelled. "Running off with a kid like that!"

"For the last time, I was out training!"

"I grounded you!"

"I don't care!" She returned, and turned her back to him.

"You will not associate yourself with that trickster!"

The word made Videl flinch. Trickster? But was it a trick? It had seemed so real to her. She glanced over at her father. She opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't a trick, but she swallowed the words. Because she didn't want to believe that.

"Why do you hate him all of a sudden?" She asked instead. "He didn't use any tricks against me during our match, did he?"

"None we could see." He returned. "But he is one of them, so he's dangerous."

"So am I." She replied.

"You are not to leave the house, and that is final!" Hercule put his foot down. Videl heard him slam the door shut behind him.

She let out a frustrated groan. Why was this happening? What got into him? So what if Gohan used those… lights. That didn't make him dangerous. Hercule believed it was fake, so why would he say that?

Videl clenched her fist, letting her mind go over it again.

Her father beat Cell, and he could do so because those tricks were fake. But Cell could take on an entire army with them. And blow a massive hole in the ground. And there was no way her father was stronger than an army either.

So why him? And how?

And now he was speaking out against Gohan, because the boy was a trickster. But they were fake, so they were harmless, so what made Gohan so dangerous that her father would get all uppity?

She shook her head.

It did not fit.

Then a different thought entered her mind.

Did he know something? If those tricks were real, then… he had to know they were. So they must be fake, right? Because otherwise he could never have defeated Cell. It's not like her father would lie to everyone, to her, like that.

Right?

* * *

Videl walked through the halls of the mansion. It was dark out, as it was pretty late in the evening. It had been a long day. Especially since she had little to do other than destroy a few more punching bags. She had wanted to call Sharpner and Erasa over, but her father forbid it.

In fact, she had not seen him since their argument this morning. Not at lunch, and not at dinner. But she was seeking him out now. So what if he was angry? She needed answers.

Hercule was in a private room. When Videl walked in he had looked up in surprise, clearly not having expected her. In his hands were papers of some sorts. For once he was actually doing something other than drink, boast about himself, watch movies, sleep around, or any combination of those.

Well, he did have a glass of wine on his desk, the open bottle next to him. But that was different.

"Videl?" He asked. I'm busy, what do you…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Are you alright?" He then asked.

"No." She replied flatly. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this about Gohan again?"

"Kinda." She answered.

"You know why I had to ground you, right?"

"No. I don't get it. I don't get it at all!" She vented her frustration. "What is your problem? You were ok with me having a match with him before, but now you suddenly hate him?"

"I don't hate him. I just don't want you associating with the likes of him."

"Because he's a trickster?"

"Yes."

"So what? It's just useless trickery, isn't it?" She pointed out. "That's what you always said."

Hercule's eyes narrowed. "He's dangerous, Videl!"

"Why? Because those lights aren't as harmless as you keep telling everyone? Isn't that how you beat Cell? Because his tricks didn't work on you?"

"That's right."

"And you beat him with one strike."

"Yeah, I chopped him in the neck and it was over."

"So why are there two massive holes in the area?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Cell vanquished an entire army in one swoop." Videl continued.

"He planted bombs." Her father said immediately. He didn't even have to think about it.

"And now the ring is gone, and there's an even bigger crater next to it." She pointed out. "Where did those come from? If those lights are fake, how did he do that? And how did you go through an explosion that big?"

"He blew it up afterwards."

"How?"

"Err…" He looked away, clearly fabricating some new facts. "Timed bomb."

"Wouldn't that risk himself?"

He was starting to look apprehensive. "Where are you going with this?" He then asked.

"Gohan showed me a few things he could do."

"He used those lights on you?" He asked immediately, looked quite pissed indeed.

"No." She lied. "But he did blow up a massive boulder."

"He must have planted a bomb beforehand. That's why I tell you to stay away from him!"

"It looked real to me, dad." She returned. "And according to Gohan, that's also how Cell blew those things up. You were there, weren't you? Am I supposed to believe you shrugged that off?"

"I…"

"And another thing." She wasn't about to let him get a word in edgewise. "I literally saw you being slapped away by Cell."

"That was a trick of the camera." He argued.

"Cell didn't even know there was going to be a camera." She returned. She expected that one. "And what's more, what about the other fighters? They were using those tricks too. Were they in on it? Were they against Cell? Because they would have to work together to make those tricks work. And for whom were they doing it? Nobody but them would have seen it. So why involve the entire world?"

He was silent.

"And if those lights are real, if they really can do that, then how did you defeat Cell?"

He looked away, at the papers to his side rather than at her.

She clenched her jaw. Was he seriously just going to ignore her? After all that, was he just going to brush it off with one of his usual boasting bouts? Was she going to have to ask about the people who had died? The ones who claimed to have been devoured by Cell, leaving only their clothes behind. Or the soldiers in the attack on Cell, who rose up again afterwards?

Her father let out a large sigh. He leaned down, to reach into his desk, and pulled out another wine glass. He put it down and filled it halfway, then pushed it her way.

"Sit down." He said suddenly. "There is something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath. "Something I should have told you a long time ago."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Goten: "I guess sometimes fighting and kissy kissy do mix, don't they mom?"

Announcer: **Round 3, fight!**

Seriously though, Goten unknowingly caused three separate fights. I'm not sure how well it fit, and how well in character everyone was, I just found it hilarious, so I put it in.

And Hercule's last line here.

This is actually something I've been sitting on for a while. It might have been all the way from Future Tales. I'm not sure.

But rather than Videl finding out the truth herself (she only started doubting here), having Hercule finally confess everything himself to her, I think it's a rather touching idea. And I finally was able to put it in somewhere.

So, what do you think of it? Do tell me.

And thank you for reading, and special thanks to MrChuckMan for beta-reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Staining Truth

**UPDATE: Reworked the fight scene, did one minor correction.**

A/N:

Once again, thank you all for your support.

I'm sorry for the late update, but it was Friday the 13th and a full moon, and I wasn't about to tempt fate like that.

That, and I couldn't come up with a proper title.

(Actually, some stuff happened, but I'm not getting into that.)

Also, I'd like to say that Videl does go outside the city every once in a while. But Gohan lives really far away. For you Americans, and that's most of you, he'd pretty much live in a different state. So I think Hercule, despite everything else, is justified in his anger at Videl for suddenly going all that way, especially without telling anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Straining Truth**

* * *

Videl swirled the alcohol in her glass. Wine. It tasted funny. In fact, today was her very first experience with alcohol. And this glass was her second of the evening. She had imagined it'd be with more fanfare, more of a celebration.

Her father sat across from her, looking down at his desk. During his story he decided to get something stronger than wine, so a smaller glass of rum sat in front of him. She wanted to know what he was thinking. He had told her of what he had seen, what he had felt, the physical weight of Cell's presence. How that monstrous presence had been lifted by a mere boy, only to have the boy's presence slam down on him twice as hard. He confessed his guilt after taking the credit, and explained why. He, the world champion, reduced to hiding behind rocks while a massive orb of blue light carved up the landscape even more. How he was unable to process the fight after it was done.

Videl had not spoken since he told her to sit down. Her mind felt numb. She knew it was the truth this time. It made too much sense, filled in too many holes for it not to be. It should have been groundbreaking, should have shattered her worldview. And yet it just… didn't. She sat there, nodding.

"Since all the other fighters had already left, I realised nobody knew what happened." Her father said. "And… well… I… claimed the victory."

Videl drank the remainder of her glass. "So you stole the credit of people who could blow up stuff by pointing at it?" She recapped the last bit. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"I wasn't thinking." He replied. "I just wanted to be a hero."

She wasn't surprised. She wordlessly put down her glass, stood up and walked to the door.

"Videl." He called after her. "Do you hate me?"

She spoke a word and left the room, not glancing back. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Come on." Erasa tugged her on the sleeve. "Wake up."

"I'm not asleep."

"You aren't awake either." The blonde returned. "Pack your stuff already, or are you going to sleep here tonight?"

"No, I…" Videl started, but stopped. She just shoved her stuff into her bag and walked out the door.

"What's with you today?" Sharpner asked her. "You've been absent minded all day. It's like you're heartbroken or something."

"Not that." She denied. "I just… have a lot on my mind right now."

"Girl." Erasa sighed overly dramatic. "We can tell. So, what happened?"

Videl pressed her lips together. What was she supposed to say to that? _'Oh, nothing, I only found out my father lied to me for years, scammed the world for millions, and disgraced the people who did the real work.'_ She herself could still hardly believe it. And she had seen Gohan with her own eyes. The more time she had to think about it, the angrier it made her.

"My dad grounded me." She said. It was best to keep her true feelings to herself. "Because he is being stupid."

"He did?" Erasa repeated. "Yikes. What did you do?"

"You guys remember Gohan?"

"The guy who beat you?" Sharpner remembered.

"He didn't… I underestimated him, ok!" She defended herself. "But I had a rematch with him."

"You did?" The guy questioned.

"Eh, yeah." Erasa snapped to him. "We heard about that match in front of the gym, didn't he?"

"Oh, right."

"I mean after that." Videl clarified.

"You met him again?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Videl returned. "I'm training for the tournament. And he's the only one who can give me a decent enough challenge."

"So what happened?"

"My dad doesn't like him." She replied vaguely. "So he forbid me from seeing him. He was acting like I was going out with him or something. Of course I ignored it, and now I'm apparently grounded."

"Apparently." Erasa made fitting little air quotes.

"Unless he can give me a reason, other than _'because I said so'_, I am not going to care."

"Sheesh." Sharpner let out.

"Just don't dig yourself deeper." Erasa felt the need to advice.

"I'll be fine."

"In that case, how about we hang out?" Erasa changed topics. "I'd like to see a movie together. It's been way too long."

* * *

Videl jumped into a high kick, catching the gun with the tip of her shoe, ripping it from the goon's hands. She continued the motion into a heel from her other foot, which landed squarely against the man's temple. He smacked down and was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

She took a deep breath, eyes searching for her next target. But no, that was all of them.

"Videl." A cop from behind called out to her. "That was amazing! You must have set some kind of record."

Videl forced a smile. No, that wasn't amazing at all. That was sloppy. Her moves were telegraphed, and those last kicks both over the top and way too invested. Gohan would never have let those even touch him.

"I guess I'll be going now." She announced.

"Yeah, we got it from here. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. She returned and got into her copter, to fly herself back to the cinema. _'Why do they always call when I'm about to do something?'_

At first she thought kicking some criminal arse may have let her blow some steam, but alas, no. They went down too easily. Well, she kicked them down far more easily than before. A few weeks ago it would have satisfied her. But now it was barely a warmup.

_'Damn you Gohan, you ruined crime fighting.'_ She thought to herself.

A small tap on the passenger window made her groan. Oh great, another fan coming to bother her. Her grip on the controls hardened, and she was tempted to floor it.

Then she remembered. She was already flying.

Her mind clicked in realization as her gaze shot over to the window. This person was wearing red, green and orange. He tapped again. Now she moved over and opened the door for him. Wind roared through the small cabin, but it stopped suddenly as The Great Saiyaman sat beside her and shut the door.

"Hey." He said jovially. As if nothing strange happened.

"Hey yourself." She returned. "What are you doing here? Playing superhero again? I thought we talked about this."

"Actually, I just happened to be nearby when I noticed you. I thought you might need help, but you handled it easily."

"Damn right I did. But you were going to just play Saiyaman again?"

"What? No. Well, it's not playing. I just… I thought about what you said. But I live very far away and am not in the city much. And I don't really want the attention ether. So, well…"

"You're just going to continue without a plan." She deadpanned

"Well, yeah."

She sighed. "I guess I can't stop you."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine."

Videl's body shuddered in annoyance. Was it that obvious? Even Gohan noticed. And he's oblivious!

"Fine, I'm not fine." She snapped.

"What's the matter?"

"Everything!" She spat. "My dad grounded me for coming over again. And he's being an ass about it. Now I have an upcoming tournament and no way to prepare for it. But he doesn't care! He only cares about his money, fame and glory, and fucking every shank that looks his way! Meanwhile I get grounded for sparring with a boy! It's not fair! I can make my own decisions! And he's just a…" She bit herself off. Here. No, she wasn't going to say it, not even to Gohan, who probably already knew. At least not yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would get out of hand like that."

She nodded slightly. Where did this get so messed up? It was just a match a few days ago. Set up by Hercule, no less. So why was he blocking her now?

Wait. Was he afraid? Her father knew those lights were the real deal. So he knew what Gohan might be capable of. Was he actually afraid?

Well, he stole their credit and dragged their names through the mud. He had mocked a dead man for years. He deserved it.

"So I'm grounded." She concluded.

"Nah, we're way up in the air."

"Very funny." She returned. "I just wanted to train, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I just wanted to have a little excitement, a match against someone my own level. I barely get to face someone strong enough to challenge me."

"I know the feeling."

"So, when I finally found someone who can, my father just says no. Because he's a big fat lying coward! And in the tournament, I am going to kick his arse."

Next to her, Gohan laughed softly.

"And your's too. I don't care if those things you do are real. I'm still going to beat you!"

"Looking forward to it."

She grinned. Were they rivals now? She never had a rival before, so she didn't really know. Well, besides Sharpner, but he was only self proclaimed, and so far below her level it wasn't even funny anymore.

It was a nice feeling though. He had this nice atmosphere about him. And she enjoyed his company.

_'Fuck dad, and fuck his grounding!' _"So, wanna come over to my place tomorrow?" She offered. "We could have a bit of a session. Out of view, of course."

"I thought you were grounded."

"I don't care."

"Wouldn't that get you into more trouble?"

"That's my problem. So, you coming, or are you chicken?"

"Ah. Well, I guess I could. Maybe I could explain to your dad?"

"That would be a miracle. How about after school? I think we can manage a proper dinner for you."

"Err, what time?"

"After school." She repeated. "And looked aside. You do go to school right?"

"Err… not exactly."

_'That explains so much. Also, I don't know why I'm surprised.'_

He just grinned. "I'm home-schooled."

"Yeah, I've met your mother, I can believe that. Ah, but I really be getting back now. I went to the movies with friends when I got called away."

"Ow, bad timing."

"I say. So, how about in the late afternoon?"

"Sounds good to me. Until then." He put that orange trashcan of his back on his head.

"And Gohan." She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for hearing me out."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Videl put her hand up, blocking an imaginary hammerfist. She followed by an uppercut, swung forth into a backhand, and finally a high kick. It was a routine form, one of the many she knew.

From below she could hear the many vehicles rushing around. It was noisy. Not at all like the peaceful outdoors Gohan had available to him. Sure, she could be inside, in the gym, but it was busy in the gym. And hot. And no sun. Having the sun shining down on her while she parcised was surprisingly nice.

She stepped back, her foot going over the gravel covering the roof of the mansion. She would start yet another form. How many had it been already? She was actually starting to get tired, though she wasn't sure if it were of the training or from waiting for Gohan.

Surely he would come flying, right? She totally would if she had such a belt.

_'Waaait a second.'_ She caught herself thinking. _'Is it really his belt, or is it one of those things he can do? I'm starting to think he was being economical with the truth there.'_ She grinned slightly to herself. _'Well, I guess I wouldn't have believed him at the time if he did tell me the truth.'_

"Hey there, miss Videl."

_'Speak of the devil. I should have thought of him sooner.' _She turned. "Heya Gohan." She returned to the flying fashion disaster. Seriously, how did he come up with that ridiculous costume?

Gohan landed just in front of her, reached to his wrist, and with a little flash he changed to his training clothes.

"I want one."

"You mean this watch?"

"No, that stupid outfit." She returned sarcastically. "Of course I mean the watch."

"I don't know…" He hesitated. "I'll have to go ask."

"Then please do that for me." She put on her sweet tone. Oh, that thing would save her so much time getting dressed. "Now, another thing. Is it the belt that allows you to fly, or were you being creative with the facts?"

"Hehe." He grinned, scratching behind his neck. "You got me."

"Yeah, that was an easy figure out. So tell me, you said anything could do those light things. Does that go for flying as well?"

"You mean use energy?"

"I don't know what you call it. I mean flying like you do."

"Well, if you know how to use your energy, I guess flying shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright then, I want you to teach me how to fly."

"What? No."

"Oh, in that case, I guess I'll call the media and tell them all about your little exploids."

"You can't. We had a deal. I'd enter the tournament, and you'd keep silent. I'm in the tournament now, you can't talk."

Oh, he just set her up for a golden opportunity. "I'm altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." She said with a giant grin.

"But that's dirty." He complained. "You can't alter deals after they have been made."

"It's a reference, Gohan." She returned.

"A reference? To what?"

She crossed her arms, scowling. "Are you for real? It's a famous quote."

"From whom?"

"Oh my…" She facepalmed. "It's from Star Wars, you dumbass."

"Star Wars?"

"Yeah. The movies. Super popular? Ring a bell? You must have seen them."

"I can't say I have."

Videl blinked. And blinked again. But everyone has seen those. Well, there seemed to be the one exception. "Ok, I'm postponing the training. We have movies to see." She turned and started walking towards the door to the inside. "Lucky thing I have emergency popcorn. I'll ask the cook to add some salt and butter. You like popcorn, right? Of course you do."

"Wait, hold on." He called behind her. "I'm not here to see movies."

"You are now."

"What about another time?" He offered. "You're preparing for the tournament, right?"

"Did you just ask me on a date?"

"No, it's not a date."

"Not?!" She glared at him. "Am I not good enough for you?!"

Gohan started to frantically wave his hands around. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, it can be a date if you want it to be."

"It's settled then!" Videl decided. She continued her walk to the inside. She was thirsty. Perhaps she could do with a little break before training?_ 'And where did that come from?' _She asked herself. _'How did I end up jumping to a date? And why did I act so angry when he said it wasn't one? What am I doing?'_

Well, she had no idea how to answer those questions. She did know that Gohan was following her to the inside, and did so in silence. "How about something to drink?" She offered, trying to get her mind back on track, back on the now, the training. "I'm actually pretty thirsty."

"Sure, thanks." He nodded.

Luckily for Videl she quickly found servant she could pester into bringing drinks to the nearby lounge for them. Once there, she let herself slip into a comfy chair, Gohan doing the same across her. Of course, that didn't last long.

"So what were you doing up there?" He asked her all of a sudden. "Warm-ups?"

"I was waiting for you. And did a few forms while at it." She shrugged. "You do those, right?"

"I know a few." He returned.

"A few isn't enough. the more you know, the better you can flow from one attack into the other."

"Not exactly true." Gohan objected. "When you practise too many of them, you start slipping again. In a split second you have to decide what move to make next. And the more you know, the more options you have, and thus, the bigger the chance you go wrong. Basically, you defeat the purpose of practising forms."

"Oh, is that what you think?" She returned. "I disagree. The more options, the more ways you have to dish out damage, and the less predictable you become."

"And the slower." He argued. "It doesn't matter if you're predictable if you're fast enough to land the blow before you opponent can actually react."

"If I already know what's coming, that gives me the advantage."

"How about we put that to the test then?" He offered, stood up and took his stance, drawing his left arm far back. "I'm going to attack with a left straight punch to the head." He flat out told her.

"Alright then."She jumped up as well. "Your funeral."

"You ready?"

"Go for it."

His shoulder twitched. Videl bright up her arms to parry the blow. But the middle of her vision was suddenly blocked by something brown and out of focus. A gust of wind ruffled her hair. Both her arms touched his, but it had already gone through. And the fist made contact with the tip of her nose.

Gohan withdrew the fist. "See what I mean?"

She kinda did. But immediately something else bugged her. Gohan was fast, she knew that. But this punch was lighting fast. Way faster than any of his attacks had been before. And way faster than it had any right to be.

"How did you do that?" She asked, now scowling.

"I punched really fast."

"Too fast."

"But that's what I mean. It doesn't matter if you know what's coming if I'm simply too fast for you to react."

"But you were not that fast before." She argued. "I know for a fact you have never moved that fast in our sessions before. So I ask you one more time, how did you do that?"

"I err… kinda used my energy to augment my speed." He replied.

"You can do that?" She asked, half surprised, and half… angry.

"It's one or the many uses for energy." He explained.

"Were you holding back on me?" She then asked.

"No, I wasn't holding back." He returned. "Well, I was kinda holding back on my energy, but you don't know how to use yours, so that would have been an unfair advantage."

"So you were holding back all this time."

"Not on the martial arts."

"But you consider this energy of yours to be part of martial arts, don't you?

"Well, yeah."

"So you weren't giving it your all against me."

"It's not the sam…"

"Stop avoiding my question and answer already!" She snapped, her anger about to boil over. "Were you or were you not going all out against me in our first match?"

"I only did not use energy, because…"

"Then you were holding back!" Videl swung her fist at him. "Dammit Gohan, did you think it was some kind of game?"

"Of course not." He defended himself.

"Then use your precious energy." She dared him. She shot a venomous glare at him, taking her stance.

"But that's unfair."

"What, do you think I'll go down so easily?"

He looked away at the ground. So he did think that way. Damn, how dare he look down on her like that!

"Fight me. Se commanded. "And don't hold back."

"But you could get hurt." He protested.

"Cell could do them, and my dad still…" She started, but stopped herself. _'No, dad didn't beat Cell.'_ She reminded herself. And clenched her jaw. _'But that doesn't make Gohan stronger than me.'_ "Fight me!" She repeated herself. And jumped to attack. She raised her leg for a high kick. But she stopped midway, standing on one leg, the other raised up.

Gohan was no longer there. He didn't move away, or jump aside. He just blinked out of existence.

Then she felt something in her neck. A slight touch, from the tips of fingers. She turned on her heel, swinging her raised leg back, turning her intended high kick into a high heel instead. But while she turned Gohan turned with her, and was once again in her back. She swung back an elbow, a backhand, more kicks, but no matter how much she twisted or turned, she couldn't even catch sight of him, let alone touch him.

_'This is getting old.'_ She thought to herself. And jumped backwards. Gohan did the same, just like she expected him to do. The thing is, the room is not infinitely big. Again she jumped , and this time her back touched the wall. Since Gohan couldn't fit in between there he had no choice but to reappear next to her.

"Found you." She goaded him. She also swung he fist. It went right through him. Like, literally though his chest. But she didn't feel anything. She stumbled, confused, looking at the boy, who had yet to move.

Gohan faded away, like some kind of hologram.

"The After Image." Gohan said from behind her, making her do a little jump. "It's a simple technique, but it can be very effective when used at the right time."

"You make a hologram of yourself?"

"An After Image. Like this." Suddenly there were four Gohans standing in front of her. All of them smiled at her. But none of them moved, and all were just a little… off.

Videl twirled on her heels, and swung her left fist into a straight punch. Indeed, there was Gohan. She had guessed correctly.

Gohan brought up his palm and caught her fist on it. A little wave of pain shot through her hand. Gohan's palm felt as solid as a wall. She drew back her fist, letting out a small yelp.

"Ah, sorry." He grinned. "But do you see what I meant when I said it was an unfair advantage?"

"Yeah, no kidding." She returned. She inspected her hand, but luckily the punch had not been that hard. Besides, that had hurt her pride more than her hand. "So energy matters this much?"

"When you know the basics, the sky will be the limit."

"Literally?" She questioned. "Cause you _can _fly."

He grinned. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I want in." She decided pretty much on the spot. "I want to learn energy. How long will it take me?"

"You're really skilled at martial arts. It shouldn't be too long. I think."

"Let's get started then." She declared. "The sooner the better." She wanted to continue, but her ears caught the sound of footsteps through the hall. Ah, that'll be the drinks. About the time too. What took so long?

The door opened. It was indeed the servant, bht they hadn't brought drinks. They had brought Hecule.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed.

"Hey dad." She sighed. "Go away."

"What is he doing here?" He continued, most definitely not going away.

"Training with me. For the tournament." She returned.

"You are grounded. You can't have friends over."

"First, try and stop me! Second, unlike you I'm training. Third, so is Gohan, since he's entering."

Hercules anger was rapidly replaced. "You are?" He asked Gohan, sounding a little panicked.

"I guess I am." Gohan replied casually. "We kinda need the money, you see?"

"I can pay you the ten million right now." Her dad suddenly offered. "That way you don't have to participate in the tournament."

Videl's mouth fell open.

"Thanks for the offer." Gohan replied, waving his hands in a slight refusing motion. "But we are also going to get together there."

"You are?" The man asked, his tone a bit higher than usual.

"Dad!" Videl snapped. "I can't believe… dad! Bribery? Did you seriously just…" She reached up to grab her pigtails, which she had cut off a few days ago, so she just ended up pulling on a fistful of loose hair. "Aaargh! That's it!" She yelled at him. "You are the most despicable ever!"

"But sweetpea…"

"No! You only care about yourself! You even ground me because you couldn't get over your own ego!"

She turned for the door. "Come Gohan, we're leaving!" She decided. No, she no longer wanted to spend any more time in the presence of that man.

"But Videl…" Her father protected. "Just listen to me."

"No. You don't listen to me either." She returned, and kicked the door shut behind her.

She stomped through the hallways. Her father may have called after her, he might not have, she didn't remember. At the roof she reached into her pocket, and realised she had left her copter back in her room when she changed.

"Where are you going?" Gohan spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"I wanted to fly away, but I don't have my copter." She replied. "And dad and I are still "fighting."

"But why?"

"Never mind that." She denied the topic. "I just want to learn to fly. And preferably at someplace where we won't be interrupted."

"Well, I guess I could carry you." He offered. "But I wouldn't know where to go."

_'Carry me?'_ She repeated to herself. _'While flying through the sky?'_ Her heart skipped a beat. But it was humiliating, being carried like some damsel. On the other hand, flying through the sky, carried by Gohan. She didn't dislike the idea.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Ok." She mumbled.

"Where do we go though?" He asked. "My house?"

"No need to go that far." She replied. She turned to point over the roofs of the houses. "Just outside of the city is good enough."

"Alright then." He said. She felt an arm in her knees, quite literally sweeping her up. Another arm in her back. And then a sudden gust of wind, stealing her breath.

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She felt her stomach being left behind, so fast they were accelerating. That feeling didn't last long, though the winds remained. It was hard to breathe, let alone keep her eyes completely open. And she loved it.

She turned and looked below. "I think my copter is faster than this." She remarked. "How long does it take to your place?"

"Oh, I can fly much faster than this." He remarked.

"Then do so." She dared him.

She felt some kind of shock go through her body. And the feeling of acceleration returned, far stronger now. But the wind disappeared. And all around them was this strange blue hue. It felt… warm.

And still they were going faster. Definitely far faster than her copter now. In fact, Videl was starting to feel a little nauseous and lightheaded from the acceleration. Not bad, just a little.

She glanced below again. If they were in a jet going at this speed at this altitude, well, let's just say Gohan wasn't just violating traffic laws, he was thoroughly raping them. Man, they were going fast. Entire blocks flashed by like they were mere pavement stones.

All too soon they were out of the city. And then Gohan started slowing down. Now her stomach was creeping up her throat. At least he was holding on to her well, because at this breaking speed she was quite sure she'd have flown off on her own.

They landed in a grassy field. The outskirts of Satan City were only just visible over the horizon. Videl took a few shaky steps. Gohan had set her down quite suddenly, and their flight had left her a little dizzy. It sas a pleasant dizziness though. Warm and safe.

"You want to practice energy?" Gohan asked.

"Can we have a spar first?" She asked. "I need to blow some steam."

He didn't reply, just put on his guard.

"And no energy, or tricks, or whatever you want to call it." She continued.

"That's exactly what I have been doing so far." Gohan returned. "Well, except for the time with Tobi and Toto, those dinosaurs. But that was a special case."

"Quite." She nodded. Ok, perhaps Gohan was right, and him holding back that part might have been a good thing after all. It was just a bit of a gut punch to her, to think they were on equal levels, only to learn he was holding back on her.

But this wasn't the time for that.

She took a low stance, and waited. Gohan caught on to her intentions, and attacked. With two quick steps he crossed the distance and swung a low left blow to her abdomen.

Videl moved her right arm to intercept. But the blow flew up, past her block, right to her face. Her attempt to block had made her hunch over slightly, and left her wide open.

She shot back, and felt the blow go by so closely she could taste it. She also moved her free left arm, hooking her elbow into his. Gohan tried to withdraw, but Videl had him. She moved her right hand up, grabbing him by the wrist, and pulled it to the right side, to his back.

Arms don't bend that way, and this would both send a string of pain through his arm, and force his torso backward in a reflex. Videl also swept in with her left heel, right into his knee, adding to his backwards motion.

His legs swept from underneath him, Gohan fell down on his back. Videl kneeled next to him to strike him while he was down. Yet before she could do so Gohan brought up his knee and planted it firmly in her side. She crumpled off of him, and he did a somersault to get back to his feet. She uprighted herself as well and immediately charged as she didn't want to give him an inch.

She aimed a right kick at the side of his leg in retaliation, but he batted it away with his wrist. She jumped, placing her right foot on the ground and let her left foot swing in a high kick.

Gohan caught it in the palm of his right hand. Videl twirled around her axis, twisting her leg in his grasp as she did. She jumped off with her right leg, transferred the motion into a high heel aimed for his face. Gohan merely leaned back to let it fly by his face.

Videl braced herself and landed on her back, as both her legs were in the air now. She expected this, set off with her hands above her shoulders and jumped up again.

Facefirst into an outstretched fist.

So back on the ground she was, now using both her hands to hold her struck face. For a moment she expected Gohan to jump her while when was down, but instead he took a step back, to let her get up again.

She scrambled back on her feet, one hand on her face, scowling all the while. _'I really have to start watching for that.'_ She reflected. it wasn't her face that hurt as much as it was her pride. Fool me once and all that.

She took a deep breath and took her stance again. But only for a moment, as she sprang forwards once more, charging with a high left kick. He stepped back, watching with sharp eyes as it flew past his face. She pressed with a right heel. He ducked underneath and jumped at her, launching a right hook at her torso.

Videl used her left foot to jump back and drew in both her legs, floating freely for a moment. she also turned her torso, so she'd face him with her dominant left side again. The fist still made contact with her side, but thanks to her little move it was past the point of impact on a target moving away from it. It wasn't a clean hit. And it did nothing to her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Adrenaline. No wonder things seemed to slow down all of a sudden. Ah, she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

She launched her counter. A right fist which moved at Gohan while he was still coming towards her. It hit him against the left wrist, exactly where she intended to hit. The force pushed his arm aside, and his guard was cracked completely open.

She was inside now.

Her shoulders were already turning, her right fist drawing back as her left fist slid under his still outstretched right arm and hit him right in the lower side. It went in deep, making him double over.

She turned her hips again, followed the motion with her back, shoulders and finally her right fist flew out again. It hit him right in the forehead. It forced his head backwards. But Videl wasn't done yet. Her left leg was already raising. Her right arm drew in, the motion followed by her shoulders, spine and hips, transferring all of the kinetic energy into her foot. She jumped up and landed her foot squarely in the lower right side of his jaw.

She landed on her right foot again. Gohan stumbled back, from the onslaught, and especially from that last kick, which had all of her strength and weight behind it.

She jumped back, out of range for a sudden counterattack. She was grinning widely with pride over her accomplishment. But only for a moment.

Then it dawned on her just how hard that blow had been. That wasn't a sparring blow, or even a match fight kick, that was a 'take down the criminal' kind of strike

Gohan didn't fall back, he just straightened his back and turned upright again. He looked her in the eye, and even gave her a little smile. There was a trickle of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth.

"Wow." He said. "What an attack. I did not see that coming."

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine" He said, stretching out his neck a little.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's fine Videl, I'm used to it." He replied, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wristband. "My dad went even harder on me. And besides." He gave her a giant grin. "Now you got payback for our first match."

Videl let out a chuckle, feeling all the tension leave her body. Yeah, she had finally repaid making her taste her own blood.

She sighed, and fell to her knees. Wow, she suddenly felt exhausted. Yet also uplifted.

"Hey, are you…"

"Fine." She cut him off. "Just tired all of a sudden. I guess I burned myself up in that blow."

"And what a blow it was."

"Besides, I'm thirsty." She added suddenly. Yeah, she still hasn't gotten anything to drink yet. "Let's take a break, and go get something to drink. My treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Look, I'm almost as high as the tree."

"You're doing great, keep it up."

Videl slowly set down, descending in a controlled manner. Then she crashed on her behind anyway. "Wow, I'm pooped."

"Yeah, using up your energy is tiring."

"I noticed." She wiped her forehead. Looked like she was going to have to take another shower. She reached out and grabbed two cans of cola from the pack, throwing one to Gohan, who caught it. "How come you don't look tired?" She asked.

"I'm used to it." He replied, opening his can with a sis. "You haven't build up an energy supply yet. It's a bit like running stamina. If you never run…"

"Then a trip around the block will be a long way." She finished.

"When you've built up a larger pool of energy to draw from, it'll be easier."

Videl nodded. She brought up her palm, making a tiny little speck of energy in it. It wasn't unlike the balls he used to assault her with, two days ago. She drank her drink, and she could swear she could feel the sugar hitting her blood. Two days. It seemed so much longer than that.

"And you've already spent a lot of energy in our match earlier." He continued.

"But that's a different energy, isn't it?"

"Not really, no." He denied. "It's not the exact same thing as stamina, but the two are closely intertwined."

"That would have been helpful to know earlier."

"I thought it was obvious."

"Ah, whatever." She let herself fall back. She let the sun shine on her face. It was still a pleasant warm, even though it had already lost most of its power.

She heard Gohan sit down next to her. What a day this had been, she felt exhausted, and not just physically. But the day wasn't over yet.

She heard a low rumble, much like the roar of a dinosaur, or perhaps rolling thunder. She opened her eyes. But the sky was as crystal blue as her own eyes. It couldn't be thunder. And she really hoped it wasn't a large dinosaur either. Her one and only encounter had not exactly been a good one.

There it was again. Louder this time. And it came from a lot closer than she thought. Right next to her, in fact.

Gohan started blushing furiously, scratching his neck so hard the rasps were audible. "I think it is dinner time." He said.

Videl just stared at him. She got up. Only to stare at him some more. Her mind was drawing a blank. "That's your stomach?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

He just nodded.

"You're weird." She stated. And promptly shot into a laugh. Indeed, the day wasn't over yet. Who knows what more there was in store.

"I think I should be getting back." He said. "I told my mother I'd be having dinner at your place, but I guess with your father and all that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Probably." Videl sighed. "Hey Gohan." She then addressed the boy. "What do you think about dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, do you think he's good?"

He hesitated. "Well, he is the world champion." He started. "And he did definitely beat Cell."

"Do you believe that?"

"Well…"

"You're an energy user. You knew all along Cells abilities were real. So did you honestly believe my dad defeated Cell?"

He looked away for a moment. Then he looked her in the eye. "No." He stated flatly. "I know he didn't." His face was serious, his eyes deep and dark oceans of calmness and certainty. No, he wasn't lying.

"I thought so." She replied. "It just didn't fit, you know?"

"What about you?"

"I did, up until the day before yesterday." She confessed. "A lot of what we did, and talked about, it made me question what I believed. I didn't like it though."

"Yeah…" He agreed nervously.

"I was a bitch about it, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"You're too generous." She returned. "But anyway, I confronted my father later. And he told me the truth. Told me how he watched while everyone else fought. How a child did what he couldn't do. And then how he took the credit for everything, even though he did nothing!"

"I wouldn't say nothing." Gohan objected. "Tricks or no tricks, nobody can deny Cell was dangerous enough to be considered a global threat. And your dad still showed up. And when it mattered the most, he pulled through, and threw the head of Sixteen my way so I could get so sense talked into me."

"He threw a head?"

"Oh, Sixteen was a robot."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I guess not." Gohan gave a wry smile. "Android or not, Sixteen was still sapient."

Videl nodded slowly. And realised something. "You referred to yourself just now." She noted, feeling a grin take hold of her face. "But dad only ever mentioned only one kid being present."

"Erm… I err…" His eyes darted left and right, and then up to the sky. Oh, he was thinking up some alternative facts. And this only proved Videl's suspicion. Still, she patiently waited for him to finish his creation. Because she was quite curious just how he would try and cover that one up.

"I was there." He started.

"Yeah?"

"But I… didn't want to be on camera, so I stayed out of sight." He continued.

"Understandable." She went along with it. Sheesh, even toddlers were better at lying.

"And I didn't know your dad, so I stayed out of sight of him as well." Gohan continued, nodding to himself. "Yeah, that's it. I mostly stayed out of sight, because, well, it was Cell, but I was there to fight if they needed me, but they didn't, so I didn't appear, since Delivery Boy had it all handled."

"Not bad." Videl complimented him. "That might actually be a believable excuse. But you didn't really deliver it convincingly. If you want the other to believe you, you have to believe it yourself first."

Gohan gave her a bit of a scowl. It suited his handsome face. He also crossed his arms. "Are you making fun of me?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted. "You're fun to tease."

"Yeah, I bet some of my father's friends would agree." He grumbled, only adding to the poutiness.

And yet another rumble rang through the lands.

"Alright, I get the message." Videl jumped up. "Come on, let's satisfy that roaring beast of yours before it jumps out and devours us both."

"But where do we go?"

"A restaurant, of course. Or were you going to catch some poor dinosaur for dinner?" She joked. Until she realised he might actually do that. "Wait, can you?"

"Well, I could…"

"Geez, you savage." She poked him in the chest. "Come on, I know a nice place, it's secluded and private. And do me a favour and don't speed up or slow down as fast."

"Ah, sure." He picked her up as he had while they went this way, and while they went for drinks. The Bridal Carry, or Princess Carry, have your pick. It was surprisingly comfortable, Videl was starting to see why this picture was so popular.

Though she highly doubted many other girls would be carried through the sky like this. Seeing the daunting dept below her, the city sweeping by as she was effortlessly carried, well, it was humbling. Indeed, it reminded of something she kept forgetting. Gohan was _strong_. Pure muscle-wise, it wouldn't surprise her it he could lift twice as much.

And she could outlift Sharpner.

Yeah, she was rapidly gaining a healthy respect for the guy since she started sparring with him. And now even more, after learning he was the Delivery Boy himself. Well, unofficially, since he still hadn't confirmed it directly, but Videl had no doubts.

Though, there was one thing nagging on her mind. Didn't he have gold hair back then? Or at least blonde? Ah well, questions for later.

"That way." She pointed down a street with her free hand, her other swung around his neck. "I think."

"You think?"

"I have a navigator in my copter. The city is big, you know? I can't remember every single little place here."

"Alright, alright, I understand." He didn't argue. He did fly down the street, getting quite a few stares for onlookers. Yeah, it wasn't everyday you saw a young man flying through the sky while carrying a pretty girl.

The two set down in front of the restaurant, and immediately entered.

The inside had a lot of plants and such, making many tables quite isolated. Which was exactly why Videl had chosen this place. She'd rather not be disturbed. Or be seen with the literal mountain Gohan was about to devour.

"Have anything you like." Videl offered as the two went down the menus. "Or everything, I don't care."

"Isn't that expensive?"

Videl smiled. "Gohan, I'm rich." She reminded him. "I can afford it."

* * *

_'Dad's gonna kill me.'_ She noted, looking at the massive bill she had just paid. She had seriously underestimated how much this was going to cost. And had gone over her allowance about ten times.

But it was worth it. She tucked the bill in her pocket, to be delivered to her father next time she saw him.

"Where to now?" The boy carrying her asked.

"I think we've been away long enough." Videl replied, looking at the setting sun. "Could you take me home, please?"

"Sure, no problem." He nodded, and took off in the direction of the mansion. She didn't even have to point the way. Then again, Gohan could fly by himself, and had been doing that for seven years at the very least, so he probably had a few navigation skills.

Oh, that reminded her. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." She started. "I couldn't do it in the restaurant, because, well, secret. But how do you change your hair like that?"

"Change my hair?"

"When you become the Golden Fighter, or when you were in the Cell Games."

He started grinning nervously. "I can't do that." He protested weakly. "That was someone else. I wasn't at the Cell Games. Well, I was there, but I didn't participate."

"Gohan, you're a terrible liar." She replied, pulling her stern face. "I know that was you."

He sighed, pouting a little, probably at his own inability to keep a secret. And he had every right to, because he basically told her that by accident. Again.

Also, why was he even trying anymore?

"Yes, it was me." He confessed. "I'm the Delivery Boy. By the way, where did that name come from? I was suddenly slapped with it afterwards."

"It's my dad." Videl explained. Her father had told her that part. "When the other man, the first golden one, dropped out, he called out something, and dad thought he was ordering food, but then you stepped up, and dad thought you were going to order takeout or something." She explained. "Though why would…" She was about to ask about the food part, but then slapped her forehead with her palm. "Takeout. Gohan. He called out your name. It's so obvious."

"Wow, that's… not at all what I expected."

"Blame my dad." She agreed in his disappointment. "But seriously though, how has dad not recognised you yet?"

"I think he might have." Gohan replied.

"Maybe. He was walking on eggshells around you." Videl nodded. "On the other hand, if he knew you're Delivery Boy, he probably wouldn't have been so rude."

"I don't know, I barely know him."

"Lucky you." She noted dryly.

That had arrived at the mansion, where Gohan set Videl down on the roof, just as she expected. Videl turned to him. "So, can you show me your golden self? Is that an ability? I know others changed like that at the Cell Games. So can you right now? Or do you need something?"

"I can." He started.

"Then what is it?"

"It's an ability."

"Can I learn it?"

"It's genetic, so no, you can't."

"I could have those genes too for all you know."

It made him shoot into a laugh. "I highly doubt that." He returned. "But alright, I'll show you." He glanced around. Of course there was no one else on the roof, nor was there anyone watching.

His brow furrowed for a moment, his eyes sliding out of focus. Then came a flash.

He was surrounded by golden energy, his hair bright gold, and his eyes turned teal. He looked different. Yes, he was still recognisable as Gohan, if you knew it was him, yet he did look different.

He smiled at her. "It's a transformation." He said.

"That's a transformation?" She questioned. "All that changed was your hair. And your eye colour. Wait, did you get a little more buff? And your energy turned golden. It was blue before, wasn't it?" She eyed him closer. Either that was a trick of the light, or caused by his glowing energy, but did his skin look lighter somehow? And now she was certain he was more buff, and not just flexing on her.

She felt the blood rush to her face. Gohan just looked… amazing. Like the hero from some fairytale. Ah, but he was. Well, not from a fairytale, but he was a real hero.

She grinned foolishly." You look amazing, Gohan." She said.

The effect was immediate. He started grinning and blushing furiously, scratching his head. His aura went away, leaving his hear a platinum blonde. It suited him surprisingly well.

"Just say thank you." She advised.

"Thank you." He repeated. That guy didn't know how to take a compliment.

"Is it hard to stay that way?"

"It was at first, but I'm used to it now."

"What do your parents think about that?"

"My dad is the one who taught me." He said. "Mom didn't like it much though. She called me a delinquent."

"She old fashioned."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Come on." She made a gesture for him to follow. "Let's get inside."

"I think I should be going home."

"Really?" She was disappointed.

"Yeah." He nodded. The blonde flowed out of his hair, turning black again. And now she noticed it drooping a little, returning to how it was before. His eyes turned back again, and his body seemed to deflate somewhat. Or perhaps shrink was a better word. "I'll see you around then." He gave her a small wave.

"Wait." She acted on impulse. She flew up slightly, to come face to face with him, hooked his neck with her elbow and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for today." She said quietly. "I needed that. Oh, and one more thing." She planted another, bigger kiss on his other cheek. "That's for saving the world." She said quickly. "It's seven years overdue, but better late than never, I suppose."

"Eh… thanks?"

"I'm the one thanking you."

"Oh. Err… you're welcome?"

"I'll see you around then." She decided, letting go of him. "We still gotta watch those movies."

"Do I have to?"

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Alright." He took off. "See you next time."

"Bye "

She walked into the house, biting her lip and finally letting the flush she had been fighting settle on her face. "Why did I kiss him?" She asked out loud.

_'It's ok, it's just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't really mean anything. Besides, he did help me. And he did save the world. He earned himself a kiss or two.' _She grinned. She felt warm and fuzzy, and a bit giddy.

"VIDEL!"

Aaand the feeling was gone.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside the city." She replied. "I've been training."

"You were out with that boy I again! I've forbidden it!"

"So what? She challenged him directly. She was getting tired of this, and wanted to put an end to it, one way or the other. "What do you have against him?"

"He could be pretending to be nice to get closer to you, to take advantage of you!"

"You mean like you have been doing with millions of people, and hundreds of women, for the last seven years?" She noted.

"He could be trying to take revenge."

"And you'd deserve it. But seriously? Gohan is a damned energy user, do you really think he needs to rely on such tactics to take revenge?"

"I just want you safe."

"I . Gohan has always known you didn't beat cell, and he still treated me with respect and kindness. He talks to me for me. That's more than what I got for the last seven years. And that's also your fault!"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"No!" She snapped, and her body reflexively left the ground.

Her father's eyes went from angry to surprised, and then to shocked as realisation set in.

"You're…"

"Yes." She set down again. She wasn't yet able to concentrate on flying and arguing at the same time just yet. "While you were on your arse, drinking, whoring or whatever you've been doing, I've taken my training to the next level!"

"He taught you?"

"Yes, he did." She crossed her arms. "Even though I've lived off his money and fame, both of which you stole, he never held it against me. He even defended you. **He** defended **you**!" She pricked her finger into his chest as she spoke. "And all you have been doing is piss on him!"

"I…"

She turned around. "Save it dad, I don't care!"

"I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like this. It was a spur of the moment thing. I… I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." She returned, and left him where he stood. She didn't feel well. That was way harsher than she had intended. But at least she managed to get some justice for Gohan.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think.

I've also made a few adjustments to ch1, including correcting a few mistakes. Like Sharpner claiming he could beat Gohan with both heads behind his back. Has he grown such a massive ego he gained a second (empty) head just to contain it? Btw, not even my most embarrassing typo.

Thank you for reading, and thanks to MrChuckMan for beta-reading.

I've also tried to flesh out the very first segment of the chapter, of Hercule and Bulma at the charity. No big changes, and nothing worth looking up. But it is the first thing of the story a new reader reads, and it was a little lacking.

Also, I've decided to put in a little segment of the original, unbetaread, unpolished, un-pretty-much-everything-required-for-a-readable-story draft I wrote for this story. I thought it'd be fun to share.

Read at your own peril. :p

* * *

His shoulder twitched. Videl bright up her arms to parry the blow. But the middle of her vision was suddenly blocked by something brown and out of focus. A gust of wind rufled her hair. Both her arms touched his, but it had already gone through. And the fist made contact with the tip of her nose.

Gohan withrdrew the fist. "See what I mean?"

She kinda did. But immediately someithng lse bigged her. Gohan was fast, she knew that. But this puch was lighting fast. Way faster than any of his attacks had been before. And way faster than it had any right to be.

"How did you do that?" She asked, now scowling.

"I punched really fast."

"Too fast."

"But that's what I mean. It doesn't matter if you know wha's coming if I'm simply too fast for you to react."

"But you were not that fast before." She argued. "I know for a fact you have never moved thatfast in our sessions before. So I ask you one more time, how did you do that?"

"I err… kinda used my energy to agment my speed." He argued.

"You can do that?" She asked, half surprised, and half… angry.

"It's one or the many uses for energy. He replied.

"Were you holding back on me?" She then awked.

No, I wasn't holding back. He returned. Well, I was kinda holding back on my energy, but you don't known how to use yours, so that would have been an unfair advantage.

Eo you were holding back all hie time.

Not on the martwil arts.

But you consider this energy ot yours to be part of martial arts, don't you?

Well, yeah.

So you weren't giving it your all against me.

It's not the sam...

Stop avoiding my question and answer already! Were you or were you not going all ou against me in our first match?

I only did not use energy, because…

Then you were holding back! Videl swung her fist wt him. Dammit Gohwn,, did you think it was some kind of gam?e

Of course not.

Then use your precious energy. She dared him. She shot a venemous glare at him, taking her stwnc.

But that's unfair.

What, do you think ill go down so easily?

He lookee awwy at the grkund. Wo he did think that way. Damn, how dare he look down on her like thwt!

Right me. Se commqndee. And don't hold bwck.

But you could get hurt. He protewted.

Cell could do them, and my dad still... she started, but stopped herself. No, dad didn't beat Cell. She reminded hersler. And clenched her jaw. But that doesn't kame Gohan stronger than me. Fight me. She repeated herself. And jumped to attack. Sbe rasied her leg for a high kick. But she stopped midway, standing there on one leg, the other raised up.

Gohan was no longer there. Be didn't move away, kr jump asode. He just bkinked out of existence.


	6. Chapter 6 Two Heroes

Thank you all for your reviews. I swear I'm grinning with embarrassment every single time someone puts in a compliment.

As for a few reviews (ow, I haven't done this in a while)

**To anon:** Thank you. I think it helps that this story is focused on the relationship as sparring partners and 'rivals' first, and romance second.

And if by "weeb speak" you mean randomly putting in Japanese words, yeah, I'm not a fan of that either. In fact, I think the only word I use is 'gi' to refer to the outfit Goku and the others are wearing. But that's the actual name of the outfit, and I use it in the same way as I would call a Japanese sword a 'katana'. Also, I think 'gi' is Chinese rather than Japanese, but I might be wrong on that.

I also like to use 'Kami', though that's usually because I find it funny.

**To guest 1:** Indeed, Videl was thirsty. I didn't even realise it could be read like that until my beta pointed it out.

**To guest 2:** I did have Videl's action on the end of the last chapter a bit more harshly at first, but decided to tone it down because it was too much.

I actually like Hercule, I really do. But I also think he got off too easily in canon.

**To JirayaFam:** Thanks. And also thanks from my beta.

That was my first draft though, even he (usually) doesn't get to see that.

But he does improve my writing a lot.

I'm not sure if it will still surprise anyone, but English is actually my second language. And I'm still learning every week.

**To Ficsion: **Well, Gohan is pushing himself down to Videl's power level. And all that blow did was give a little burst lip. On a normal person that would have twisted their head around. (Does that remind you of anything?)

Also, I've re-done most of that fight, because, well, I received several complaints, and they were kinda right, it was a bit sloppy. One of the changes is the blow making Gohan bled going from a punch to a kick. It seemed more appropriate.

**To thelastsamoan: **I think it's an unfair advantage in the same way there are weight classes in many fighting sports.

Besides, it's merely unfair, not illegal. Even the World Martial Arts Tournament recognises that. Gohan wants to measure his skill against hers, and push her to her limits, not turn her into a smudge on the rocks.

**A/N:**

I've also replied personally to reviews, and ended up having a few interesting conversations.

It's always fun to talk about alternative ideas.

By the way, remember how I said in the footnote of my last chapter how I update the previous four?

I forgot had planned to do that.

I fixed that this chapter though.

I also updated ch5. Like I said, re-done the fight a bit, along with other things.

Well then, let's get to it, shall we?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Two Heroes**

* * *

"Wow, you're pretty fast!" Gohan shouted over the wind as she sped alongside him high above the Satan City outskirts.

"Yeah, I've been practicing all week!" She shouted back. "I'm way faster now! And it doesn't take as much energy anymore!"

"Then maybe you're ready for the next step!" He returned, then came to an abrupt stop. She followed suit, narrowly avoiding slamming into his back. "Come on. Let's find some place with soft ground."

"And out of view." She added. "I don't need an extra edition all about how I've been seen flying, thank you very much. I want to keep it a secret for the tournament." She explained. Gohan looked out to the distance for a moment, before his eyes locked onto one direction in particular.

"I see." He said in an understanding tone. "Come on, I think there will be a good area over there. Lots of trees, and it doesn't seem like anyone is around."

"Ok." She agreed. "But I'm going to hitch a ride this time. You're a lot faster than I am…"

"Fair enough." He responded, and she grabbed his shoulder to brace herself. He must have taken that as his que to go, as they sped off once more.

"What about your dad?" She heard him ask.

"Uhh, what?" She asked back, puzzled.

"You just said that you wanted to keep your flying a secret." He explained. "Does your dad know?"

"Oh yeah. He knows. I showed him to prove a point." She told him. "I think I finally got through to him and he even ungrounded me. Though, he's still not a fan of me going off with you."

"He still doesn't like me?"

"I think it's just the regular old overprotective father thing now." She shrugged, even though she was behind him and he couldn't see. "I had to move heaven and earth to get his permission to go today."

"At least you've patched things up again."

"Yeah." She nodded, then looked at the ground below. There was a clearing opening up below them, and it seemed pretty secluded. "This'll do, I think." She noted and let go, letting herself freefall for a bit before using her energy to stabilise herself again and land gently on her feet.

"You are getting good at that." He complimented her. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

"A present?"

"Not exactly. You asked for it, remember?" He returned. And pulled out a watch.

"You got me one of those instant change watches?" She asked. Well, she definitely counted that as a present.

"Yup." Gohan nodded. "Turns out, Bulma had a spare laying about. Said she kinda expected me to break it and come back for repairs or replacement. My dad used to do that all the time."

"Smart woman." She remarked as she wrapped the watch around her wrist.

"Most intelligent in the world, they say." Gohan replied. "Come on, try it out."

"Right now?"

"Of course. Just push the red button twice."

She looked at the watch. But she hadn't put any clothes in it yet. _'This better not strip me naked.' _She thought to herself. And pressed the button twice.

A light engulfed her body. She felt her clothes disappearing, replaced by others. Something snug and tight, like a second skin, but also comfortable and stretchy. She had a blue visor before her eyes and judging by the sudden weight she was wearing a helmet.

She glanced down, and saw a cyan top, with orange straps over her shoulders.

Gohan grinned at her. And changed himself. "Now we're a match." He stated. And struck a dramatic pose, with his knees bend and one arm in the sky, as if he was heiling. He continued in that weird dramatic voice. "Why, we're a super-match."

'_I think I would have preferred being naked.'_

She looked at her hands. They were covered in white gloves, snug and tight, yet comfortable and flexible. Her undersuit, which thankfully covered her entire body, was blue rather than black. And her belt was white. Looked like she had the same costume as Gohan, but a different colour scheme.

And it was so comfy.

"Hey Gohan." She called.

"It's the Greeaat Saaaiiyyaamaaan." Gohan was striking yet another ridiculous pose.

"Oh, Great Saiyaman." She said sarcastically. "How did you get my measurements?"

"Your…" He was staring at he, clearly not understanding what it was she was trying to ask.

"It's a perfect fit." She returned. "That's not an accident."

"It's the material." He replied. "It's form fitting, and adjusts to the wearer."

"Really?" She returned. She felt sceptical. And yet, even the clothes specifically made for her did not fit _this_ well. And this was Bulma they were talking about. It could just be true.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Here, try this on." He took off one of his gloves and threw it to her. She took off her own and put his on.

She didn't even feel the difference. Well, the sleeve of his glove was noticeably longer when on her arm, but that was it. And Gohan had much bigger hands than she did.

She flexed her had. "Amazing." She couldn't help but remark. She took it off again and gave it back.

"It's bulletproof too." He added.

"Wait, what?" She looked up in surprise. "Bullet proof? But…" Her mind raced. "I thought you were the one who was bulletproof." She brought up on the spot. Yeah, she had heard of those 'tricksters' shrugging off bullets. And they weren't wearing this stuff. So it made sense Gohan was the one who was bulletproof.

"It's both, actually." He admitted. "It's true that bullets don't affect me. But the suit is also bulletproof. That reminds me, I asked Bulma to make an adjustment to your suit. You see, the helmet, gloves and boots are bulletproof, but the blue suit is not, and the vest and cape are just normal cloth.

"That's helpful." She remarked. "I'll make sure to get shot in the head, hand or foot then."

"That's why a chest piece was added to yours." He continued. "Well, underneath yours."

Videl peeked down her cleavage. She didn't see a difference. And her torso didn't feel different either. "There is?"

"Here, let me demonstrate." He said. And punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" She jumped aside, rubbing her arm. "That hurt." That was a hard punch.

"Here, compare that with this." He continued. And went for her abdomen. Videl tried to block, but it was simply too fast. Before she even reached his arm he already made contact. This punch was even harder.

But rather than pain in her stomach, Videl felt a pressure across her entire front. Like something hard and shaped like her body was pressing against her.

"I…" She blinked. "I hardly felt that."

"And I hit harder too." Gohan added the obvious.

"So it's impervious to bullets?"

"Those bits are. Everything from handguns to t-rex rifles, to anti tank guns. It hardens under impact, so the harder it is struck, the more it protects you. Ironically, you'll probably feel the small arms more than the heavier ones.

Videl bobbed her head aside. It made sense. In a weird way. A really weird way. "And what if I hit instead? Will the gloves harden too?"

"That's also an impact, so yes."

"Awesome." She grinned. And swung against Gohan, hitting him right in the chest. True, her glove hardened around her fist, distributing the impact, protecting her hand and adding to the strike all at once. Gohan grinned at her.

Ok, that was a weak swing. But it was on now.

Videl drew back and struck again. This time she turned her hips and shoulders appropriately, adding a lot of strength to the blow. Gohan didn't even try to block or dodge, he just let it hit his stomach.

It felt like she hit a solid wall. But it didn't hurt. The glove dealt with her side of the impact.

Feeling brash she swung again. This time she didn't hold back at all, pouring all of the strength of her entire body into this one blow. She even used her flying to propel herself forwards more, to hit even harder.

It was the hardest one she ever made. Gohan still didn't give an inch. It was still a wall of solid steel. Without the glove she would have hurt or perhaps even broken her hand. But now she felt perfect.

"Amazing." She breathed again.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Wait, you're not wearing a… torso thing."

"No, I'm not."

"Damn, you can take a punch."

He grinned. "Bulletproof." He said somewhat slyly. Puffing out his chest in an exaggerated manner.

"Show off." She remarked.

"Now we just need a good name to go with the costume."

"How about Videl Satan? I think it has a rather nice ring to it."

"No, we can't use your real name, then it won't be a superhero identity." He completely missed her point. "How about Saiya-Sidekick?"

"No."

"Err… Saiyaman Two?"

"Do I look like a man to you?"

"Saiyagirl?"

"Saiyawoman." Videl finally gave in, if only to get this over with. Why did she need a superhero identity? She was already working with the police without one. And she liked it just fine.

"Saiyawoman." Gohan nodded. "The Great Saiyawoman."

"Or just Videl, that works too."

"Protectors of peace, guardians of the innocent!" He started striking a pose, the one where he stood on one leg, and had his arms in the air, generally just looking like the letter Y. "We are the Great Saiyaman…" He yelled.

Oh dear Kami, he looked so adorkably stupid. Hard to imagine this was the same guy who had the skill to match up to her. Or the guy that defeated Cell.

"Come on, Saiyawoman." He did not even drop character. "You have to pose with me."

"I have to pose?"

"Of course, we are superheroes now, we have an image to uphold."

"When did we decide that?"

"Stop right there, ye doers of evil!" He started yelling at an imaginary criminal. And also dropped into yet another pose. How many did he know? Was he making them up on the spot? "Saiyaman is here to err… stop you."

"Oh, yeah, that'll scare them."

"I just need a little more practise on that one." Gohan returned. "What about you?"

"I usually just jump in and start taking ass and kicking names."

"You could make a good first impression with a good entrance."

"I think my fist has left plenty of good impressions."

"Just do what I do." He suggested. He promptly raised one hand in the sky, the other over his chest, and raised one leg. And Videl thought her father had a terrible pose. "Surrender now or be prepared for a world of pain."

Ok, that was kinda ok.

"Come on, Saiyawoman."

Videl sighed. Ok, she'd indulge him, just this once. "Surrender now or be prepared for a world of pain." She repeated.

"You didn't do the pose."

So Videl raised her leg, put one arm horizontal, and the other straight up.

"Your other leg."

So she switched legs. "Stop right there or be prepared to have your ass kicked!" She yelled, deforming her voice as Gohan did. _'I'm so glad nobody can see me here.'_

"Good, but you didn't put your heart into it." He remarked.

"Alright then." She mentally summoned a few criminals she was going to bust, and tried to forget her current attire, trying to do what she'd usually do. Which was jumping in, but that's besides the point.

She took a wide stance and put her hands on her hips. "You are under arrest." She announced.

"Isn't that what you usually do?"

"Usually I get called in later." She replied. "And I doubt anyone thinks I'm there to congratulate them on their latest heist."

It made him laugh. "I guess you have a point there. Alright, now together." He decided. He promptly jumped up, landed with his legs spread apart while holding out one hand forwards, the other straight up. "Stop right there." He yelled.

Videl twirled, mostly to get her cape to flare out dramatically, and dropped into a pose to mirror his, mostly because she couldn't be bothered to make up her own. "We are placing you under arrest." She added.

Gohan stood up straight again, one foot forwards with his back turned to Videl, and raised one fist in front of him. "We are the defenders of the city."

Videl decided to get back to back with him, again mirroring his pose. "Protectors of the innocent."

Gohan took on a T-pose, one leg raised, while using his arms to flare out his cape. "We are the great Saiyaman."

She twirled again, letting her cape flow sideways, partially stepped in front of him and made her peace sign. "And Saiyawoman."

Ok, she had to admit, that wasn't so bad. Though there was no way she'd do it in public.

"Videl!" He called behind her. "That was amazing!" He said with the enthusiasm of a little kid who was about to enter an amusement park. Videl hid her smile behind her hand. She couldn't help it, he just acted so endearing over such a silly thing.

"Come on." He continued in the same tone. "We have to practice another one." He stated and promptly took on a new pose.

"Actually." She hooked in. "I'd rather have regular practice right now." She tried to persuade him. "On energy, or just fighting, or something like that. You said something about a next step before, when we just left."

"Ah, right." He replied. If that's what you want. He thankfully dropped the pose and switched over to teaching mode. "Well, you're getting pretty good at flying, so I thought you might want to try fighting in the air. When both people can fly, that's usually where most of the fights will take place."

"Makes sense." She nodded.

And the both of them promptly took off. For a whole quarter metre. "The biggest difference is that in the air you do not have solid ground underneath you." He said to her.

"You don't say?" She returned. And tried to throw a playful punch at him. Keyword being 'tried', since she threw herself off balance, zipped past the unmoving Gohan, twirled upside down and faceplanted into the ground. And not only that, she somehow managed to bend over so far her feet touched the ground in front of her.

'_Ah, so that's what he meant.'_

Videl straightened her back, bringing herself out of that humiliating position. Only to hear a muffled laughter above.

She grasped a fistful of grass and flung it at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

He just grinned apologetically. Even with his face covered that grin still made her anger melt away. She jumped up and launched herself back in the sky.

"As I was explaining." He continued. "You have to compensate using your energy. Let's start with a push. Usually you use the ground to push against. Because if you don't, you'll just end up pushing yourself back."

"So I have to push forward while also propelling myself forward?"

"Not exactly, but that's a good starting point." He spread his arms. "Alright, push me."

"Gladly." She flew up to him, positioned herself and pushed, simultaneously flying herself forwards.

Gohan went easier than she expected, propelled backwards. Videl tumbled forwards a little, but she stabilized herself quickly.

"Yes, that's it." He came floating back to her. So steady and stable, he made it look much easier than it was. "Let's try that again."

And again she tried. Yet this time when she pushed, he didn't budge the slightest. She almost ended up flinging herself away. But only almost, she did manage to keep herself in position.

"You didn't push yourself back." He noted. "Good. You're a really fast learner."

Videl smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. Maybe I'm just talented, hm?"

"I think you are." He returned. "Now, let's take it up a notch…"

* * *

Her foot landed on his forearms, she spun around, making a sweeping kick, but he flew down, avoiding it. So she spun backwards, swinging her other foot downwards on him. This too missed.

Not wanting to waste her energy, Videl let herself spin upside down, turning around as she did so, and tried to kick him one more time like that. He blocked it. Her next attempt was a punch, and another punch.

But fighting upside down, even if it wasn't silly, isn't really effective. Her punches came from his front, and her kicks from above, meaning it was rather easy for him to block. And then he dropped further. Except he had gotten hold of her wrist.

So Videl found herself being dragged along, down to the ground, which was only a few metres below. She barely had a second to realise what Gohan was doing when a hard blow knocked the air out of her lungs.

She coughed. And blinked. She found herself looking up to the sky, clear blue with snow white clouds, while the tips of the green grass surrounded her. She was lying on her back, in a little hole shaped like her torso.

'_Did he just… Slam me into the ground like I'm a freaking sack of flour?'_

Gohan's head appeared over her. He had his usual giant grin. "You were wide open." He said.

"So you try to wreck my shit?!" She complained. She tested her back. She felt… fine, actually. It didn't hurt as much as it really should. But she has reinforced herself with energy.

"You're wearing your armour!" He defended.

"It was still uncalled for." Gohan offered her a hand and she took it. "So… How did you do that?" She asked.

"Three-dimensional combat." He replied. "You're still thinking in only two dimensions."

"Old habits die hard." She returned. And stretched her hack. Yeah, she was fine. Either he held back, or she had become strong enough to be thrown down and make her own crater without getting hurt much. Probably both. "That's still way more strength than you've used before."

"Another benefit of augmenting with energy."

"Of course it is." She deadpanned, then flew up again. "Come on. I'm not done with you yet."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" He started nagging a little. "Besides, it's getting late. It'll be getting dark soon."

"It'll be fine." She returned. And fired a little energy blast at him for being slow. He deflected it and threw one of his own. She dodged, and it was on. Both started rapid firing blasts at each other. Most exploded in the middle, but some of hers made it through and got close to hitting him. She had the advantage of being in the sky, so his blasts had the disadvantage of not exploding nearby on the ground, like hers did.

Then he vanished. Videl turned immediately and threw a left backhand, hitting him against his left wrist. He punched at her with his right, but she already made some distance. And gathered energy in her palms. She wasn't done shooting at him just yet.

But rather than humouring her like he did just now, he started deflecting and dodging. He waved through the sky, both smoothly and effortlessly. Then he backed away all of a sudden, threw his hands sideways and fired a few blasts at once, to the side. These blasts curved and aimed right for her.

"Hey!" She yelled up. "No fair, I can't do that yet!" She jetted back, to avoid the incoming blasts. But they were indeed homing, as they once again changed trajectories. Videl flew away, hoping to out-speed the blasts. They were right on her heels, gaining slowly. Not good.

"Technically, you haven't tried." He replied casually, as if they were having a polite conversation. "Just throwing a blast gets you 80%... 90%? the way there."

She fired blasts of her own at them. Come to think of it, why didn't she think of that before? Ah well. The blasts hit, making Gohan's explode all together. She looked over where the boy was just after he had fired those nasty blasts.

No longer there. Of course not, first rule of aerial combat, always be mobile. Sit still and you're a target. She spied around, and up. Her breathing had become much harder.

A hand got hold of her ankle, dragging her down.

"Not again!"

It was again.

This time Gohan aimed to slam her with her front down. Very well. Videl drew in her leg and hunched over, grabbing his wrist. Two could play that game. She wrenched her ankle free, and swung forth in the motion, swinging Gohan up and over.

The ground met them both, Gohan on his back, and her on her side. She did not have enough time to make that move properly, and actually ended up with a stinging pain in her thigh.

But she laughed out loud. "That was awesome!" She squeezed between two pants.

"Yeah, that was a good move." Gohan, still on his back, gave her the thumbs up. "Nice reversal."

Videl just let herself fall flat on her back. Ok, now she was tired. That little exchange of energy blasts had burned through her supply, and she was starting to feel it. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breath as harsh and shrill.

Gohan pushed himself into a sitting position and looked down at her. "You've made some remarkable progress." He complimented her.

"I practised all week." She returned.

"And it shows. You fly much more naturally now." He continued. "You still have to work on your blasts though."

"I know, I know." She replied, making a dismissive wave with her hand. "There's just so much to learn. And so little time."

She sighed.

"I wish we met a long time ago."

"So you'd have more time to train for the tournament?" He asked.

"Well… yeah." She half-heartedly agreed. She was thankful that the boy didn't press further. What she actually meant was being able to spend more time with him, learning about energy sooner, and above all, knowing about her father's deception earlier.

Her father's words rushed back into her mind.

"_Something I should have told you a long time ago."_

He was right. He should have told her a long time ago.

But he didn't and there was no going back now. At least her father had had the courage to tell her himself when confronted directly. It must have taken a lot of courage to admit his faults.

She sighed and let her eyes wander over the sky. The sun was setting now, turning the heavens into a dark and deep blue, highlighted by the golden rays reflected from the clouds.

Gohan let himself fall backwards again with a soft thud. it was about the only sound here. Only in the far distance was there the faintest noise of rushing cars.

She breathed in deeply, slowly letting the air out.

They laid there for a little time, the sky had darkened even more, when the boy next to her spoke up again.

"I think I need to go home now." Gohan the party-pooper said. "I still have chores and schoolwork to do tonight."

"Don't you have any time off?" She grumbled. It was so nice and peaceful, couldn't it last just a little longer?

Gohan got up and dusted himself off. "This is my time off."

"Oh." Well, she really should have seen that coming. "Can you a least take me home?" She then threw in on a whim. "It is only proper, you know?"

"Oh?" He actually looked surprised. "Yeah, I guess I could."

"Good." She sat up and reached for her copter. "I don't think I have the energy left to fly all the way myself, but I took… hey!" She protested as she felt Gohan's arms underneath her back and her knees. "What are you doing?"

Gohan had already taken off. "You wanted me to take you home, right?"

"This is not what I meant!" Videl protested, rocking her legs as she argued.

He just smiled. "I know." He replied and sped up some more.

Videl looked away, stilled her legs and crossed her arms, letting out a bit of a huff. Ugh, fine, if wants to carry her that badly…

Geez, was she ok with this now? When did that happen? The old her would never have let a boy carry her around at his whim. But then, the old her didn't meet Gohan. Well, technically the old her did, and promptly became the new her.

Kinda.

'_My life has changed a lot lately, hasn't it?' _She idly wondered to herself. Ever since that one sparring session it was like a spiral of change. A completely new world had opened up. An ability she never even thought was possible was starting to become second nature.

And she no longer stood in her father's shadow.

The man who saved the world. The man who defeated Cell. And as his daughter, big expectations were made of her. Often those came from herself. She wanted to live up to his legacy, she wanted to match and surpass him. And at the same time it just always seemed impossibly far away.

To learn that it wasn't her father who beat Cell, it was shocking at first, but afterwards, it just felt… liberating. Almost as much as her first flight did.

No more shadow, no more expectations. Well, none she cared about. She could be her own woman now. And all of her achievements, her skill, her work with the police, her junior championship, her rapidly rising popularity with the city, they were truly hers. Her father had nothing to do with those. Ok, he did have to do with the tournament one, since he entered her, and trained her, but she still fought that one on her own.

'_Mr. Satan and his daughter have won the tournament.'_

As if she didn't have her own name. Yes, that had stung. Perhaps that was where this begun.

But none of that mattered now.

Unless… she was going to try and match up to Gohan? He was casting an even bigger shadow, with his abilities and all.

She smiled to herself.

Or maybe she didn't have to live up to him? She could do her own thing. Just because she didn't save the world didn't mean she wasn't a hero in her own right.

And who knows, maybe Gohan doesn't mind sharing the spotlight. Or wouldn't that just put her back into a different shadow?

Well, at least this would be a shadow of her own choosing.

* * *

"You're late." Mr Satan greeted the both of them as they walked into the large room.

Videl gave a little shrug. "Yeah, training session dragged on for a bit."

"You were out again?" He addressed her, but also eyed Gohan at the same time. There was something in his eyes. Before she would have thought it was dislike, but perhaps he was just weary of the young man. After all, Gohan was bullet-proof and could maybe even bench press a house. Kinda unnerving when you've been stealing his credit to earn a literal fortune.

"Yeah, we were." Videl replied for the both of them. "I swear, I haven't trained this hard for a very long time."

"I guess what Bulma told me was true then." Gohan added.

"What?" She looked in surprise. "What did she say?"

"You needed someone to go up against you, because you were at the top of your league, and starting to … well, let it show, to put it politely."

Hercule raised his eyebrows at that. "You mean she was arrogant?" He asked.

"He means I was being you." She shot at him.

"Hey!" He yelled, but it didn't have any bite.

Gohan continued. "I remember my father telling me about that." He suddenly started telling. "About his first World Martial Arts Tournament."

"The Twenty First one?"

"Yes, that one. He and Krillin had been training under Master Roshi, and entered the tournament to test their strength and skill. But master Roshi was worried they might win too easily, and become bored with martial arts, or just plain become arrogant."

"I guess he was lucky Jacky Chun returned to the tournament that year." Videl remarked.

"Sweetpea, that was Master Roshi."

"It was?!"

"It's an open secret." He replied. "Jacky Chun only appeared when students of the Turtle School entered the tournament and had the same style and techniques. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on there."

She slapped her forehead. "Oh my Kami." It was so obvious now.

"He was." Gohan casually confirmed. "I guess it's the same principle. Ever since you learned I'm as skilled as you are, you suddenly trained a whole lot harder."

"And looked forwards more to the tournament too." She added. "That makes so much sense!"

"Challenge inspires progress." Gohan said.

Her dad looked over at her, and she gave a little shrug. "Sure, if you say so." She replied to… whatever that was. "Well, I guess that match of ours was the best thing that ever happened to me. Even if you almost took my teeth out."

Gohan quickly started waving his hands. "That was kind of an accident." He defended himself.

"Meh, I think I already returned that favour." Videl gave him a little nudge with her elbow.

"But anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr S, but I really have to be going now." Gohan rambled quickly. "My mom's expecting me home."

"Wait, one thing." Her father called him back. "Now that you're here, I just wanted to…" He hesitated, his eyes darting over to Videl.

Who looked back in confusion. _'What is he doing?'_ She wondered to herself.

"I'm sorry." He then dropped his bombshell.

Videl could have sworn her jaw landed somewhere in the basement.

"For everything."

Gohan, also looking somewhat taken aback, pointed to himself. "You… recognised me?"

Hercuel nodded. "I worked it out."

"Well…" Gohan scratched his head. "It's ok. We don't mind. Well, we do mind a little, some of us really don't like how you keep calling us names."

"I'll err… try and dial that back."

"But it's fine. It took the heat off of us, and that's just how we like it. We don't want to be in the spotlight, we just want to be left alone to do our own thing."

Oh, if there ever was a feeling Videl understood, that was it.

"So you're… not mad?" Her father inquired carefully.

"Not at all." Gohan laughed in his usual manner.

Hercule let out a little sigh of relief. And got his big grin back. "But at least let me compensate you." He then offered.

"I really wouldn't want to…"

"You're entering the tournament for the money, right?" He just continued. "I think I can pitch in no problem. It's the least I could do."

Videl scowled slightly. _'Is he trying to bribe again?' _She wondered. It sounded kinda different though, more like a gift, with no strings attached.

"I don't know." Gohan sighed. "I guess I'll ask what my mother thinks. But thanks for the offer, Mr S."

"Just call me Hercule."

"Or better yet, Mark."

"Videl!"

"Err… right. Well, I guess I'll see you later. At the tournament, if not before that."

"Sure." Videl opened a window, and Gohan promptly flew himself out. "Bye!"

"He's a good kid." Her father remarked, watching him fly away. "He has a kind heart."

"Something you kind of abused, didn't you?"

He looked away in shame. "Yeah." He admitted. Well, at least he could admit it.

"I'm going for a shower." Videl declared. "And then I'm off to bed. I'm pooped. Maybe I shouldn't have asked in the middle of the week."

"Just take time off."

"What?"

"Take time off to train." He repeated. "You can catch up on school afterwards."

"Really?"

"But to train, not to hang out with your friends."

"Aw." She pouted. But only for a second. "But I can hang with Gohan though. He is also a friend. But we train together, so I guess it counts."

"Not like that it doesn't."

"That's mean."

"I can ground you again if you like."

"I can fly now, love to see you try."

He laughed. "He taught you a lot, hasn't he?"

As per response, Videl made a little ball in her palm. "A lot." She admitted. "And I've improved a lot more in just these last few weeks than I have for the last two years."

"You two really get along, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess we do. We have the same hobbies, like fighting, and the same event, the tournament, so I guess we have some things in common." She shrugged. "And he makes nice company."

"That's good." He nodded to himself. "Real friends are rare."

Videl nodded slowly, bowing her head and putting the tips of her fingers together. "And I think I kind of like him." She added softly.

"Well, he's pretty likable."

"I mean, _like_ him."

"What?" He cast a glance back. She met his eyes for a moment before she looked away at the floor. "What!" he repeated, louder, as he realised what it was she just said. "WHAT!" He screamed, as his brain finished processing her words.

Videl flinched at his sudden yelling.

"You like that kid?!"

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

"Well I forbid it!" He said forcefully. Ugh, this again. What possessed her to tell him? She had no freaking clue what it was herself.

"I will not have it!" He continued. "He must be tougher than me, and only then maybe I will consider it!"

"He _is_ stronger than you!" She pointed out.

"I said maybe!"

Videl rolled her eyes.

"I will not have my little sweetpea fall into the hands of those…" He stopped mid sentence as Videl quite literally used an upwards palm to shut his mouth.

It earned her a bit of a yelp, as clearly his tongue had been caught in between. Ah well, she didn't do it hard.

"Stop being such a drama-champ!" She told him. "I swear, you're getting worse by the year!"

"I don't want any boy taking my little sweetpea away from me!" He then said. "You're… all I have." He then added, sounding quite… sad.

Videl was about to retort when she remembered. Indeed, his wealth and money were based on a lie. His adoring fans would turn on him in an instant if they found out. He didn't have friends outside of his 'champ' circle. Those women he brought home were only interested in him for his wealth and fame.

No wonder he was… like this.

"Relax dad." She returned. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She found herself being picked up in a bear hug. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my little sweetpea." He said softly.

Well, what was she supposed to say to that?

She found herself doing something she had not done in a pretty long time.

She hugged him back. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I guess that's the end of this chapter. I tried to end it on a good/sweet tone.

And I have a little announcement.

The next chapter will be the final one.

Sure, I could continue, but it would just be another love story or Buu-Saga-with-a-few-different-words.

So no, I'm not going to do the Buu Saga.

Besides, I'm satisfied with the story as it is now.

Please, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. Or a PM, that's good too.

Unfortunately, I seem to be getting bad at replying, and I don't know why.

Ah well, thanks for reading, and special thanks to MrChuckMan for beta-reading.


	7. Chapter 7 Final Match

A/N:

And here it is, the final chapter.

It's a long one, and I hope it lives up to expectations.

Also, I meant to reply to reviews, I really did.

But I kind of kept forgetting about it…

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has left me a review on this story. And all two hundred who favourited, and three hundred who follow. Seriously, I did not expect this. This story started out as just a little whim of mine.

T**o Vukk: **The last part of ch5 is an example of my earliest draft, maybe you caught that by accident? If not, I'd love to hear what mistakes there are.

And also, I had Videl say "kicking names and taking butt" on purpose. But thanks for pointing it out anyway.

**There's a second review I'm replying to, but I decided to do that at the bottom, spoilers and all that.**

Well, then, let's get to the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Final Match**

* * *

A pop song was playing softly on the radio, just louder than the engines of the aircraft. She looked in the mirror of her cabin. The heart still looked stupid and she considered pulling it off, but meh, it could have been worse.

She twirled around and made a sideways peace sign in front of her visor. "Here is The Great Saiyawoman!" She announced to her mirror image. Yeah, this looked ridiculous. She had no idea how Gohan could do that in public and not die of embarrassment.

Although she hadn't met up with him since the day he gave her this suit, he still seemed to make somewhat regular appearances throughout the city as the Great Saiyaman. Maybe he was taking this a bit more seriously than she thought. Then again, it was just as likely his mother needed him to buy groceries. After all, both he and his brother did eat a lot. Once or twice she had considered wearing her own suit while out fighting crime. But only because it was bulletproof, not because the idea of doing this together with Gohan or anything.

She turned and held her cape out in front of her face and torso, so that only her eyes could be seen. Much in the same way she had seen in the superhero comics. "Should I sign up as Saiyawoman?" She asked herself. "I did make Gohan go as the Great Saiyaman…"

She jumped when the door opened. Lightning fast she reached for her watch and clicked the button twice. With a flash she changed back to her usual attire. "What was that, sweetpea?"

"Nothing dad." She replied, hoping furiously she wasn't blushing. "Just prepping myself."

"What's with that weird costume you had on just now?"

'_Nooo, he saw me.'_ Videl mentally groaned. "It's… err… Gohan gave it to me. I thought it would be handy to be able to change clothes instantly. But it only has this suit, and I don't know how to change it." It was true, she did try to put something else in the watch, but both the mechanics and the programming were simply beyond her.

"Ah, alright then. I came to say we're landing in a few minutes. So strap yourself in."

* * *

Flashes went off everywhere. Of course they did, the Satans can't even pick their noses without paparazzi swarming them or magazines making special editions. Maybe Gohan and his friends did have the right idea. Staying hidden definitely had its benefits.

"Who's the **champion **of the world?!" Her father shouted. And like the trained sheep they were, the crowd started to chant **'Mr Satan!'** back. He had them all twirled around his little finger. It was actually quite impressive. Sad and even infuriating. But impressive nonetheless.

"Miss Videl." Someone shoved a microphone her way. "How do feel about competing against adults today?" She was asked.

"I'm confident in my abilities." She replied evasively. She was actually a little nervous. Gohan said his friends were coming as well. Energy using friends. Though she doubted they were as strong as Gohan, why else would he have been the one to face Cell? They'd probably still be skilled with energy, with more experience than her. And the ones who trained him. She wasn't sure if she could win.

"What will you do if you end up facing your father?" Another reporter annoyed her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I'll try punching him."

"That's enough questions." Her father announced. "Come on, let's go."

"I think I'll go find my friends." Videl replied. "They should be around here somewhere."

"Alright, but don't be late." He returned.

Ah, that was the one major improvement. Her father was a lot less controlling and annoying now. Perhaps he had let go a little. Accepted she knew the truth, and having become more adept at fighting than him through learning energy must certainly helped as well.

Videl veered off to the side and slipped into the crowd. It wasn't like she had to sign up, so she had free time. Though she did have to be on time for the punching machine, or she'd be disqualified.

She wandered about for a bit. Perhaps they really should have picked a specific spot to meet up at. Luckily, she was mostly left alone. Just a few stares, and only one fan asking for an autograph. Then again, it was pretty busy, and she wasn't exactly high profile in her white shirt and black shorts. Especially since she cut her hair so recently. Just the way she liked it.

But finding the two she was looking for seemed next to impossible like this. Ah well, she had a quick-fix for that problem. She looked around, then quietly slipped into an alleyway. Once sure nobody was looking she shot straight up, to the roofs, and started flying roof to roof, scanning the area from above.

She didn't see the two blondes, but she did spot the oddest group weaving through the crowd. Most notably was the tall green man clad in purple and white. In fact, the white aside, he reminded her of Gohan.

'_Bet that's Gohan's group.'_ She nodded to herself. He did say there'd be a gathering of old friends. In the group was a familiar woman with blue hair, who was accompanied by a rather short man with a black widow's peak and a boy with purple hair.

Bulma Briefs, and her seldom seen family. Videl didn't know she was going to show up today. And clearly the press didn't know either, since there wasn't anyone hounding her. Still, it only confirmed she had the right group. Yet she didn't see the overdramatic saiya-dork's orange helmet, green tunic and red cape anywhere, though she did spot a guy wearing orange and blue.

It was a big group, a few men, three women, four kids… wait no, that just a short adult. But no Saiyaman. Did he come separately?

"Hey Videl." A sudden voice popped up to her left. She jumped and snapped aside, only to see a carved torso clad in purple. Her eyes trailed up to see the boy she was looking for.

"Muscleman." She blurted out. "I mean, Gohan-man… I mean… hi."

"Aren't you going to sign up?" He asked, either ignoring or completely missing her little embarrassing moment. All things considered, it was probably the later. "I saw you arrive just after we got here."

"Oh no." She waved it away, forcing herself to act as calmly as she could. "I'm already signed up, as is my dad."

"Nice."

"Yeah, it's a perk. By the way, I thought you were going as, you know…" She hesitated, because she didn't want to give his identity away. Then remembered they were still standing on a roof. "Saiyaman." She concluded.

"Oh, I wanted to at first, but they talked me out of it." He replied casually, gesturing to the group below. "They were right, it's not like anyone actually knows me. Well, besides you and Mr Satan."

"Good point." Videl returned. _'I am so glad I didn't go in costume.'_

"Gohan." She recognised Gohan's little brother by the voice. "Whatcha doing up there?"

"Good question." He returned. And turned back to her. "What _are_ we doing up here?"

"I was looking for Erasa and Sharpner." She answered. "But this place is a lot busier than I thought."

He looked rather nonplussed. "Err… who?"

"My friends Gohan." She continued. He still clearly didn't get it. "The two who were there at our first spar?"

"Oh, the two blonde ones?"

"Yes. They're my classmates, and we go way back. They've come to cheer me on today."

"That's nice of them." He replied. "We still gotta sign up though, so I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure." She replied, only a little bit disappointed he didn't offer to come along. Ah well, she'd join him for the preliminaries, as soon as she could shake her dad.

* * *

Videl had a nice little get-together with her classmates. But all too soon it was time to join her father in the preliminaries.

"I guess I better get going." Videl stood up to leave. "I'll try and find you in the crowds."

"One sec." Erasa got a hold of her and pulled her in. "What are you going to do if you end up facing Gohan?" She asked softy.

"I'll fight him, of course." Videl replied, pumping her fist. "In fact, I hope we get to fight. I've been wanting another match."

"But beating the tar out of a boy isn't going to win him over."

"What are you saying?"

"Girl, the others may not have noticed, but you can't fool me."

"It's not like that." She protested, but she knew it was futile.

"So what will you do?"

"Fight him." She replied. "We became friends because we both fight. I'm not going to throw a match just for him. Besides, he'd be disappointed if I didn't fight. That's what we're here for."

"Well, alright, just don't overdo it." Erasa gave up.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpner wanted to know.

"Just wishing her luck." Erasa replied. "Seriously, good luck."

"Yeah." Sharpner gave her the thumbs up. "You'll do great. And I hope Gohan loses."

"Ow, someone's sore." Videl poked fun at him. "Anyway, look out for me. Later."

* * *

"Attention all fighters! The preliminaries begin!" Videl heard the announcer. About time too. She and her dad joined the other fighters in the courtyard. "One hundred and ninety-four people have registered for the tournament, but unfortunately there are only sixteen slots on the board! As the defending champion, Mr Satan automatically qualifies!"

She looked over at Hercule, who gave her a small grin. "I had nothing to do with that!" He said quickly.

Videl shrugged. Ah well, it didn't really matter. The announcer did his spiel, she didn't bother to listen anymore and simply let her eyes go over the crowd. She did have to get in line, so she might as well join Gohan here.

"Yeah!" Her father called out. He had thrown his little cape in the wind with all the drama such a moment allows and proceeded to hold up his belt. "Does anyone here want this?" He asked loudly.

And a massive cheer followed. Mind you, these were not your run-of-the-mill fans, they were competitors. She couldn't help but grin at the display. Ah, he is such a showman. He might even be better at that than actual fighting.

"Videl." She heard Gohan call behind her.

"Gohan." She waved him over. "Hey, you're here. Dad's about to put in the benchmark."

"I see." He replied. "I hope he gets around to it soon."

She couldn't have put it better herself. Hercule had stopped and started posing for the cameras. Like, can't he do that afterwards? Now he's making everyone else wait.

And, at that exact moment, as if by divine intervention, all of the cameras exploded into smoke, and the wail of paparazzi followed.

'_Thanks… I think?'_ Videl thought quietly, staring at the scene.

As was Mr Satan. "Do I err… move on?" He asked quietly. And since there wasn't anything else left, he decided to do just that. He took his stance, breathed in deeply, and punched with all of his might.

"One hundred and thirty-seven!"

"Oh, that's really high." Videl commented. "Do me a favour and don't go over it. By much."

"So, it's ok if it's a little?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know I will." She returned. And she stepped up to punch. For a moment she wondered if she should augment her punch with energy. But that would be overkill, wouldn't it? Perhaps just a little then.

She braced and made her left hook. She had felled guys twice her size with this one.

The announcers mouth fell open. "Two hundred and eighty-five?"

'_Whoopsy.'_ She glanced over at her father, who was staring at her with wide eyes. And that still wasn't full force. Damn. No wonder criminals started going down so easily. She went from hitting like a truck to hitting like a freight train.

The worked blinked a few times, then shrugged it off. "Alright then. Next contestant."

"Ah, that'll be me, I guess." Gohan stepped up. He most definitely wasn't next, but nobody protested.

"Remember, hold back." She whispered.

"I know." He returned. He didn't even try to pretend he wasn't punching as hard as he could. He just stood straight and jabbed the thing.

Now the chin of the worker hit the ground. "Seven hundred and forty-one!"

"You call that holding back?"

"I_ was_." He returned.

"Geez." She sighed. "Hey, tournament guys. Are you sure it's properly calibrated?"

"Huh?" They seemed to wake up from their daze. "Oh, right. Well, we're gonna have a check, and then you both try again, ok?"

"Fine by me."

They did just that. Videl ended up not purposely using energy at all, scoring no less than a hundred forty-nine. About half from before, but still higher than her father.

Gohan breathed in and punched, this time actually looking like he was trying. Though he was probably focusing on holding back. His fist struck the machine with a light 'tap'.

'_Wait, why was this so hard for him?'_ Videl wondered all of a sudden_ 'He sparred with me and I didn't end up with injuries. Besides a few black spots, but that's normal. Even that gut punch he gave me in our first fight wasn't near a six hundred.'_

"One hundred twenty-one." The tournament guy announced. "That's one heck of a wallop you're packing there!"

Gohan just grinned, and Videl could see the blush forming on his cheeks. She decided to help him out. "Come on." She said as she took his hand. "Let's go, the others are waiting for us." She lied and dragged him inside.

"Wait, whose waiting?"

"Nobody, Gohan. I just thought you might want to get away."

"Oh." He smiled at her. She could swear she felt her heart skip a beat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She mumbled and looked away, not trusting herself to be able to keep herself from flushing as well.

"Videl." Her dad interrupted. "Tell me, that machine wasn't wrong, was it?"

"No…"

He scooped her up to try to squish her against his chest. "That's my girl." He said softly.

"Dad." She protested. "Let me go. You're embarrassing me."

He just laughed. Not that fake public one, an actual laugh. "I'm your father, that's my job." He replied before setting her down again.

"You certainly succeeded." She mumbled. "I'm gonna go watch the juniors."

"Alright. Have fun." He waved.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I have to appear before the juniors start."

'_You've certainly been training for that part the last few years.'_ She thought. She just shrugged and walked out again towards the arena, with Gohan in tow.

"So, why were you having so much trouble with the machine?" She asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "You've been holding back on me no problem."

"It's a lot harder to gouge how hard to hit that than it is a person. I don't really have a good point of reference."

"Well, ok." She nodded. She didn't get it at all but decided to just take his word for it. "Are you going to watch the junior matches?"

"Of course." He returned. "My little brother is competing, you know? And so is Trunks, Bulma's son."

"Is he as strong as Goten?"

"I guess?"

"Aw, those poor kids."

"Oh, they can take care of themselves."

"I meant the rest of the tournament, having to go up against two energy users."

"Oh, right." He grinned. "Well, they know how to hold back."

Videl heard a noise. Something was going on in the courtyard. Then it grew dead silent. Followed by tearing metal. "What was that?" She asked. She even saw smoke.

"Oh, that's probably Vegeta." Gohan replied casually.

"Uhm, everyone?" A voice sounded. "We're currently experiencing a few _'ahum'_ technical difficulties, but we should have a new machine here soon, so please be patient."

"Wow, that bad?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really _do_ restraint."

"You guys are walking disasters." She poked fun at him. And remembered something. "But didn't you come here together? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Ah, they'll come and watch too." He replied casually. "What about you? Are you going with your friends?"

"And classmates." She added. "But no, I can't. we contestants can't leave until the matches have been decided. To prevent people from 'getting lost' again. I think your father's to blame for that one. In one of his tournaments he was off taking a nap somewhere."

It made him shoot into a laugh. "Oh, I remember him telling me about that." He recounted. "In that case, you could join us, if you like?"

"I'd love too." She replied without thinking. Well, she didn't really have to think about it.

So the two walked to the top of the stands, the only place from where they could view the juniors. It wasn't all that much, but hey, it was free. The seats below most definitely were not.

Videl looked over the crowd below. Her classmates should be there somewhere. Gohan elbowed her gently in the side and pointed over. There she saw a blonde girl waving at them.

She waved back. It was unfortunately the most contact they'd be able to have until she was done fighting, but it was something.

Gohan also waved, though to Bulma, his mother, and who she assumed were non-competing friends. Including a pig. Sure, why not? She's seen weirder.

"Oh, here they come." Gohan pointed to the back, where a group of people came up the stairs.

There was the tall green dude. Videl didn't judge people by their looks, but this guy, he just gave her an eerie uneasiness. But other than that, these people looked pretty friendly. They were certainly friendly with each other.

She overheard a bit of chatting drift over. "…and then he told us we were both disqualified because we both touched the roof at the same time." Someone was telling. It made Videl blink a few times.

"Ow, that's a bummer." The very short man said.

"Oh, hello there." The tall man now addressed Videl. She looked at him. Was that… Goten? No, he was way too old to be Goten. "So, you're the girl I've heard about." He continued, then addressed Gohan. "Come on, introduce us."

Gohan gestured to her. "This is my friend, Videl."

It made the little guy snicker. "Come on, Gohan, don't you mean 'ladyfriend'?"

"Krillin!"

"Krillin?" Videl finally found her voice. "You're Krillin? The one who fought three times before?"

"Yep, that's me." He grinned with pride. "I'm surprised you know me."

"I didn't recognise you. I thought you were bald."

"No, I used to shave, before I settled down."

"I didn't know that either." Tall, orange clad man side aside.

"I could have sworn I've told you that. We grew up together."

The man put his hand behind his head in the most familiar manner. "Gehihihi." He laughed. He had a really nice aura about him. "By the way, I'm Gohan's father." And her mind shot back to blue-screen again. Because this was exactly what troubled her before. "I've heard a few things about you. Gohan said you're a good fighter and learn really fast."

"Dad…"

"Wait… You're 'Dad'?" She squeezed out, glancing over to Gohan. There was the family resemblance, no doubt about that, and yet… "I thought you, well…"

"Died?" He cheerfully added. "Yep! Dead as dead gets. See the halo?" He pointed up. Indeed, there was this weird little yellow ring floating above his head. "I'm just back for today. I had heard about everyone coming together here today, and I wasn't going to let a little thing like being dead stop me from having some fun!"

"I… see…"

"You're flustering her." The blonde woman bluntly threw in between.

"I am?" Goku grinned again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He stepped aside and addressed Krillin again. "Otherworld looks nice and all, but I kinda missed this, you know? The tournament. And the Earth in general."

"I bet you have."

"Ah, dad." Gohan sighed as the group continued joking around. He looked relieved. Content. "I've missed having him around."

"We all have." The green man added. He had taken place on Gohan's other side and was leaning on the railing. "Have the matches been decided yet?" He had a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"They have." Gohan answered. "Goten and Trunks are on opposite sides of the block, so they won't meet until the finals. I guess we'll have to wait for it."

"On the bright side, we'll have a finish worth looking forward too."

"You got that right."

"Hey." Videl decided to throw in between. "Aren't you underestimating the other kids here?"

"Ah, well…" Gohan hesitated.

"I'm sure many are strong and skilled, but Goten and Trunks are in a different league." Green man answered calmly. "They are the only two energy users, and I think you know how big that difference can be."

It made her sigh. "Yeah, I learned that one the hard way."

Once again, her eyes slid over to Gohan's father. Son Goku, in the flesh. At least, she thought that was flesh. It was surreal. But she didn't doubt it in the slightest.

Ah, there was the tournament announcer, and thus the juniors began.

* * *

Holy kami, those kids could fight. Despite being only seven and eight, they flattened the competition with ease. Right up until they faced each other. And then the real show began. They were fighting mid-air, trading punches so fast it was barely visible even to Videl. And she could feel every blow vibrating in the air.

Especially when the two fired beams at each other. So that's what a real Kamehameha looks like.

It was equally awing and inspiring. And these were just the two kids, she could expect the adults to be even stronger. Oh, she couldn't wait to see how she measured up. It was exciting just thinking about it.

In the end Trunks managed to ring out Goten. Videl felt bad for the little guy, she had quickly become fond of him. But such is the tournament, nobody handed her the title either.

Gohan's group was definitely a rowdy one, but what would you expect from a couple of life-long dedicated fighters. It was a much better atmosphere than there was with most other groups. This one had a little bit of tension, but a good kind, a friendly one. Not arrogant or 'macho' like she had seen before. There did seem to be some rivalry between Goku and Vegeta, who both took pride in their sons.

It was nice.

Though, she _really_ could have done without that re-enactment at the beginning. Ah well, if you thought of it as a bad parody, it was almost watchable.

Afterwards Hercule came out for an exhibition match, and she must admit, he did a good job making his loss look deliberate.

And after that, it was apparently lunch time. Because it's a really good idea to eat before a match. Then again, Gohan had one weird metabolism, and his mother reminded him several times training after lunch wasn't healthy. For Videl. He seemed to be fine with it.

"You did really well, you know?" Gohan addressed his little brother, who was riding on Goku's shoulder. "That was an amazing match."

"Yeah." Goku nodded. And looked at his son. "Hey, look at you, I didn't realise how big you've become. You're as tall as me now." He used his free arm to grab Gohan by the shoulders.

"Hey, yeah." Gohan sounded pleasantly surprised. "We are."

Videl nodded. Oh, she doubted there was even an inch between them. Those genes certainly ran strong. She noticed how Goku seemed to have the same defined build. They even looked alike. Hell, if Gohan put on an orange uniform and a wig, he'd pass for his father. Same build, same face, same mannerisms, same pleasant aura.

Goku even looked barely any older than Gohan. Though that might have to do with having been… well… dead… for seven years. Still hard to wrap her head around.

* * *

"Videl". Her father greeted her the moment she came walking in. "Where have you been?"

"I've been watching the juniors from the stands." She replied casually. "And I've been talking to a dead guy. He was pretty chatty. And he could eat for fifty."

"Are you ok? Do you need to lie down?" Asked the guy who was currently wrapping bandages around his afro.

"I'm fine dad." She replied. Was he trying to make a turban?

"Maybe the tensions getting to you?" He nodded. "It happens sometimes. In my first championship I was shaking on my legs. It wasn't this one, of course."

"Yes, yes, and then your opponent got food poisoning." She finished. "I'm fine."

"Then what's this about a dead guy?"

"Oh, you'll never believe this. Gohan's dad, Son Goku, has come back to the living world to participate in the tournament."

"Oh no. He has come back to take revenge on me."

"What? No, he's just here to be with his family and friends." She protested. "He's a really nice guy."

"He's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"You're not listening to me!"

"He's going to take everything from me."

"Da-ad"

"The title, the money, my fans."

"I'm getting a piercing."

"Absolutely not!"

That sure got through to him. "Dad, it's fine." She repeated. "He doesn't care about you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So they'll let me win?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Worth a try."

"Anyway, I'm going to the draws."

"I'm err… have to go tend to my head." He started trailing off. "Darned kid, hitting me so hard. I said a light tap, not punch me through a wall."

Since he was just being his usual self, Videl wasn't worried about him being injured. He could be like that from time to time. Drama Champ.

* * *

"Ah, you're all here." The tournament announcer greeted her as she walked into the courtyard. "We're going to draw lots now, so please step up when your name is called."

Videl glanced and saw Krillin putting his hands together. "Please don't put me against anyone strong." He prayed.

The tall green man behind him chuckled softly. "Then what did you come here for?"

Videl had to admit, he had a point, this was all about facing strong opponents. Oh, she hoped her first match was against Gohan.

First to draw was Killa, a dude from the Satan School. He drew fourteen.

Next was the big red guy named Kibito, who got number five.

Then came Krillin. "I have to fight right off the bat?" He got number one.

And then it was Gohan's turn. He drew a three. Behind everyone could overhear Krillin. "Oh, come on, really?" Gohan grinned back. "Could you go easy on me?" The little guy pleaded.

"Well, I won't, you know, go full, but other than that, no can't do."

"Ow, man."

Videl laughed, as did the others of the group.

More people drew. Every time someone drew something else her chance of facing Gohan went up. From the one in fifteen it had been at the beginning, to one in seven by the time it was her turn.

"Come on, lucky draw." She mumbled. She swirled the balls around, and finally got a hold of one. "Yahoo! Four!"

"Videl's number four." The announcer repeated. "Also, you're really eager to fight Gohan, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." She returned. "It's what I've been hoping for since he entered."

"Good luck then."

"Well then, Videl, let's have a good match."

"Oh, I will."

Behind her the massive fatass drew number two. And this made Krillin very happy indeed.

And then it was Vegeta. But when he drew, rather than hand it over or say the number, he turned and held it out for the others to see.

It read twelve. He went against Goku.

And apparently that was a big deal, since there were quite a few gasps.

The tension in the air grew so thick one could float in it. The two warriors stared the other down, each a large grin on their faces. It had been there before, when their sons fought, but this was infinitely more intense.

Now _this_ was a _rivalry_. Those two seemed to be happier than Krillin was with his draw, or even her with Gohan.

The rest drew, forming the line-up as follows.

Round 1: Krillin vs Pintar

Round 2: Gohan vs Videl

Round 3: Kibito vs Piccolo

Round 4: Spopovich vs Shin

Round 5: 18 vs Hercule

Round 6: Goku vs Vegeta

Round 7: Mighty Mask vs Killa

Round 8: Yamu vs Jewel

The tournament begins…

In the final chapter

* * *

**Not the end of the Chapter**

(I couldn't resist)

* * *

"I am going to flatten you!" The big guy boasted as he and Krillin walked into the ring.

"Someone's cocky." Videl remarked to Gohan, who grinned back.

"I bet this match won't last a minute." One of the other fighters said.

'_So do I, but for a different reason.'_ She thought to herself. And looked up when she noticed the green man standing next to her.

"You seem excited to fight Gohan." He asked.

"Quite." She returned.

"He told me you're a good fighter, and you learn fast."

"Gohan said that about me?" She asked.

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, although don't you think he's a little out of your league?"

"That's not going to stop me!"

He smiled. "Very well. That's good. In that case, I'll mention that you actually do have an advantage."

"Like what?"

"Gohan is used to fighting uphill battles, since the odds and stakes have always been set against him. When he has assumed the role of the stronger fighter, well, he tends to be a bit overconfident. He lets down his guard."

"And you're telling me that because…"

"He stopped training after defeating Cell." He answered. "If you win, it would be a good lesson for him."

Videl nodded, putting her attention back to the ring. Just in time to see Krillin implant his fist all the way to the elbow into his opponent's stomach. She cringed. Oh, that had to be painful, even for such a big man.

Krillin followed up by a couple of rapid bitchslaps and backhits, and finally a kick to send the massive man out of the ring. And probably out cold too.

That was over fast. But it still wasn't the record.

"Ring-out!" The overly enthusiastic announcer yelled. "Krillin wins!"

The short man just walked back with his fist raised into the air, listening to the cheer as he did. And the crowd was sure going wild. Who could have seen that coming? Well, anyone who didn't know Krillin or energy wouldn't have.

"And now, for the next match, we have a special fight. Videl Satan against Son Gohan!"

And that was their cue. The two teens walked out next to each other, up to the stage. Videl smiled and waved as she heard the crowd chant her name. There were massive signs waving her name.

Wait, is that the police force? Are they singing?

Her ear also picked up something else. It was faint underneath the many voices, but there were definitely encouragements to Gohan here. Though they might also be telling him to take it easy.

"Wow." Gohan grinned broadly. "You're really popular."

"A little." She returned.

The cheer died down and the announcer continued. "I'm sure we all know Videl Satan. Seven years ago her father won the championship while she won the junior division. And since then she has put her best foot forwards to making her city a better place."

Another cheer followed.

"As for her rival, he is none other than the son of Son Goku, who won the championship before Mr. Satan. And it looks like he is every bit the fighter his father is. Give it up for Son Gohan!"

Now the crowd cheered for Gohan, who awkwardly grinned and waved back.

"Now, I am told by reliable sources that these two teens actually know each other already." The man started. "Ms Videl, is it true that Gohan is the mystery boy you've had a few sparring sessions with?"

"I didn't know this was that well-known." She replied casually. "Can't a girl have a little privacy?"

"Is it true that two of you are more than just friends?"

"Sure we are." She answered with a small smile. "We're rivals." Oh, she knew what it really was the man was asking. But that's none of his business. And besides, it was an opportunity to troll the audience.

The blonde guy was taken aback for a moment. "I mean, there are some rumours…"

And that's where they were interrupted. By someone in the crowd yelling and throwing an empty can in their general direction. "Enough talk, fight already!"

"Yeah!" Another loudly agreed. "We've waited long enough for this!"

"They have a point." Videl stated. She and Gohan took their places opposite of each other.

"One last thing. How do you feel about this match?" He asked.

"Excited." She replied, taking her stance. She had her arms up high, and her legs close together. Not exactly a stance meant to take a punch, but her plan was to move in swiftly. "I've been looking forward to this match."

Gohan took his own stance. That low one she had seen before. "Me too." He said.

Videl observed him. He looked like he wouldn't move from the spot, and her instincts told her to charge in high. But her experience told her how wrong that was. Gohan could move way too fast for that to work, even if he limited himself to her level of strength.

Which reminded her…

"Then we are definitely in the right place." The guy jumped off the ring.

"Gohan." She called quickly and softly. "You're limiting yourself to my… I don't know, size of strength, but for energy, right? This is a match of fighting skill, not of who can boost themselves the highest."

He smiled. "Sure."

"Now, let the battle BEGIN!"

Videl jumped to her left. A shockwave blew by so closely it ruffled her clothes. She rushed forwards, past Gohan's outstretched right arm, and slipped over it with her own. Gohan twisted his arm slightly, just enough to push her punch aside, over his shoulder. Videl swirled, turning her back to him. Simultaneously she bend the knees and shot out with her elbow. It made contact with his chest at the same time as his left fist blew through her hair.

The blow pushed him back.

Videl saw her chance and charged in again. She jumped and swung her hips. But she didn't do her roundhouse kick. Instead she turned more and flowed into a heel. But Gohan already had his guard up and blocked the heel on his forearm. Videl landed, bend through her leg and swirled again. Her foot swept low at his feet. He planted his foot down, stopping her sweep dead in its tracks. His left fist hollow towards her head. Videl tried to bend back to get out of range. Gohan was simply too close. Yet she struck out with her own right fist, right underneath his arm. He hit her right above her left eye while she hit him in the side.

It made her fall on her back. She placed her hands above her shoulders and pushed off, only to come into contact with something solid in her face and fall back down.

"Ow." She heard the announcer. "She jumped straight into his fist. That has to hurt!"

'_It does.'_ She remarked in thought. _'Dammit, not again!'_

"Ah, Gohan's stepped back." The man continued. "He's giving her a chance to get up. How's that for sportsmanship."

A cheer followed, along with many calls of her name. Indeed, Gohan had taken a step back.

"Wait, I'm supposed to count here. One! Two!"

Videl curved her back and pressed off with her left hand, still massaging her hurt face with her right, and rolled back to her feet.

"Three! And she's up again, and back for more. I hope for Gohan's sake he can do more than that."

"Gohan!" Videl heard Chichi scream. "Don't hit her in the face! She's a lady!"

"Ignore that." Videl advised. "Or you're gonna lose."

He gave her a little grin.

The two charged simultaneously. Videl stopped dead in her tracks and leaned back, letting his right hook go past her face. Gotya! She moved along as Gohan turned. Indeed, there came a backhand, but she wasn't going to take it. Instead she jumped on his back, slipped her left arm underneath his left armpit, while sliding her right over his shoulder, over his throat.

But before she could join her hands and exert her strength he got hold of her left arm, jerking it down. He also grabbed her right arm. For a moment Videl thought he was going to throw her off, but then she accidentally brushed him in the lower left side. A little jerk was her response. He also let her left arm slip.

She hung on for a second. Then she pressed a finger into his side again, same spot, and Gohan jerked again, this time also letting out a little air. "Oh." She said with a devilish smile. "You're ticklish?"

She could swear she heard him say _'oh no' _under his breath. Once again she pressed her finger on the spot. And again he gave an involuntary jerk. He also snagged at her hand, but she saw it coming and evaded. And pressed again right away.

"It looks like Videl is employing some pressure points." The announcer falsely assumed. "Can Gohan hold out long enough?"

Videl pressed again. Gohan stumbled. He leaned backwards and tried to fall down, with her in between him and the ground. But Videl could fly, she simply stopped that from happening. "Give it up." She told him. "I've got you."

"Not yet." He returned. He made another snag. Except this wasn't at her hand. He grabbed her left knee and pushed it off his hip. Now he pulled harder with his right hand, quite literally flinging her off his back.

He let go and Videl turned herself upright again. She tried to use her feet to land, but there was no floor. She immediately pressed her energy down, drawing in her legs.

"Oh, that was close. Videl was almost out of the ring. But she hasn't touched the ground yet."

Gasps were heard. Instead of cheering the audience grew silent, staring at her. Whelp, cats out of the bag. Videl floated back to the ring, setting her foot on the edge.

"She can fly?" Someone yelled?

"So she can fly." Someone else noted in a bored voice. "What's the big deal?"

Videl raised her fist. At once a cheer followed.

"Go Videl!" She could swear that was Erasa.

"Hey." Gohan said. "I thought this was going to be a match of skill."

"Flying takes skill."

"In that case." He put both his hands over his forehead, palms facing her.

'_Me and my big mouth.'_ She braced.

"Masenko-ha!" A yellow beam emerged. It hit her right in the wrists. But she remained standing, still at the edge.

She threw a blast his way, to distract him, and charged in. Gohan simply batted the blast away and jumped forwards. Videl planted her right leg on the ground and raised her left leg into a high kick. Gohan did the same. The two legs hit each other in the shins. They withdrew, Videl stepping back while Gohan stepping forwards. He aimed a right punch at her head. She redirected it with her left hand over her right shoulder and moved in with her counter, a low right punch. Gohan blocked it on his forearm. His right arm came back, Videl pushed but wasn't fast enough. It hit her on the nose. Not hard, thankfully.

Then her legs were suddenly no longer underneath her. And the elbow was still pushing her back, while her legs were pushed forwards.

Videl landed flat on her back, hitting the back of her head against the tiles. She barely felt it. She did see Gohan drawing in his right leg, which he had swooped her with, and wind up a left hook downwards. She twisted her hips and set her foot into his side. The fist stopped a mere inch before her body. Now she set off with her right hand, twisting her hips the other way. Her left leg flew up. He caught it on his palm. It went through, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Oh, what a blow." The voice sounded. "He's going to feel that one tomorrow. And Videl's jumped up again. This time not into a fist."

'_Thanks for reminding me.'_

"Looks like neither fighter is backing down, folks. This is a close match."

Gohan, who had stumbled back a little, was still on his feet, though he was rubbing his head.

Videl crinched. She had not meant to do that. It was just… a reflex. By instinct, almost. "Are you ok?" She asked, a little worried. A blow to the head that hard could be disastrous.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged it off.

"You feeling a headache? Nauseous? Confused or dazed?"

"I don't have a concussion." He returned.

That's a relief. It didn't look like a serious injury.

Videl put her guard up again. _'Now what?' _She asked herself. _'How do I beat him?' _She eyed his stance. _'If I go high I could go over. But I'll be in the air. I could fly, but if he takes flight I'm screwed. I'll never beat him in the air. I've got to keep this on the ground.'_

She stepped sideways. Gohan did the same, in the opposite direction, circling her.

'_I've still got my ace, but I can't throw it down willy nilly.'_

"It looks like a stalemate. Look at them, scanning each other for weak points."

Indeed they were. And it gave her an idea. Could she bait him?

Videl pretended to step forwards. No reaction. Maybe, with the element of surprise.

She brought up her left hand, which was in front. She turned more sideways, to make herself a thinner target, but mostly so she could draw back her right behind her other side and hide it from view. She focused, gathering energy in her right palm. She had one shot.

Gohan jumped to his right, to where her back was facing. Videl turned, tried to keep up, to strike with a left backhand, but too late. He moved along her fist. A blow came into her lower back. Videl had flashbacks of him moving behind her, unable to shake him until she backed into a wall.

She released the energy she had in a large ball and fired it backwards. She swung further, driven forth by her earlier motion and of firing that ball. Her left leg shot out as a heel. He caught it on his wrist. His right hand moved up to grab. But Videl was ahead of him and already drew in her leg. It wasn't meant to land anyway, just to get her to face him again.

Throwing caution to the wind she jumped back and gathered energy in both her hands. One ball she fired at him. He flicked it aside like a fly. The other she aimed at the ground. It shattered the tiles, brought up sand and dust, which mingled with the smoke. Covered by the smoke Videl stepped aside, to keep herself out of view.

From the cloud came a fist. It landed on her right shoulder. She swooped in with her leg but only hit air. Just as she set her foot down again his right foot made contact with her left upper thigh. Hard. She stumbled. And jumped back with two skips.

That went horribly. He was supposed to lose track of her while she pinned him, but he reversed it on her. Now she was the one who took damage.

She twitched her leg slightly. It hurt. That was a clean hit. She would have to be careful.

Again she gathered energy in her palms. Her left hand a regular blast, her right not so much.

He jumped out, keeping the pressure on. She fired her left. He batted it away. And brought up his left fist as a low punch. Videl took it, tensing her abs in anticipation. At the same time she swept with her left leg. He dodged it by stepping back. Good. Videl pushed off with her legs, using flight to accelerate herself more, and rammed her left shoulder into his chest.

Why not use her hands? Easy, both were by her left hip.

"Kamehame…"

"What the…?"

"HA!" Videl quite literally placed her hands on his chest as she fired. The blue beam erupted from her palms, and Gohan was launched backwards. Videl poured more energy into the beam. She felt her feet skidding back over the tiles. She clenched her teeth. Almost…

But before Gohan reached the bleachers the blue beam cut in two, the two halves shooting sideways and upwards, over the spectators.

'_No!'_

"Amazing! Videl used the Kamehameha. And from the look on Gohan's face, he didn't know she could do that."

Indeed, Gohan was looking quite shocked indeed. His purple top was charred, the front middle part just plainly gone, and the skin on his chest looked raw. But then the look of surprise faded away, turning into a giant grin. Not one of those fake ones he tended to pull, an expression of genuine joy. She could swear she could even see him chuckle.

Now the crowd was going absolutely wild.

"But where did she even learn that?"

"Yeah." Gohan pitched in. "Where did you learn that?"

"Tapes of the old tournament." She replied. "And Goten in the finals."

"You copied it from just watching?"

"No, I've been practicing for two weeks on this one. It was supposed to take you out."

"It almost did."

She gritted through her teeth. "Almost isn't good enough." She took her stance again, scowling, feeling quite annoyed. Sure, her ace failed, but was he looking down on her?

Gohan landed just before her. He didn't even put up his arms. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She felt her anger fade away. He looked so earnest, she simply couldn't hang on to it. "It's fine." She mumbled.

"Eh, guys, this is a this is a tournament."

"Ah, one moment." Gohan gripped his shirt and pulled. It was a rip sounding of paper father than cloth, and with a single move he tore it off. An intense silence followed for a second. And then came the shouting and whistling. Gohan just grinned, scratching his neck.

"Oh my, if Gohan didn't have a fan club before, he certainly does now. Even Videl is blushing."

She fired a blast at the guy, but he dived out of the way like the fast bugger he was. And she could feel her face glow. She had not expected Gohan to do that. _'Stupid crush. Stupid hormones. Stupid, sexy Gohan.'_

She put her focus back on Gohan, particularly on beating him.

He put up his arms high, using a short stance. He was up to something.

Again the two circled each other. Videl was trying her hardest to breathe deeply and slowly. The sound of the crown became muted, the sight behind Gohan blurry. This was her match, nothing else mattered right now.

She saw the muscle on the right side of his chest flex, along with his left bicep. She stepped to her own left, and not a moment too soon as his straight left sailed right past her. She stretched her right leg out, to trip him. Alas, while he did trip, he didn't fall, simply rolling over his shoulder back to his feet, too quickly for Videl to take advantage of.

She scanned him as he stood across from her. She needed an advantage. Even on an equal playing field he matched her in experience, speed and dexterity, while having an edge in strength and energy, and perhaps stamina durability too. Not to mention her left thigh was protesting.

She jumped back as he made a feint.

How could she win? _Probably_ should have thought about that before stepping into the ring. Knockout was out of the question. It was far more likely he'd instinctively raise his energy or something. Outlasting him would probably not go well either. Same for grapples. That left a ring-out.

'_Come on girl, think!'_

Again she had to jump back to avoid him, this time a real left high kick. Gohan followed up by turning and making a right heel. A sloppy one. Videl was out of range and didn't even have to more to avoid it.

And here laid her chance. She jumped forwards so quickly the wind of the kick still blew in her face. She aimed a straight right at his head. Gohan brought up his left arm and diverted it over his right shoulder.

But that was the distraction.

As Gohan swung his right foot back to the ground and set it behind him, he had to turn on his left foot, turning his knee right into place for Videl's low kick. It buckled, hit on the inside. He fell back. Videl pounced. But he placed his knee in her gut, stopping her downwards advance. Though her right hook did land in his head, it wasn't a clean hit

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and just kept on rolling back. Before Videl could blink she found herself flailing in the air.

She saw Gohan roll to his feet and jump off towards her like a rocket.

She braced, catching his charge on her forearms. But it only made her fly into the sky even faster. She was already past the edge of the tiles. She kicked down, but Gohan backed off. It did turn her right side up, and with her following high roundhouse kick she turned around. He caught it on his wrist and struck with his other arm. An open palm in the abdomen. Videl had no choice but to eat the blow.

It didn't do damage, mostly just pushing her back more. Gohan tried to follow up with a punch, but Videl flew up, turned horizontal, letting the punch go underneath, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Gohan wasn't the only one who could throw. Videl flicked herself over, swinging Gohan over her own head as she threw him forwards. He merely turned over once and became stationary in the air, both arms stretched out to her.

By sheer reflex she drew in her limbs, bracing herself. Blasts hit her head on, exploding on impact, but also hiding her in their smoke. She smiled to herself. Surely Gohan…

Pain shot through her stomach, and she was unwillingly doubled over, Gohan's right fist imbedded so deeply she felt like it would come out her back.

She tumbled through the air, the sky and ground trading places constantly. She managed to catch herself, levitating in place as she drew in laboured breaths. Oh, he was going to **pay** for that.

As soon as she got back to the ring.

He flew down at her. She flew sideways. He went sideways as well. She flew up, and he did so as well, perfectly keeping between her and the ring. He was on to her.

So Videl flew up more, until she found herself looking down on him. She put her hands together, forming a diamond.

He frowned. Then his eyes went wide with shock.

'_This better work.'_ "Take this!" She yelled. "Kikoho!"

Gohan braced himself for the shockwave pressing him into the ground.

It never happened.

What did happen was Videl zipping past him, landing on the tiles of the ring. He looked back, realisation dawning in his eyes. "Hey!" He yelled, also setting down with a tap. "You tricked me!"

Videl just grinned back. Yeah, like she'd _actually_ know that technique.

"And Gohan protests!" The announcer narrated. "Not without reason. Even I panicked there for a second."

She took this little intervention to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast. Sure, she could go on, but for how much longer?

Behind her came the cheers. "Come on, Videl!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't give up!"

"Gohan!" She heard Bulma's husband scream. "How could you fall for that?"

"I panicked." He returned, not even looking at her anymore.

Videl shot forwards, launching a high kick at him. He dodged it be leaning back, and her follow-up punch by ducking. Dammit, despite being distracted, his reflexes were on point. Somehow.

She backed off. Gohan had a bit of a scowl to him. Videl couldn't help but grin back. That tall green fellow was right, she did have an advantage. Gohan was being overconfident.

She gauged the distance between him and the edge of the ring. Not that far. A plan formed in her mind. _'Let's see if I can use that.'_ She jumped forwards with a large sweeping left kick, only meant to drive him back. He came towards it and blocked by placing his left hand on her knee. She tried to draw back her leg, but he already got hold of it and swung her around, throwing her around.

She managed to balance herself on the very edge of the ring. Gohan drew back his fist. He was still several metres away. Only one thing could come. He moved it forwards. Videl jumped. The shockwave flew underneath her. Now he launched himself forwards. Videl shot sideways, fired a blast at him and set on the ground. Quite expectedly he batted it aside and fired one back. She actually managed to fling it away in the same manner.

Huh, that was easier than she thought it'd be. No wonder he kept deflecting them.

She jumped aside again, towards the middle of the ring. She also threw a few more blasts. Most were a distraction, but one had a purpose. It hit the edge, making a hole.

Gohan landed on the tiles. Except there were no tiles, or ground. The unexpected lack of footing made him stumble slightly, his foot skidding towards the grass.

Not far enough.

Videl flew up a little as she gathered energy, cupping her hands by her hips. Gohan saw her, and instantly did the same. Their voices were perfectly synchronised. "Kamehame-HA!" While her blue beam only formed when she brought her hands forwards, Gohan's hands were already glowing blue as he spoke.

The beams collided. Videl was pushed back. But that was fine. She only needed an inch. One inch, and it was a ring-out.

Then Gohan poured more energy into his beam, and it overtook hers with ease.

She let it slip by. Let him waste his energy pushing her beam away. Not like she was going to win that matchup anyway.

She flicked over backwards and landed on her feet. She barely even touched the ground before she launched herself forwards. One shot, win or lose. She tried to land a left punch on his chest, but he blocked it on his right wrist. Immediately she went over to a right hook. It met the same fate. He didn't budge.

She raised her legs, holding herself in place with flight. A left knee came. When he blocked that as well her foot shot out, turning the knee into a roundhouse kick.

But with his hand already on her knee he stopped the motion.

The voice of the announcer echoed, but Videl had no idea what he said. The crown cheered, in her ears only dully in the background.

Her left hook sailed over his head. He tried to slip away by her right side, but a right kick put a stop to that.

Advantage of levitating above your opponent. She had all four limbs, while Gohan could only use his arms freely.

But his target was much bigger. When her right kick landed on his wrist he shot out with a straight left punch, hitting her in her very sore abdomen.

His other hand shot up, reaching out for her arm to grab. She avoided it by backing off. Then she kicked with her left leg again, this time to his exposed back. But she couldn't put her strength into it. It landed, and did nothing.

Gohan took a deep breath. Videl braced. A shockwave followed. It sent her flying back.

It wasn't one of those massive power-increasing waves, just a little shock to gain breathing room.

Videl flew back in immediately. She tried to double-kick him, but he dodged it by veering to her right.

She snagged him by the right arm as she passed him. She changed direction, using his arm to launch herself upwards, swinging her legs forth. Her left leg went over his head, her right didn't, hooking her knee into his neck.

She shifted herself over his shoulder, making sure her full weight was hanging on his neck, dragging him down with her. She broke her fall on her hands, simultaneously rolling from her left hand up her shoulder, twisting her hips even further. Her body knew what to do.

Gohan did stretch out his free left hand to catch himself, but he was bearing both of them. He smashed with his head against the tiles. Not only that, the swing Videl had given him with those twists were so great he actually flipped over, landing on his back.

And in the perfect position for Videl. She still had his right arm. She tried to pull it towards herself, to straighten it, to pull him into the classic arm lock. But that lock was meant for both legs over his torso, not one over his head and the other under it.

"Ow, what did she do?" The announcer asked loudly. "I think I blinked. But Videl has gripped Gohan into a lock. Can he escape it? One. Two. Three."

Gohan certainly tried. His long and thick bicep tightened. She skirted over the loose ground, unable to gain proper leverage. She let go with a jerk. Gohan rolled away from her, to his feet. And punched on the downed girl.

She rolled over, Gohan's fist struck where she was just a moment ago, right against the dark sand. She tried another scissor move, this time his legs, but he was out of range again.

But in doing so he had stepped right back to the edge of the ring.

Videl summoned the last of her energy. She used her left arm to jet herself upright, her legs remained bend to keep her low. Her right hand struck, imbued with everything she had. It hit him in his exposed stomach.

Her left leg buckled. It had been too much effort, her hurt thigh couldn't hold her up anymore. She fell to her back. She had her arms up in defence, expecting Gohan to try to take advantage of her downed position.

He didn't.

A massive cheer went up, so loud she could have sworn she felt the ground vibrate.

Her breath escaped with a sing, she let her arms flail down.

It was over.

"Out of the ring!" The man's voice echoed over the crowd. "Videl has won the match!"

She raised her head slightly. There was a little trench mark by Gohan's feet, and the back one was only just far enough to reach the green grass behind. It had been the very last of her strength.

But it was enough.

Gohan leaned over her. She looked up at him. He had a little stream of blood going down the left side of his forehead. He didn't seem bothered by it though. "Hey." He said. "Well fought."

"You too." She sighed.

"You're looking a bit tired."

"That's because I am." She returned. And held out her hand for him to take. He pulled her back to her foot again. Singular. She did not trust her left leg to carry her anymore.

"You're bleeding." She pointed out.

"I am." He raised his free hand to his forehead. "Oh, it's just a scratch." He went down full force against the ground and only got a scratch. Was this guy even Human?

Ah, screw it.

"Let's hear it for the both of them!" The announcer decided.

Videl waved with her free hand, her other was around Gohan's shoulders for support. Ah, the cheers. It was the absolute best.

"I'm never going to live this down." She heard Gohan mumble.

"Are you two going to be ok?" The tournament guy asked them. "Do I need to call a stretcher?"

"We'll be fine." Gohan replied. "We'll get to the infirmary on our own."

"Alright, if you say so."

And thus he took her back to the main building, massive cheers and howls guiding them out.

"And now, for our next exciting match, we have…"

The two teens passed the next two fighters, the tall greed dude, and the tall pink dude.

Quite the matchup.

"You lost." Gohan was greeted by Bulma's husband the moment they were back inside.

"It was a match of skill, not raw strength." Gohan defended himself. "And she's a really good fighter. There's nothing to be ashamed off!"

"Maybe not for you, but for a warrior there would have been."

"Just ignore him." Gohan said to Videl, who was already planning on doing just that.

"Videl!" A really familiar voice sounded.

"Dad?" She looked surprised.

"That was an excellent match, especially that last take-down."

"You saw me?"

"For the most part, yeah."

She grinned with renewed pride.

"Do you need help?"

"No thanks, we got it covered." She returned.

"Alright then." He replied. And turned to Gohan. "You take care of her now."

"I will." The boy replied. "In fact, she'll be back on her feet in a few. We got a few tricks up our sleeves, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Ah, Gohan!" Krillin intervened. "That's a trade secret."

"Go on." Goku called over. "Just be back before the next match, ok?"

"yeah." He waved. And flew up. Quite suddenly too, it started Videl.

"Trade secret?" She asked once out of earshot.

"Ah. Well, there are these little magical beans…"

"Magical beans?"

"Yeah."

"Does a giant beanstalk grow out of them?"

"I don't know, we've never planted them." He laughed. "But we do eat them. They completely heal you when you do."

"Seriously?"

"I don't have any on hand though, so I'll have to make a bit of a trip."

"Ah, so that's what your dad meant with being back before my next match."

"Yeah."

"I'm up against Krillin, right?"

"You sure are." He chuckled. "You actually beat me."

"That's what you get for underestimating me." She poked him playfully.

"I guess."

"But err… could you do me a little favour in future spars?" She brought up.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Stop holding out your fists. It's getting humiliating."

"Maybe you should stop running into them." Gohan pouted in response. That was only a little jest though, as the pout disappeared to be replaced by a more serious face. "You do still move in recklessly. You really should work on that."

"It has worked well for me so far. Besides, I _beat_ you, you have no room to criticize."

It made Gohan let out a little chuckle. "I suppose not." He admitted.

The two flew in silence the rest of the way to the infirmary. Once there Gohan walked her to the bed and helped her lay down.

But Videl didn't let go just yet. In fact, she pulled him even closer. She was now hugging his neck with both her arms.

"Gohan." She started, a little hesitant. "Thank you. For not holding back. And for holding back, I guess..."

"Sure." He replied, and stood straight up, essentially pulling her off her feet while at it. "That was a good fight."

"Yeah." She sighed, looking up at his eyes. She pulled herself up just a little bit more.

His strong arm went back around her waist, squeezing her slightly against his bare torso. It was joined by his other one.

Videl closed her eyes. Their faces drew closed, she could feel his breath. Until her lips brushed his.

It was only just a brush. Videl pulled back. Her body did not like this. Her stomach was protesting, her leg was hurting. And she was feeling very tired.

Gohan let her withdraw, though he did have disappointment in his eyes.

But they'd have time afterwards. It was fine.

She let herself by laid down on the bed like she were a little baby. Gohan bent down to press his lips against hers one more time. And then he was off.

She watched him go.

What a day this was. So many things happened. so many emotions. She stretched out her throbbing leg. Bit of a mood killer, that limb.

She breathed in, her mind going over recent events. Especially that most recent one, mere moments ago.

Ah, she could get used to this.

Well, _maybe_ not the part where he beat her up…

* * *

**End of Story**

* * *

**To Avatar Stark: **Did you like the Kamehameha? I had that part already down when I read your review, and I wanted to reply, but decided not to spoil.

Personally, I also like the idea of Videl doing the Kamehameha.

Also, a little scene that I unfortunately didn't quite get around to writing down.

* * *

(Videl just did the Kamehameha, but Gohan broke out of it)

"But where did she even learn that?" The announcer asked loudly.

"Yeah." Gohan pitched in. "Where did you learn that?"

"Tapes of the old tournament." She replied. "And Goten in the finals."

"You copied it from just watching?"

"Yeah, I just… what's that sound?" She cut herself short. There was some kind of loud scream in the air.

"Oh, that's just the scream of an old man whose technique that took him fifty years to complete was once again performed by someone new like it was nothing."

"Oddly specific."

* * *

Well then, I guess that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it lived up to expectations.

Thank you all for supporting me, and thanks to MrChuckMan for beta-reading.

I guess I'll share a little bit here.

At first this story was just going to have six chapters. that's why the sixth chapter ended the way it did, with Videl and Hercule reconciling.

But then I read back, and I realised that, well, I've mentioned that tournament a lot, haven't I? there'd be a bit of expectation on that, and I kinda agreed, it'd be a shame to just leave that hanging.

So back to the typing machine I went.

I'm satisfied with how it turned out. I tried to recapture the match in chapter 1, which I personally think is the best one. It's not the same, since Videl knows both Gohan and how to sue energy now, but if I'm honest, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out.

As for those who are waiting on an update on anything else.

I'm afraid I don't have anything yet. Both Golden God and Demon King are quite… in limbo at the moment.

I don't like it either.

Also, something came in between.

Well, besides this story, that is.

I have started writing my own, original fiction.

And that's all I'm going to say about that here. It's terrible.

But it's mine, and I love it.

And I guess that's the thing. I really like writing, developing ideas, thinking of character interactions. What started out as just a little thingy at the time, just something to kill a bit of time and get through things, has become something I truly enjoy, and even started thinking of going further into.

Who knows, maybe you'll see Mr. Me2 on the cover of some best seller someday, and you'll be like "Hey, I used to read his fanfictions.", or something like that.

Probably not, but hey, I'm dreaming.

So, once again, thank you all for supporting me.

And don't worry, I don't think I'm going to get tired of fanfiction anytime soon.

Until the next story.


End file.
